D E M O N
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: "Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Sebuah tanya dilontarkan. Sebuah suara lain menjawabnya dengan penuh kesinisan. "Kau tidak akan pernah menang." Apakah akhirnya pertarungan telah mendekat dengan begitu cepat? Chap 10 Apdet
1. Segel yang lepas

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: *Author cuma ngira2 maybe* NaruSasuNaru

Warning: OOC, ada darahnya, agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai.

DEMON

CHAPTER 1

**Summary**: Legenda mengatakan jika para ilbis telah berhasil dikurung. Iblis yang merencanakan kehancuran dunia dengan menebar teror dan kematian. Selama ribuan tahun tempat atau lebih sering disebut sebagai kota, yang digunakan untuk menyegel para iblis, disucikan. Semua bentuk dosa, iri, kelicikan, dendam, keegoisan, kesombongan, keserakahan dan nafsu di hindarkan dari tempat itu. Sebuah kekuatan yang mampu membebaskan para iblis yang haus akan darah dan teriakan kematian. Kota yang amat terlarang, tak seorangpun diijinkan untuk masuk. Penjaga selalu mengawasi dan memantau keadaan kota itu, mencegah hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan, sehingga tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Tapi seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, kematian yang tentu akan menjemput, dengan ingatan manusia yang memudar, waktu yang senantiasa berlalu, siang yang berganti dengan malam. Kota itu terlupakan, kota itu terkubur jauh dalam tanah, di dalam kegelapan yang membekukan. Zaman berubah, kepercayaan akan dunia mistis terabaikan, memudar dengan zaman yang lebih mengutamakan logika. Tidak ada lagi yang percaya pada keberadaan iblis, karena iblis adalah manusia itu sendiri. Lalu kota itu, kota yang menyegel para iblis, iblis yang akan bangkit kapan saja jika manusia yang penuh dosa datang.

"Orochimaru-sama!" panggil Kabuto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orochimaru mendongak dari beberapa dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Memandang asistennya yang masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Kami berhasil menemukan pintu masuknya!" lelaki berambut abu-abu dan berkaca mata itu berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Orochimaru langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dia terlihat senang. Usahanya selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia. Mereka langsung keluar dari tenda. Menuju tempat penggalian yang tidak jauh dari sekian banyak tenda yang dididirikan di tempat kering dan tampak mati ini.

Mereka pergi ke salah satu celah tebing yang nampak tidak alami bentuknya. Seperti dibuat oleh manusia.

Di sana, menunggu belasan pekerja yang berusaha menyingkirkan batu besar yang menghalangi sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari batu.

"Jadi, perkiraanku tepat?" tanya Orochimaru. Memeriksa secarik kertas yang memuat garis- garis melintang yang menunjukkan koordinat sebuah tempat. Koordinat yang dia dapat setelah mengumpulkan data dari situs-situs kuno yang letaknya sangat berbahaya.

Kabuto mengangguk pada atasannya yang memiliki kulit pucat bagai mayat dan rambut panjang. "Kami menemukannya setelah menggali sedalam enam meter."

"Akhirnya apa yang aku inginkan tercapai."

"Apa kita perlu memberitahu penemuan ini pada pemerintah Konoha?"

"Tidak! Mereka tidak boleh tahu. Harta yang terpendam di dalam sana akan jadi milik kita."

Kabuto terdiam. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti perintah atasannya.

"Ayo! Dorong! Sedikit lagi pintu ini akan terbuka!" salah satu pekerja memberi aba-aba.

Sedikit demi sedikit batu itu tergeser. Lubang yang gelap menyambut mereka. Terasa hawa dingin yang tidak mengenakkan keluar dari lubang -ambang pintu- itu, membuat sebagian besar orang di tempat itu merinding.

"Ayo masuk!" Orochimaru mengambil pelindung kepala dan beberapa senter.

"Tapi..." Kabuto terdengar ragu. " Didalam pasti tidak aman. Tempat ini bisa runtuh kapan saja."

"Jika tempat ini masih berdiri setelah ribuan tahun. Aku jamin kita masih punya waktu." Orochimaru berkata dengan kilat aneh di matanya. Keserakahan?

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak bisa membantah. Dia hanya seorang asisten.

Kabuto mengikuti Orochimaru yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Tempat ini sangat gelap dan pengap. Hanya sedikit udara segar yang bisa dia hirup, itu pun berasal dari pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

Tampak jika ini adalah sebuah aula luas. Dengan langit - langit yang tinggi. Jelas ini buatan manusia yang memiliki peradaban tinggi.

"Cari sesuatu yang menyerupai pintu!" perintah Orochimaru menyusuri dinding.

Kabuto menoleh pada para pekerja yang juga ikut masuk. Memberikan instruksi seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru.

"Kami menemukan sesuatu!" seseorang berseru dari seberang aula. Dengan segera Orochimaru mendekati pekerja itu.

"Minggir!"

Didepannya menjulang setinggi dua meter pintu batu yang tertutup rapat. Penuh dengan tulisan kuno dan beberapa gambar. Beberapa diantaranya bisa dikenali sebagai gambar monster yang sedang mengamuk dengan sekelompok manusia yang coba melawan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya," ucap Orochimaru mengusap pelan pintu itu.

"Apa kita akan membukanya?" tanya Kabuto. Dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tentu saja!" Orochimaru mengarahkan senternya ke tulisan yang terpahat di pintu.

"Kejahatan hitam yang terbelenggu dalam kegelapan. Senjata mematikan yang akan menghancurkan dunia. Harta paling berharga bagi penyamun." Orochimaru membaca baris pertama dari pahatan itu. Kabuto kagum melihat kemampuan Orochimaru. Dia bahkan tidak perlu meneliti tulisan itu untuk menerjemahkannya.

"Jangan bebaskan kegelapan ke dunia. Jika tidak, kehancuranlah yang akan menyambut." Orochimaru berhenti membaca karena tulisan yang terpahat memang hanya sekian. Dibawah tulisan itu ada simbol aneh yang tampak menghitam.

"Orochimaru-sama, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini? Tulisan ini memperingat..."

"Tidak. Aku akan membukanya. Ini hanya omong kosong," ujar Orochimaru tidak sabar. Dia mulai memeriksa setiap inci pintu, sampai dia berdiri tepat di depan simbol.

"Kurasa ini akan berhasil," ujar Orochimaru mengeluarkan belati kecil dari saku bajunya.

"Apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" tanya Kabuto tidak mengerti.

"Ini selalu berhasil." Orochimaru menyayat tangannya sendiri, dan dengan darahnya dia menggores simbol itu hingga simbol itu tertutupi warna merah seutuhnya.

Semua menahan nafas. Tiga puluh detik berlalu. Hampir terlintas dipikiran mereka jika ini sia-sia. Sampai mereka melihatnya, simbol itu bersinar dengan warna merah menyala. Menyilaukan mata, memaksa semua orang menutupi mata mereka. Terdengar sesuatu yang berat bergeser. Lalu sunyi. Cahaya menghilang, membuat semua dapat melihat kembali. Dan tampak di depan mereka, pintu yang tertutup kini telah terbuka, menampakkan kegelapan pekat.

"Ternyata benar!" kata Orochimaru. Dia tampak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia dan semua orang lainnya terdiam ketika terdengar suara...

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema dalam kegelapan, berasal dari dalam pintu yang terbuka.

Yang tampak pertama kali adalah jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah. Terkena cahaya dari penerangan yang minim. Lalu sang pemakai terlihat, pemuda berambut pirang tapi memiliki mata semerah darah. Membuat manusia yang berada di sana berdiri dalam takut. Tidak hanya akan kenyataan jika ada 'seseorang' di dalam sini, tapi juga kenyataan tentang apa yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Ah, akhirnya bisa keluar juga. Aku lapar sekali!" dia berkata dengan suara riang. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya ngeri. Belum, setidaknya belum. Dengan perasaan ngeri mereka melihat satu persatu muncul "orang-orang" yang keluar dari dalam pintu.

"Hanya makanan saja yang kau pikirkan," terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Saatnya membuat karya seni. Daftarku perlu di perbaharui."

"Seni yang paling indah itu adalah ledakan, Tuan."

"Hormat pada Dewa Jashin, akan aku persembahkan apapun yang kau minta."

"Dewa Jashin-mu itu tidak bisa memberi kita uang tahu!" gerutu seseorang.

"Rambut merah ini sudah terlalu panjang, sepertinya harus sedikit dirapikan."

"Saatnya melihat dunia luar."

"Cukup. Kalian ini banyak bicara," terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Kalian tidak memperdulikan penyelamat kita. Kalian sungguh tidak sopan." terdengar suara yang berat dan terdengar berkuasa.

"Ah." mereka semua berkata bersamaan, menoleh pada manusia-manusia yang menatap mereka dengan ngeri.

"Mereka manusia 'kan?" tanya yang berambut pirang.

"Ka...kalian si..siapa?" Kabuto berkata dengan terbata-bata.

Si rambut merah terkekeh pelan. "Mereka sungguh bodoh."

"Ucapkan terima kasih kalian dengan benar," suara Leader mereka memerintah.

"Dengan senang hati."

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Delapan dari sepuluh "orang" yang ada di hadapan mereka menghilang. Lalu terdengar jeritan mengerikan, darah membanjiri seluruh ruangan. Kematian menghampiri mereka dengan cepat. Tidak bisa lari bahkan Orochimaru sekalipun.

Sepuluh orang, ah, sepuluh iblis berdiri di sepuluh tempat berbeda. Berdiri dengan darah yang membasahi tangan mereka.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan darah manusia." kata iblis yang memegang sabit di tangannya. Menjilat sisa darah yag menempel di tangannya.

"Lapar..."

"Pergilah ke manapun kalian suka, tapi setahun lagi, kembali ke tempat ini. Akan aku katakan apa rencana kita selanjutnya." perintah leader mereka yang memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

"Wah, itu sungguh asyik! Gaara! Ayo kita cari makan!"

"Kau sungguh berisik, Naruto," kata Gaara datar.

"Hiddan, ayo kita kumpulkan uang."

"Kau itu sungguh mata duitan, Kakuzu," gerutu Hiddan.

"Akan aku tunjukkan jika seniku yang paling indah, tuan Sasori." kata Iblis berambut pirang yang poninya menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Senimu itu tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan seniku."

"Re, kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya seorang cowok berambut coklat di highlight merah, memakai anting salib di telinga kanannya, dan memiliki mata hitam pekat.

"Boleh, bisa kau tunjukkan tempat yang bagus, Cash?"

"Tentu!" jawabnya riang. Matanya berkilat menampakkan ketidaksabaran.

Lalu kedelapan iblis itu lenyap, tidak meninggalkan jejak. Meninggalkan dua iblis yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya wanita yang rambutnya dihiasi bunga berwarna biru.

"Mengumpulkan informasi mengenai suku penjaga." jawab sang Leader.

Dan dua iblis terakhir itupun menghilang. Meninggalkan kekacauan yang ada di aula itu. Tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa yang tergenang darah mereka sendiri. Menguarkan amis darah yang menjijikkan. Darah para pendosa yang telah diperingatkan untuk tidak membuka segel iblis.

TBC

A/N : entah bisa diterima publik atau tidak. Sebenarnya sih saya ngak mau ngepost ni fanfic tapi....ada sedikit pertimbangan, jadi dengan senang hati saya post. Mohon Review! Semoga anda sekalian suka cerita saya!


	2. Liontin yang hilang

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: *Author cuma ngira2 * NaruSasuNaru

Warning: OOC, ada darahnya, agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai.

DEMON

CHAPTER 2

**Setahun kemudian**

Kota Konoha yang padat. Kota yang dijuluki kota tidak pernah tidur. Ribuan kendaraan memenuhi jalan. Melepaskan asap hitam mematikan yang membuat kota ini semakin panas tiap harinya. Namun jangan remehkan perkembangan teknologi di kota ini. Tapi ada sudut-sudut kota yang gelap. Penuh dengan hawa nafsu dan kekerasan. Lorong-lorong gelap di mana para wanita menjajakan tubuhnya, para preman memeras orang yang dengan bodoh melewati daerah kekuasaan mereka.

Langkah kaki tenang menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Mantel hitam menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Rambut pirang yang sangat mencolok di keremangan malam. Dengan tiga buah goresan di masing-masing pipinya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan..." terdengar suara menggoda menghampiri telinganya. Lelaki ini berhenti melangkah karena jalannya dihalangi seorang wanita.

"Anda butuh hiburan, Tuan?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah dan senyum menggoda. Murahan.

Lelaki berambut pirang ini mengamati wanita di hadapannya. Gaun biru yang sangat mini. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sepunggung dengan mata yang berwarna putih tak berpupil. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

"Ya, aku memang sedang butuh hiburan." Pria berambut pirang ini tersenyum aneh.

"Tuan..." desah wanita itu hendak menyentuh tangan pria di hadapannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi tubuh wanita itu sudah jatuh ketanah yang kotor. Berlumur darah dengan wajah yang menampakkan kengerian yang amat sangat.

"Kau sungguh mengganggu, aku ini sudah terlambat tahu," kata lelaki itu. Matanya menyala dengan warna merah yang nyata.

-

-

"Hai, Naruto, kau orang keenam yang datang," sapa Cash dari seberang aula.

"Benarkah? Kupikir aku yang terakhir," kata Naruto melempar mantel hitamnya ke salah satu sofa yang ada di aula itu. Di balik mantelnya dia memakai jeans hitam, kemeja kuning dan rompi biru. Dia mendekat ke seberang ruangan. Ketempat dimana dua orang cowok sedang duduk. Yang satu memakai jeans biru dengan sepatu bot sebetis, capuchon hijau, sebuah anting salib di telinga kanannya, dengan rambut coklat yang di highlight merah. Lengkap dengan laptop yang sedang dipelototinya. Dan seorang lagi. Memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan rompi hitam, jeans berwarna biru gelap, dengan rambut merahnya yang agak panjang diikat kebelakang. Dengan sepasang mata yang berwarna merah gelap.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?" tanya Naruto memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Tempat ini sudah dirubah total. Jika setahun lalu tempat ini penuh mayat. Sekarang bersih, lantai batunya di tutupi permadani merah. Kandil kristal menyala terang. Sofa-sofa hitam yang tampak nyaman diletakkan dibeberapa sudut aula. Serta beberapa meja yang salah satunya sedang digunakan Cash dan Re.

"Senior Conan mendekor ulang tempat ini," jawab Re enteng.

"Lumayan," komentar Naruto. Dia menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Sasori dan Deidara sedang berdebat tentang karya seni yang baru saja mereka ciptakan.

"Mereka mendebatkan apa?" tunjuk Naruto ke arah mereka.

"Mereka baru saja meledakkan Desa Hujan." Jawab Cash sambil lalu.

"Dan bertengkar siapa yang membunuh lebih banyak," timpal Re.

"Oh. Lalu kalian sedang apa?" tanya Naruto memandang Cash yang sedang menatap layar laptop.

"Ngenet."

"Apa?"

"Fanfic," jawab Re yang juga memandangi laptopnya sendiri.

"Yaoi?"

"He-eh," jawab Cash nyengir.

"Siapa?"

"Secret."

"Ada-ada saja." Naruto sweatdrop. "Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan setahun ini?"

"Membunuh beberapa puluh orang, mengirim setengahnya ke neraka, menimbulkan perang saudara. Dan tentu saja mempelajari teknologi zaman ini. Kau sudah lihat video-video di YouTube?" tanya Cash nyengir. Setahun menjelajahi lingkungan baru dan dia sudah jadi maniak internet.

"Kau sendiri Naruto?" tanya Re. "Kuharap kau tidak hanya bermain-main."

Naruto nyengir. "He..he..seingatku aku hanya membunuh beberapa orang, itupun karena mereka menggangguku." dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sungguh tidak berkompeten. Leader yang galak itu akan menghukummu," kata Re menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidah membunuh orang yang kutemui di sepanjang jalan karena aku bosan," kata Naruto membela diri. Dan tepat pada saat itu pasir menghambur ke kakinya, membuatnya terlonjak dan cepat-cepat menyingkir.

"Kau sedang menyindir siapa?" terdengar suara dingin di belakangnya.

"Huwa! Gaara maafkan aku! Jauhkan pasirmu dariku!" Naruto menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari pria berambut merah bata dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu.

Cash dan Re tertawa kompak. "Kau darimana saja Gaara?" tanya Cash.

"Suna," jawab Gaara singkat dan padat. Kurang jelas karena entah apa yang dilakukannya disana.

"Kupikir kalian pergi bersama," celetuk Re nyengir.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu? Kau pikir aku tahan bersama anak berisik ini lama-lama? Dia menghilang begitu saja saat meninggalkan tempat ini," gerutu Gaara.

"He..he..habis kau tidak mau kuajak makan. Aku menemukan makanan baru. Ramen! Rasanya enak sekali!" Naruto ngeles.

"Tidak tanya," kata Gaara cuek.

"Jahat..."

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Dei-chan dari seberang ruangan.

"Uh?"

"Kau melihat pasangn paling berisik itu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Dei-chan separuh berseru.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" seru Naruto. Heran karena Dei-chan lebih memilih berseru ketimbang menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak. Hanya saja mereka sangat terlambat," kata Dei-chan sembari berpikir.

"Tidak heran. Mereka pasti sedang tersandung masalah uang. Heran belum ada yang mati diantara mereka," komentar Re.

Cash mengangguk. "Itu misteri."

Kabut hitam berpusar di tengah ruangan. Menarik perhatian semua iblis yang ada di aula itu. Beberapa detik kemudian saat kabut itu lenyap, tampak dua sosok tubuh. Dua-duanya memakai jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah. Yang satu wanita dengan hiasan rambut berupa bunga berwarna biru dan satu lagi lelaki berwajah tampan dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

"Mereka tidak mengikuti mode, ya?" celetuk Re iseng.

Bagi yang mendengar mengangguk setuju.

"Apa semua sudah datang?" tanya Pein.

"Hidan dan Kakuzu belum datang," jawab Dei-chan mendekat ke arah Leader mereka diikuti Sasori.

"Lupakan saja mereka," kata Pein terdengar tidak peduli. Dia menoleh pada anggotanya yang lain.

"Seperti yang aku katakan setahun lalu," Pein membuka pembicaraan. Semua langsung siaga. Cash dan Re men-standby-kan laptopnya. Gaara memasukkan pasirnya ke tempat yang seharusnya, Naruto berhenti cengar cengir, sedangkan duo seniman itu duduk di sofa terdekat.

"Sasaran berikutnya sudah aku tentukan."

Cash menyeringai senang.

"Tidak lama..."

DUAR!

Kata-kata Pein terputus saat terdengar ledakan di pintu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MELEDAKKAN PINTU ORANG SEMBARANGAN, KAKUZU!" teriak seseorang diluar.

"Itu cara paling praktis."

Semua iblis di dalam sweatdrop.

"Apa dia tidak pernah dengar istilah 'membuka pintu'?" tanya Naruto.

"Istilah yang dikenalnya hanya 'meledakkan pintu'," balas Re.

"Padahal aku yang seniman ledakan saja tidak pernah meledakkan pintu," keluh Dei-chan.

Lalu masuklah dua iblis. Yang satu memakai baju formal seperti direktur perusahaan, lengkap dengan tas kerja yang sudah pasti berisi uang. Dan yang satu lagi seorang pria berambut putih atau abu-abu yang memakai baju pastor. Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan kesal.

"Mereka lebih aneh lagi. Mereka sedang cosplay, ya?"

"Maaf, Leader. Aku terlambat gara-gara orang ini," tunjuk Hidan pada Kakuzu.

"Tutup mulutmu, Hidan," kata Kakuzu dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Itu memang salahmu! Jika kau tidak sedang mengincar semua uang yang ada di bank di Swiss, kita tidak akan terlambat!"

"Cukup."

Hening.

"Karena kalian sudah mendengarkan. Akan aku katakan apa rencana kita selanjutnya. Dua bulan dari sekarang adalah purnama merah. Saat itu kekuatan kita tidak akan tertandingi. Kita akan menghancurkan dunia dimulai dari Konoha. Tapi sebelum itu, kita perlu membunuh seluruh keturunan suku penjaga."

"Orang-orang yang dengan beraninya menyegel kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, suku penjaga harus kita singkirkan lebih dulu. Karena mereka itu sungguh mengganggu."

"Pein, apa kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka?" tanya Cash.

"Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa dilacak. Mereka seperti menghilang. Tapi yang jelas mereka ada di sini, di Konoha."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita tinggal mencari dan membunuh mereka. Ini akan jadi menarik," kata Re.

"Ya, akan aku tunjukkan seni paling indah yang belum pernah mereka lihat," ujar Dei-chan bersemangat.

"Tugas kalian adalah menemukan mereka sebelum purnama merah tiba."

"Baik!"

-

-

-

"Gaara..."

"..."

"Gaara..."

"..."

"Bisa tidak kau menyahut? Minimal kau menggumam atau apalah!" kata Naruto kesal.

Saat ini mereka sedang menyusuri trotoar kota Konoha. Malam telah tiba tapi cahaya digantikan oleh lampu jalan yang terang benderang.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang kau ingat tentang mereka?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Mata merah seperti kita. Dan kekuatan mereka mudah dirasakan, sedikit terasa seperti kita," kata Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Nah, mulailah mencari manusia yang seperti itu."

"Tidak mudah tahu!"

"...."

Diseberang jalan. Ditrotoar yang sama. Dalam gerakan lambat, dua orang yang berjalan. Dua manusia. Mereka berempat berpapasan. Saling tidak mengetahui. Tidak menyadari takdir yang begitu dekat. Satu sama lain menghadap berlawanan. Mungkin atau tidak mungkin untuk bisa berhadapan, menyelesaikan pertempuran yang tertunda.

"Sasuke," panggil seorang gadis. Rambutnya hitam sepunggung, matanya berwarna hitam gelap dengan tanda segel merah di lehernya. Dia memakai kimono putih dengan corak bunga sakura.

"Hn."

"Sasuke kau mendengarkanku'kan?" tanya Rei pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang sama. Sasuke Uchiha. Dia memakai kemeja biru dengan jeans hitam.

"Ada apa, Rei?" dia terdengar kesal.

"Kau tidak akan kabur dari pertemuan keluarga malam ini' kan?" tanya Rei. Sekali lihat saja Rei tahu jika Sasuke akan kabur.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke datar.

Rei mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang semakin cepat. "Ini pertemuan penting, setidaknya datanglah untuk beberapa menit. Setelah itu kau boleh kabur," bujuknya.

"Aku tidak tertarik," kata Sasuke dengan suara bosan.

Mana ada yang mau menghadiri pertemuan keluarga, jika yang dibahas hanya seputar sejarah yang belum pasti kebenarannya. Iblis yang tersegel? Siapa yang percaya itu di zaman modern seperti ini?

"Oh, ayolah, jika kau tidak datang kita akan kena marah," kata Rei terus berusaha.

"Aku, bukan kau."

"Jangan bodoh, aku sebagai sepupumu pasti kena marah. Sai sih enak, dia tidak mendapat tugas berat sepertiku," keluh Rei. Keluarga mereka, keluarga Uchiha adalah sisa-sisa garis murni keturunan suku penjaga. Dan sebagai rahasia, mereka memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa. Tiap orang memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing. Tapi satu keistimewaan utama. Keluarga Uchiha memiliki mata Sharingan, yang sangat kuat dan menjadi legenda dalam sejarah. Tapi Sasuke yang sejak dulu tidak percaya dengan segala yang dia anggap omong kosong, tidak memiliki kekuatan atau setidaknya belum. Rei contohnya, memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk bertarung dan kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, tapi hanya terbatas untuk luka fisik. Dan Sai, yang juga sepupu Sasuke dan Rei memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah apa yang dia gambar menjadi hidup.

"Ayolah Sasuke...Kau tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan para tetua' kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke berbelok di sebuah gang gelap. Meninggalkan Rei yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Inilah yang kusebut dengan anak bandel."

Sasuke terus melangkah dalam kegelapan. Menyusuri lorong gelap yang sempit. Tapi ternyata hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan sekelompok mafia yang sedang melakukan transanksi narkoba.

"Oh, shit!"

-

-

-

"Kau berhasil membawanya kembali, Rei?" tanya seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat yang memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. Dia memakai yukata biru dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan di atas lantai kayu.

Rei mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu sendirilah, Sai. Dia itu tidak suka dengan acara seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan kak Itachi?"

"Di ruang pribadi dengan paman Fugaku," jawab Sai tak acuh. Dia berjalan melewati Rei.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Perpustakaan."

"Huh! Apa semua anggota keluarga Uchiha menyebalkan? Apa aku termasuk, ya?" Rei menggumam sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Ah! Harus cari Sasuke! Bisa gawat jika dia tidak menghadiri pertemuan keluarga kali ini!" Kimono putihnya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

-

-

-

"Gaara kemana, sih?" Naruto memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi dia hanya mendapati manusia yang berlalu lalang.

"Baru aku tinggal tiga menit dia sudah hilang. Menyebalkan, lain kali aku yang akan meninggalkannya." Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas sambil berjalan tidak tentu arah. Sadar-sadar dia sudah ada di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Tentu saja dia tidak sadar, kerena kegelapan sudah menjadi temannya sejak beberapa ribu tahun terakhir. Di depannya tampak segerombol orang yang sedang berkelahi atau mengeroyok seseorang tepatnya.

"Huh, manusia bodoh."

Naruto tetap saja berjalan dengan tenang seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi tidak dengan gerombolan orang berjas hitam ini. Mereka memasang posisi siaga begitu melihat keberadaan Naruto.

"Siapa kau?!" Salah satu dari mereka membentak Naruto. Naruto tak bergeming. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah yang kotor.

"Hanya seorang bocah?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Singkirkan dia!" Salah satu dari mereka memberi perintah untuk membunuh Naruto. Naruto kesal atas serangan tiba-tiba ini. Dia belum mengatakan apa-apa' kan?

"Kalian sungguh bodoh mencoba melawanku," Naruto menyeringai, seringai iblis yang haus akan darah.

Tidak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatan, Naruto hanya memerlukan cakar di jari-jari tangannya untuk membunuh mereka dengan sekali tebas. Dalam satu menit, dua puluh orang tumbang. Diam tak bergerak karena kehilangan nyawa mereka.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup dalam radius delapan meter di tempat itu.

"Mereka menghajarmu dengan parah, ya?" ujar Naruto berjongkok di samping orang itu. Rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memang sudah tertutupi darah segar.

"Bersyukurlah aku sedang tidak berniat membunuhmu hari ini." Naruto tidak yakin orang itu pingsan atau tidak. Sudut matanya melihat sesuatu tergeletak di samping tubuh pemuda yang memiliki kulit seputih porselen, meskipun dalam gelap Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Naruto memungut benda itu. Tampak seperti medali tapi lebih pantas disebut liontin. Ular melingkar di sekelilingnya, di tengah ada segitiga seperti piramid yang memuat lambang matahari yang merupakan lambang Horus dan di atasnya ada gambar mata yang merupakan simbol dari mata Horus.

"Benda apa ini?" Naruto mendekatkan liontin itu ke wajahnya mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Dia merasa familiar dengan benda itu. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut hitam itu begerak. Perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Matanya begitu hitam, kelam seperti malam. Tapi mata itu terkejut saat berhasil menatap wajah Naruto. Sedetik Naruto menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Lalu tersadar saat ingat matanya pasti berwarna merah saat ini.

"Uh, kau memang manusia lemah," cemooh Naruto. Ternyata orang dihadapannya ini sama seperti manusia lainnya, takut akan matanya.

"Si..siapa kau?" tanyanya lemah. Luka di kepalanya tampaknya parah. Darah tak hentinya menetes.

"Um, mau kukatakan bagaimana juga kau tidak akan percaya." Naruto membungkuk rendah, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya ini. "Kau percaya jika aku bilang kalau aku ini iblis?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Mata pemuda dihadapannya terbelalak. Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Diluar dugaan ternyata." Naruto berdiri.

"Semoga kematianmu menyenangkan," kata Naruto berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang berlumuran darah itu. Liontin yang dia temukan tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Tunggu..." panggil pemuda itu. Suaranya semakin lemah. Kepalanya semakin berat dan sakit. Tapi Naruto tidak menoleh. Sedikitpun tidak menoleh. Pandangan pemuda bermata hitam itu meredup. Kesadarannya menghilang, hingga akhirnya dia pingsan.

-

-

-

TBC

A/N: Re pikir Re orang bego. Ternyata emang bener. Oh ya, panggil aku Re. Kalo Haiku itu si nama selingkuhan Re. Hm...sekedar pemberitahuan. 'Re' yang di atas bukan Re. Kalo di Demon Re jadi Rei. Bingung'kan? Dan satu lagi, Cash bakal jadi pegawai tetap. Baik itu di Demon atau di Vampir Hunter.

**Dibalik Topeng:**

Rei: Hai Re! Lama ngak kelihatan (senyum manis)

Re: Oh! Hai! (salting plus panik)

Rei: Ngomong2 itu siapa? (nunjuk org di samping Re)

Cash: Perkenalkan nama saya Cash (membungkuk ala Jepang. Sebenarnya si sok polos)

Rei: (tampang detektif) Cakep juga. Kau kemana aja setahun ini, Re?

Re: Eh?! itu...anu...eh (garuk-garuk pipi. Lalu dengan gaya saltingnya merangkul bahu Cash)

Rei: (cengo) Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kau pergi setahun, ngak kasi kabar, nelantarin anak kecil bandel itu, cuma karena dia! (nunjuk Cash dengan dramatis)

Cash+Re: (lebih cengo)

Re: Hei, hei, apa maksud kata-katamu itu?

Rei: Tega kamu Re! Tega! Kamu memang tega!!

Cash: Anu...ini ngomongin apa ya? (ngak ngerti)

Rei: Kamu tega! Tega! Tega! (makin nglunjak)

Re: Please deh. Kamu itu seperti pacar yang diselingkuhin tau

Rei: Awas! Akan aku laporkan pada 'Dia'

Re: (panik+horror) JANGAN!! Kumohon jangan diaduin!

Cash: Ini ngomongin apa sih!(masih ngak ngerti)

Re: Kumohon!!!! Aku bisa mati kalau kamu kasi tau 'Dia'

.......: Cinta itu tidak memandang gender

Cash+Re+Rei: Hah?

.......: Maaf saya ada job penting. Harus ngawas ujian kelulusan hantu di neraka, daah!

Cash: Ya..yang ta..tadi itu siapa (gemetar)

Re: Yah, rambut panjang, baju putih, ngak liat punggungnya utuh?

Rei: Ah, Itu Tante-kun (mandang tempat Tantu-kun ngilang. Tante-kun! Ajarin caranya ngilang!)

Cash: Siapa?

Rei: Yang menciptakan aku, RE dan 'Dia'

Cash:Ooh. AH! Jadi kau menentang hubunganku dengan Re?? (akhirnya sadar) Awas saja! Tak akan kuberikan lagi fanfic SasuNaru.

Rei: (murka) Kau pikir siapa yang memberimu fanfic SasuNaru, Hah? Kalau begitu 'AAD' kupending! (balik ngancam)

Cash: A...APA??? Ngak bisa gitu!! Dasar penulis ngaret!

Rei: Berani menghinaku...Awas saja bocah, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya apalagi membacanya.

Cash: (Mengkeret) Ini yang tidak kusuka darinya

Re: Sudahlah (menepuk kepala Cash) Lebih baik kita kabur, OK? Hitungan ketiga. Satu...dua...tiga! (ngacir berdua)

Rei: HEI!! KEMBALI KALIAN! JIKA TERTANGKAP AKAN AKU HABISI KALIAN!!! (teriak murka)

**Tante-kun**: Nah, biarin aja mereka main kejar-kejaran. Lebih baik kalian kasih Riview penulis cerita ini yang sangat tidak rajin menulis. Semua karyanya dibiarkan tak terurus. Seperti Rei dan Re. *AH! UJIANNYA!!!*


	3. Pencurian ciuman pertama

A/N: Maaf telat publish. Ada banyak halangan. Hujanlah, ngak ada bemo, ngak ada temen, mama ngoceh, editor ngilang. *Banyak alasan!* *Digeplak*

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: Dengan bangga author menyatakan jika fic ini adalah NaruSasu. *Tidak bisa diganggu gugat!*

Warning: OOC, ada darahnya, agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai. Dan tentu saja dipenuhi YAOI! *Err...maybe?*

DEMON

CHAPTER 3

"..Suke.."

_Siapa yang memanggil?_

"Sasuke..."

_Siapa?_

"Sasuke sadarlah!"

_Rei?_

"Ugh!"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam pandangannya adalah warna putih yang dia kenali sebagai lengan baju Rei.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke lemah, merasakan kepalanya sedikit sakit.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Terluka parah. Lagipula..." Rei mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Sasuke. "Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanyanya bingung. Lebih dari dua puluh mayat tergeletak di sekitar mereka. Semuanya tewas dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Seperti habis dibunuh binatang buas, darah berceceran dimana-mana. Bau amis juga mulai terasa menyengat.

Sasuke kaget dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

"Ini..." Dia sungguh kaget melihat gelimpangan mayat di sekelilingnya. Rei masih berlutut di sampingnya.

"Ini jelas bukan perbuatan manusia..." gumam Rei. Dia berdiri untuk mendekati salah satu mayat dan memeriksanya. Terlihat torehan memanjang di dada, sisanya cakaran dalam yang membuat pakaian robek dengan hasil usus terburai.

"Bekas lukanya seperti cakaran. Tajam dan mengoyak tubuh dengan cepat. Binatang buas mana yang bisa melakukan ini? Lagipula ini kota besar. Tidak mungkin ada binatang buas. Bahkan anjing liarpun tidak ada. Jangan-jangan..." Rei mulai berguman sendiri.

Sasuke berusaha duduk. Tanah gang ini terasa dingin. Bajunya tampak berantakan dan penuh darahnya sendiri. Membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Hei, aku belum pikun. Aku ingat kau masuk ke gang ini."

Rei mengitari tempat itu. Mencari petunjuk. Dia menemukan tas yang penuh berisi kantong kecil-kecil berisi serbuk putih. Rei mencicipinya.

"Ugh! Ini heroin. Mereka pasti sedang bertransaksi." Rei membuang bungkusan itu asal saja. Rasanya dia mulai bosan berada di sini. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Rei. Ingat Sasuke berada di sini sejak tadi. Butuh sepuluh menit baginya untuk menemukan Sasuke. Dan ketika berhasil menemukannya, pemandangan inilah yang didapatinya. Dengan Sasuke tergeletak bersimbah darah dan hampir tewas. Untung Rei bisa menyembuhkannya. Yah, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya. Karena Sasuke masih kesulitan berdiri saat ini. Tapi sudah pasti orang-orang ini yang melukai Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Rei seakan dia baru saja ditanyai jalan ke bulan tanpa perlu menggunakan roket.

"Aku...tidak ingat."

"APA?"

"Aku tidak ingat," ulang Sasuke. Dia memegangi kepalanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Yang...yang kuingat hanya aku dikeroyok oleh orang-orang ini dan setelahnya..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Kepalamu pasti tidak beres." Rei tertawa tertahan tapi berubah serius saat ditatap galak oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan tertawa!" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Ukh! Baiklah. Ayo pulang, lukamu itu perlu disembuhkan lagi. Lagipula dua puluh menit lagi pertemuan akan dimulai." Rei memandang mayat-mayat di sekitarnya sejenak. "Dan fakta pembunuhan ini akan menjadi bahan obrolan yang sangat menarik untuk dibicarakan."

Rei menyeret Sasuke keluar dari gang yang gelap itu. Menjaganya agar tidak kabur lagi.

"Cobalah untuk mengingat," kata Rei.

"Kepalaku masih sakit bodoh!"

"Kurasa kepalamu terbentur," Rei tertawa kecil.

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Akui saja. Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini. Aku janji."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Huh, kau memang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa malu? Hanya menghadapi orang-orang itu saja kau sampai sekarat seperti ini? Jika aku jadi kau, mereka sudah kukalahkan dalam sepuluh menit."

"Apa kau pikir mereka anak tujuh belas tahun yang bisa kuhajar dengan mudah? Mereka orang-orang profesional." Sasuke tidak terima dihina seperti itu.

"Sudah kukatakan dari dulu. Latihlah kekuatanmu," kata Rei datar. "Jangan katakan kau tidak peduli lagi. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak percaya omong kosong itu. Kau puas dengan kalimat baruku?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Sangat puas. Tapi kau tidak bisa menutup matamu Sasuke. Kau tahu kekuatan itu ada, ya'kan?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak mau mempercayai semua ini.

"Sasuke, lihat aku!"

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap wajah Rei dan seketika terpaku.

Inilah yang dimaksudkannya. Meski dia sudah melihat buktinya. Mata Rei yang kini berwarna merah dengan tiga tanda koma di pupilnya. Sasuke tetap tak mau mengakuinya. Dirinya seperti menolak mentah-mentah kenyataan di hadapannya.

"Kau mau menyangkal bagaimana lagi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi dirimu seperti ini?"

Sasuke tetap tak menjawab.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui," keluh Rei menyerah.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau percaya dan meski aku sudah melihat buktinya, aku tidak bisa percaya."

Rei mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kupikir....kau harus memeriksakan kepalamu ke RSJ, Sasuke," saran Rei.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau saja yang pergi!"

Rei tertawa. "Kau itu sungguh menyebalkan, Sasuke!"

"Dan kau tidak pernah berpikir jika kau itu menyebalkan?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Langkahnya sedikit goyah. Rei buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Lukamu parah. Nanti saat pertemuan kau diam saja. Serahkan masalah ini padaku."

"Terserah."

"Lihat saja, kau akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal atas sikap tidak pedulimu ini," Rei berkata kesal. Ketahuilah, kesabaran itu ada batasnya.

(69)69(69)69(69)

Ruangan bergaya tradisional ini bercahaya temaram. Hanya ada tiga lilin yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Lingkaran yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang berbaju biru dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya. Ya, klan Uchiha yang sedang mengadakan pertemuan.

Sasuke duduk diam di samping Rei. Wajahnya tampak dingin dan menyiratkan kebosanan. Matanya menatap wajah-wajah serius di sekelilingnya satu persatu. Lalu berakhir dengan menatap Rei yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia tampak mendengarkan perkataan tetua dengan serius.

"Tampaknya mulai terjadi hal-hal yang aneh. Aura kegelapan mulai terasa di kota ini. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Sasuke mendengus. _Yang tidak beres adalah kepalamu sendiri, _batin Sasuke kesal. Menatap tetua yang menurutnya banyak omong. Dua tetua yang dijuluki Senju.

"Mungkin saja, ramalan segel iblis akan lepas menjadi kenyataan. Sejak setahun yang lalu masalah dan hal-hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara logika mulai terjadi."

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius. Sampai akhirnya Rei buka suara.

"Aku tampaknya tidak sengaja menemukan bukti itu, Tetua," kata Rei sopan.

Semua otomatis menoleh padanya. Banyak yang menatapnya tidak percaya dan seperti meremehkan. Dalam ruangan itu Reilah yang paling berbeda. Dia satu-satunya yang memakai kimono putih sementara yang lain memakai kimono biru gelap. Sasuke semakin kesal melihatnya. Untuk apa juga Rei berbicara. Biarkan saja dua Senju itu mengoceh.

"Apa maksudmu, Rei?" Fugaku bertanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan gelimpangan mayat di sebuah gang," Rei berkata tenang.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya salah satu Senju.

"Aku sedang mencoba jalan pintas. Tapi yang aku temukan malah gelimpangan mayat. Dan kondisi mayat-mayat itu sungguh tidak wajar."

"Apa benar yang kau katakan itu, Rei?"

Rei mengangguk yakin. "Aku melihatnya. Sudah kuperiksa keadaan mayat-mayat itu. Tidak salah lagi, luka itu tidak disebabkan oleh manusia. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika itu perbuatan iblis. Aku tidak begitu tahu akan keadaan korban yang dibunuh iblis," Rei berkata panjang lebar.

"Itachi. Periksa tempat yang dikatakan Rei!" perintah Fugaku.

"Baik." Itachi segera bangkit dan keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Sasuke yang terdiam sedari tadi tampak semakin bosan, sementara Rei yang duduk di sampingnya tampak mengawasinya.

Rei tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai dirinya yang terluka pada para tetua. Mungkin Rei berpikir jika itu hanya akan menambah masalah saja. Dan jujur, Sasuke sangat setuju dengan pemikiran itu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Rei pelan. Salah satu tetua mengoceh lagi tentang kemungkinan segel iblis telah lepas. Tapi tampaknya Rei separuh mendengarkan. Semua yang hadir mulai merasa cemas. Mungkinkah segel iblis terlepas?

"Hn."

"Kau..."

"Apa kita tidak bisa memeriksa tempat yang dijadikan tempat penyegelan iblis itu?" Sebuah pertanyaan mengalihkan perhatian Rei.

Dilihatnya Sai dengan senyum palsunya tengah bertanya pada Danzou. Salah satu tetua yang menurut Rei dan Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan jika bisa mereka tidak akan keberatan membunuh Danzou.

"Keberadaan kota itu telah disembunyikan. Para pendahulu menghapus lokasi itu dari catatan sejarah. Lagipula tipis kemungkin segel terlepas."

"Jadi siapa, ah, maksudku apa yang membunuh orang-orang yang dikatakan Rei?" sela Sasuke sinis. Senang punya alasan untuk menyerang tetua menyebalkan itu.

Danzou membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi terhenti karena Itachi muncul tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana?"

Semua yang hadir di ruangan itu memandang Itachi.

"Rei benar, aku sudah memastikannya. Luka yang ada di tubuh para mayat bukan luka yang bisa ditimbulkan manusia. Itu sesuai dengan catatan leluhur mengenai luka yang bisa ditimbulkan iblis. Luka sayatan tajam seperti kuku setajam pedang." Itachi mengakhiri laporan singkatnya. Sementara para pendengar berubah pucat. Sasuke tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tidak peduli dengan perubahan atmosfir yang mulai terasa mengkahwatirkan. Rei sedikit menaikkan alisnya, meski dirinya sendiri tidak tampak terlalu terusik.

"Kau tampak tidak peduli bahkan jika seluruh keluarga ini dibantai," komentar Rei separuh menyindir separuh heran.

"Memang benar," Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Tidak heran kau berkata seperti itu." Sasuke tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berkata. Tapi Rei menoleh, lebih untuk membalas kata-kata orang itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mencari masalah, Sai?" Rei berkata pedas.

Sai tersenyum, senyum palsunya yang biasa.

"Aku selalu heran dengan gadis yang tampak selalu galak ini. Tidak heran tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" tanya Rei, tampak tidak terpengaruh. "Seperti kau tidak punya kosakata yang lebih baik saja."

"Tidak juga, hanya saja kau tampak seperti gadis yang terlalu banyak ikut campur."

_Benar_, batin Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi hobimu yang selalu memotong pembicaraan orang itu tidak kau sebut ikut campur?" balas Rei.

_Yang ini juga benar_, tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau harusnya diam dan mendengarkan saja, Rei."

"Begitu. Kau sepertinya menantangku, Sai," desis Rei.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia bangkit berdiri, tampaknya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, sementara Rei tidak sadar karena dia sedang melempar kata-kata pembalasan pada Sai.

(69)69(69)69(69)

"Cash, kau sudah menemukan mereka?" tanya Re. Entah ada angin apa mereka pulang ke markas dengan jalan kaki. Mungkin mereka ingin gaya baru?

"Mereka?" Cash memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

Re memperjelas maksudnya. "Maksudku suku penjaga."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bertanya seperti itu sementara kita dari kemarin-kemarin selalu bersama?" Cash bingung sendiri.

Re terdiam. "Eh? Benar juga, ya? Aku tidak sadar."

Cash menghela nafas panjang. " Kenapa semua jadi bodoh?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan bodoh?" tanya Re tidak terima.

"He..he..semua orang yang aku temui bodoh," kata Cash dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Sial!"

"Ada gangguan," kata Cash tiba-tiba. Langkahnya terhenti.

Re menaikkan alisnya.

Cash menunjuk pintu masuk markas mereka.

"Selesaikan saja sendiri. Tikus itu pasti datang untuk menyelidiki," kata Re. "Aku masuk pakai jalan biasa saja." Dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah menghilang.

Cash menyeringai senang. "Sudah agak lama tidak membunuh manusia."

(69)69(69)69(69)

Iruka mengawasi pintu masuk gua di hadapannya. Tampaknya ada yang aneh. Kenapa ada cahaya lampu dari dalam? Apa memang markas Orochimaru ada disini? Iruka menjaga jaraknya dengan pintu masuk. Jaraknya pasti sekitar dua ratus meter. Latihannya di FBI sudah mengajarkan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan sarang musuh. Ugh, sejak setahun yang lalu dia sudah diperintahkan untuk melacak jejak Orochimaru. Pelanggaran yang dia buat cukup berat. Itu termasuk menggelapkn artefak-artefak sejarah untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi anehnya setahun lalu Orochimaru menghilang. Tanpa ada jejak sedikit pun. Iruka saja perlu waktu satu tahun untuk sampai ke tempat ini. Tempat terakhir Orochimaru melakukan penggalian. Setahunya ini bukan situs penggalian. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan bangunan kuno atau apa. Apa ini hanya tempat persembunyian Orochimaru? Tapi jika benar, kenapa dia berada di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah dia bisa kabur keluar negeri atau bersembunyi. Tapi yang jelas tidak mungkin dia bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini. Iruka tetap dengan waspada mengawasi pintu masuk.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Iruka benar-benar terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh kebelakang. Dihadapannya ada pemuda berambut coklat dihighlight merah. Dengan pakaian yang menurut Iruka sangat aneh. Jubah? Apa sekarang Hallowen? Iruka mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda ini aneh dan rasanya berbahaya.

"Kau siapa?" Iruka mencoba mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Cash tersenyum sopan. "Namaku Cash."

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Iruka. Pemuda di depannya ini tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk. Entah mengapa Iruka menjadi takut melihatnya.

"Rumahku tepat dibelakang anda," tambah Cash.

Iruka berbalik. Arah yang ditunjuk Cash adalah pintu gua. Tidak salah lagi.

"Tapi anda..." Iruka menoleh mendengar perkataan Cash. Dan tepat pada saat itu Cash berjalan melewatinya. Detik-detik dimana Iruka bisa menikmati kehidupannya. Karena kematian akan dengan cepat menghampiri dan akan membuat malaikat kematian dengan senang hati menjemput.

Dalam sedetik Iruka telah tersungkur ke tanah. Darah menggenang di sekitarnya. Nyawanya telah pergi. Meninggalkan tubuh yang terkoyak.

Cash tertawa kecil. "....sebaiknya tidak usah mampir."

Dengan tenang dia berlalu dari tempat itu. Seringai iblis terlukis di wajahnya. Manusia mana lagi yang perlu dia bunuh? Sebanyak apapun, dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Karena dia adalah iblis yang haus akan darah manusia.

(69)69(69)69(69)

"Darimana saja kau, Naruto?" tanya Gaara begitu Naruto muncul di aula.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Gaara!" Naruto berkata kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini ribut sekali," celetuk Re yang baru saja datang.

"Mana Cash?" tanya Naruto.

"Diluar membereskan tikus yang memata-matai tempat ini," jawab Re.

"Manusia?"

Re hanya mengangguk. Dia duduk di kursi terdekat. "Naruto, apa yang kau genggam itu?" Re memperhatikan tangan kiri Naruto yang menggenggam sesuatu. Agak tertutupi karena dia menggunakan jubah.

Naruto menunjukkan tangannya sekaligus memperlihatkan benda yang digenggamnya.

"Itu!" Re tersentak kaget. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Naruto dan merebut liontin yang dipegang Naruto.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya melihat sikap Re.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto memandang bingung.

"Kalian tidak ingat benda ini?" tanya Re.

Gaara dan Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ini benda milik suku penjaga! Naruto! Kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya Re bersemangat.

"Anu...tadi aku memungutnya," jawab Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Milik siapa ini? Kau tidak tahu pemiliknya?" tanya Re.

"Tenanglah, Re." Cash muncul tiba-tiba dan meraih liontin yang Re genggam. "Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pemilik liontin ini."

Cash menyeberangi ruangan. Menghampiri laptopnya dan segera menghidupkannya. "Aku bisa mencarinya di internet."

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga kau memandangi benda itu lama-lama, ya Cash?" celetuk Gaara.

"Serahkan saja padaku."

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Naruto. Re kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu mereka kemana. Jalan-jalan atau mencari petunjuk mungkin," jawab Re. "Naruto, dimana kau menemukan liontin itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya berpikir untuk mengumpulkan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku tidak tahu itu milik siapa. Tapi aku memungutnya saat membunuh dua puluh manusia. Kutemukan tergeletak di samping bocah yang hampir mati."

"Bocah?" Re memasang tampang bodoh. "Bocah dalam standarmu itu berapa tahun?"

"Setidaknya tujuh belas tahun ke bawah," jawab Naruto.

"Kau layak jadi pedophil," celetuk Cash.

"Enak saja. Bocah itu cowok!" bela Naruto.

"Nah, itu dia! Lihat saja, buktikan ucapanku," kata Cash yakin.

"Sejak kapan kau ganti profesi jadi peramal, Cash?" kata Naruto sinis.

"Perkerjaan sampingan..." Cash melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu.

Sejenak tidak ada yang berkata-kata.

"Ketemu!" Cash bersorak girang. Seruannya membuat Re yang baru saja mau bersandar di sandaran kursi terlonjak.

"Cobalah untuk tidak bertingkah seperti Naruto, Cash. Cukup satu iblis hiperaktif saja di sini."

"Kenapa aku merasa terhina, ya?" kata Naruto sinis.

"He..he..maaf." Cash nyengir minta maaf. Tapi berikutnya wajahnya berubah serius. "Dengarkan ini! Liontin ini adalah ular symbolic masonic. Suatu lambang iblis yang sudah sangat terkenal. Tapi beberapa kelompok menggunakannya sebagai jimat atau penangkal. Meski cukup terkenal dalam dunia mistik. Benda ini hanya diketahui oleh sedikit orang. Keberadaannya pun mulai hilang. Satu-satunya yang diketahui memakai liontin ini hanya Klan Uchiha. Itu ringkasannya. Intinya, Klan Uchihalah yang kita perlukan. Aku sudah mengeceknya, mereka ada di sini. Berada di timur kota Konoha."

Cash menatap Iblis-iblis di depannya. Menunggu reaksi.

"Bagus! Panggil Leader, kita akan melakukan penyerangan malam ini!" kata Re.

"Setahuku ini sudah malam," gumam Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau punya hak untuk menentukan apa yang harus kita lakukan, Re?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Sekali-kali berkata seperti pemimpin tidak ada salahnya'kan?"

"Malam ini akan menyenangkan," kata Naruto.

"Kita akan memberikan salam yang amat sopan."

(69)69(69)69(69)

"Sasuke, kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Hn."

"Itu artinya 'ya' atau 'tidak'?" tanya Rei.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kemarikan kepalamu!" Rei habis sabar. Sasuke yang seperti ini selalu membuatnya naik darah.

"Aduh! Sakit! Apa kau tidak bisa lebih kasar lagi?" Sasuke berseru kesal.

"Seharusnya tidak jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Rei memeriksa kepala Sasuke yang tadi terluka. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras hingga membuatmu amnesia ringan."

"Hn."

"Kau ini, kalau kau tetap bersikap tidak peduli seperti ini kau akan selalu dapat masalah," nasehat Rei.

"Apa yang dikatakan para tetua?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Rei melotot. "Sasuke! Kau bertanya!"

"Apa harus sebegitu hebohnya?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak, hanya saja jarang aku mendengarmu bertanya hal-hal yang menyangkut tetua." Tangan Rei terus mengalirkan kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka di kepala Sasuke.

"Tetua tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku yakin mereka mengambil tindakan tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Tapi siapa peduli? Jika itu yang mereka inginkan. Biarkan saja mereka berbuat sesukanya."

"Hn."

Rei memperhatikan Sasuke yang memandang ke luar jendela. Tanpa sengaja tertatap olehnya kemeja Sasuke yang tidak terkancing bagian atasnya. Sepertinya ada yang janggal...

"Sasuke...liontinmu dimana?"

Sasuke tersentak. Dia meraba lehernya.

"Liontin...apa terjatuh saat itu?" Sasuke tampak keget. "Sial! Bagaimana bisa...?"

DUUAARRR!!!

Ledakan itu membuat Sasuke dan Rei terlonjak.

"Ada apa?" Rei langsung membuka jendela kamar Sasuke untuk melihat keadaan. Dihadapannya, mungkin hanya berjarak dua ratus meter. Terlihat api merah dengan kepulan asap hitam. Tidak hanya itu, Rei merasakan perubahan atmosfir dengan cepat. Begitu berat dan menekan. Sasukepun pasti bisa merasakannya. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Sasuke! Tunggu di sini! Aku akan melihat keadaan!" Rei segera berlari keluar.

"Hei..!"

Sementara itu. Diluar kompleks kediaman Uchiha.

"Wah, ledakan yang indah," komentar Cash.

"Terima kasih." Deidara merasa tersanjung.

"Selera senimu rendah sekali. Ledakan kecil seperti itu tidak bisa disebut karya seni," cemooh seseorang.

"Tuan Sasori. Tidakkah anda bisa menghargai karya seni orang lain?"

"Hm. Tidak. Karena karyaku adalah yang terbaik."

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku menantang anda untuk membuat karya seni terbaik di tempat ini."

"Kuterima dengan senang hati."

Dan mereka berdua langsung melompati tembok yang menjadi tumpuan kaki mereka.

"Seperti biasa, tetap meributkan karya seni," komentar Re.

"Itu masih bisa aku terima. Tapi kenapa hanya kita yang harus pergi?" gerutu Naruto. Yang di perintahkan untuk menyerang memang Naruto, Re, Cash, Sasori dan Deidara saja.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Naruto. Dengan begini kita bisa membunuh dengan bebas," ujar Re.

"Umm. Benar juga. Ayo! Sampai kapan kita mau berdiri disini?"

Cash mengibaskan jubahnya. "Menu utama baru saja dihidangkan." Dan merekapun melompat untuk menyongsong medan pertempuran yang sudah panas.

-

-

Suasanya di luar semakin buruk menurut Sasuke. Kepulan asap dimana-mana dan orang-orang berlarian. Ini menyebalkan! Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyesal tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk ikut dalam pertempuran ini

Krieeet...

Sasuke menoleh, mengira Rei yang masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi tebakannya salah. Orang itu bukan Rei. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa menyebutnya orang. Dia...Iblis!

-

-

Rei berlari di atas lantai kayu yang berderik ketika dia lewati. Tidak perlu berpikir jauh. Rei sudah bisa menebak apa yang menyerang tempat ini. Iblis... Rei mempercepat langkahnya berniat menghampiri tempat asalnya ledakan ketika langkahnya harus terhenti. Terhenti oleh seseorang yang memblokir jalannya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat di highlight merah dengan anting salib di telinga kanannya.

"Hai Nona! Mau bermain-main denganku?" tanyanya dengan senyum sopan. Sebuah pedang hitam tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Kebetulan sekali," kata Rei seraya tersenyum manis. "Kita sama-sama pengguna pedang. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan meladenimu." Rei pun sudah menggenggam pedang. Pedang yang hanya sepanjang tujuh puluh lima senti.

"Wah, nona baik sekali."

"Tidak perlu banyak tingkah! Ayo maju!"

Dan keduanya saling menyerang. Terdengar dentang logam yang begitu nyaring sehingga mampu memekakkan telinga.

"Siapa nama, Nona?"

"Tak kusangka kau pria yang memiliki tata krama."

"Sejak zaman dulu wanita adalah mahkluk yang harus dihargai."

"Aku tersanjung. Namaku Rei, Rei Uchiha."

"Kalau begitu, cukup panggil aku Cash."

Dan pertarungan pun berlanjut ke level yang lebih seru. Melibatkan penghancuran properti Uchiha dan beberapa luka.

-

-

-

"Eh? Kupikir tidak ada orang," pemuda berambut pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia memasuki ruangan berpenerangan minim ini.

"Ada seseorang rupanya. Hei! Kau mendengarkanku?" Naruto menyeberangi ruangan. Dimana dia melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan jendela. Menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Baik. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak seinchipun, setidaknya untuk menghindari mahkluk yang tengah menghampirinya ini. Tubuhnya terpaku begitu melihat mata merah itu. Rasanya dia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

Mahkluk itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya.

"Kau..?" Mahkluk berambut pirang itu nampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan disini? Pergi dari kamarku!" Sasuke mencoba mengusir ketakutannya.

"Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi kupikir kau sudah mati," Iblis ini berkata padanya. Ya, Sasuke mengakui jika pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah iblis.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mengenalku," Sasuke berkata dingin.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini menaikkan alisnya. "Secepat itu kau lupa? Seingatku baru lima jam yang lalu kita bertemu."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu," kata Sasuke dingin.

Urat kesal muncul di dahi Naruto. "Kau memang menyebalkan, Teme." Tangan kanan Naruto meraih leher Sasuke. Mencekiknya.

Sasuke tersentak. Dia tidak menyadari gerakan Naruto yang begitu capat. Sadar-sadar tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah ada dilehernya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Sasuke mencoba berontak, tapi tenaganya kalah jauh. Yang ada cengkraman di lehernya makin kuat. Dia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku tajam itu mulai melukai kulit lehernya.

"Le..lepas..." suara Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokannya. Iblis di depannya tidak menggubris kata-katanya. "Kau menarik, Teme." Naruto melonggarkan cekikkannya tapi tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Sasuke.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Mencoba menghirup udara yang rasanya ingin meninggalkan paru-parunya. Tapi nafasnya tertahan begitu dia menatap sepasang mata merah dihadapannya. Mata merah yang balik menatap mata hitamnya. Sasuke terpaku, untuk kesekian kalinya dia terpaku. Terhipnotis oleh mata merah yang menatapnya tajam.

Lalu tanpa diduga sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Otak Sasuke berhenti bekerja. Sampai dia akhirnya sadar jika pemuda didepannya ini tengah menciumnya. Sasuke menganga kaget. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sini?

Ciuman itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Dia tidak bisa mendorong pemuda di depannya ini menjauh. Ciumannya terasa begitu lembut tapi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi panas. Pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Tapi sebelum itu sempat terjadi....

BRAAKK!

"SASUKE!" pintu di hadapan Sasuke tampaknya baru saja di tendang dengan keras. Gangguan ini otomatis menghentikan aksi si iblis pirang dan memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk bernafas.

"SASU...!" teriakan Rei tertahan begitu melihat apa yang terjadi dengan sepupunya. "Hei! Menjauh darinya!" perintah Rei.

"Rupanya ada gangguan," ujar pemuda pirang itu. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, Teme. Kita lanjutkan lain kali." Pemuda pirang itu nyengir jail dan melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rei menghampiri Sasuke yang merosot ke lantai. Wajahnya pucat.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" ulang Rei. Berlutut dihadapan sepupunya ini. Memastikan keadaannya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut.

"Sasuke, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Rei lagi. Mata Sasuke menatap kosong sampai akhirnya dia bergumam.

"Sial..."

"Apa?'

"Berengsek..."

"Heh?"

"Awas kau iblis sial! Akan kubalas suatu hari nanti!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berseru marah. Membuat Rei yang berlutut di depannya terjatuh kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"Dia membenturkan kepalamu lagi, ya?" tanya Rei heran.

Tampaknya dia tidak melihat adegan 'pencurian ciuman pertama Sasuke'.

-

-

-

Fin

-

-

-

He..he.. bercanda. Yang bener itu.....To Be Continued!

A/N: HA..HA..Kasihan kau Sasu! Tumben-tumbennya kau jadi korban. Kalo minggu lalu ada yang protes karena ngak ada 'getar-getar'. Sekarang Re langsung nulis manuver 'penyerangan'. Yah, mungkin romance-ny belum kelihatan. Tp seenggaknya Sasu udah terpesona ama matanya Naru kan? Umm...bisa tolongin kasi ide Re buat ending ngak? Re beneran mentok (nabrak tembok). Maunya sih NaruSasu bersama forever. But, demon vs human-nya gimana? Masa...Huwa!!! Ngak! ngak mungkin Re bunuh iblis2 ganteng tercinta! *kecuali Kakuzu ama Conan*. Ya? Ya? Bantuin Re. Soalnya Editor Re ngak bisa diandalin. Masa dia cuma bilang "NaruSasu bersama selamya" Gue juga tau Editor geblek! Padahal yang Re tanya itu caranya agar mereka bisa bersama. Udah ngak jaman istilah "Dunia hanya milik berdua". Ya? Bantuin Re!

Eh, eh, Re mau bikin kuis nih! Coba jawab! Jika Re ngasih ni fanfic ke guru bahasa Indonesia Re. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Gurunya tak berkomentar dan langsung ngasi Re nilai merah di rapot.

Gurunya marah trus nabok Re.

Gurunya nyeramahin Re karena yaoi tidak bisa diterima khayalak ramai.

Gurunya malah histeris, itu karena gurunya jg fans SasuNaru/NaruSasu.

Kirim jawaban anda dengan mengetik REG (spasi) (a,b,c ato d) kirim lewat review! Terima kasih telah mau membaca fic nista Re.


	4. Latih aku!

For Namikaze lin-chan yang minta agar Demon dilanjutin. Jujur. Kalo ngak diminta ama lin-chan ngak bakal Re lanjutin, soalnya ngak ada waktu.

Trus, Fanfic ini Re publish sebagai hadiah ulang taun buat Cassie. Lo nongol lumayan banyak disini. Moga lo panjang umur. Eh, ngak, suka-suka lo aja deh.

Lalu, Demon akan agak lama dilanjutin soalnya Re ngak dapet libur dan lagi kering ide. Tapi akan Re usahain biar happy ending.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warning: OOC, OC, ada darahnya, agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai.

DEMON

Chapter 4

Summary: Sharingan yang lenyap dari mata Sharingan yang lain. Hanya muncul ketika saatnya tiba. Mengungkapkan rahasia yang terus disembunyikan. Tugas yang diemban sejak dahulu. Sejak para iblis mulai mengacau.

Debu berterbangan kemana-mana. Belum lagi api yang berkobar membuat suasana makin panas. Teriakan marah dan jeritan ketakutan membaur menjadi satu. Tapi perlahan malam kembali hening dan pertarungan pun usai.

Sasuke menghabiskan jam-jam pertarungan itu dengan menggerutu tidak jelas. Melontarkan semua daftar makian yang dia miliki. Sampai Rei yang berinisiatif menjaganya jadi merinding sendiri.

Apa yang dilakukan iblis pirang itu sampai Sasuke memaki tidak jelas seperti ini? Tapi Rei memilih diam. Siapa yang mau jadi pelampiasan amarah Sasuke? Sambil menyembuhkan tangannya yang terluka Rei mengawasi keadaan di luar, tampaknya pertempuran telah mereda.

Tapi pertempuran yang mereda memiliki dua arti. Pihaknya yang kalah atau pihak musuh yang berhasil dikalahkan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Cobalah untuk menghentikan makianmu itu. Kau sudah seperti itu sekitar satu jam," kata Rei. Telinganya mulai gatal mendengar makian Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin tidak enak didengar. Memangnya ada makian yang enak didengar?

"Tutup mulutmu, Rei!" kata Sasuke sadis. Tuh'kan benar. Sasuke memang tidak punya unsur anak baiknya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Memang apa yang dilakukan iblis pirang itu padamu?" tanya Rei hati-hati. Sasuke membeku. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah pucat. Rei menaikkan alisnya. Kenapa lagi anak ini?

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Sepertinya memang ada hal gawat yang dilakukan iblis itu hingga Sasuke jadi seperti ini.

"Rei..." kata Sasuke lambat-lambat.

"Ya?" Rei heran dengan kemarahan yang terpancar di wajah Sasuke. Ada tekad kuat disana.

"Tolong latih aku sampai aku memiliki kekuatan seperti kalian."

Rei memasang wajah heran. Kenapa baru sekarang? Rei tertawa kecil. Sepertinya dia tahu apa penyebabnya. "Baiklah. Dengan senang hati. Tidak kukira kau akan berubah pikiran secepat ini. Apa ini karena iblis pirang itu?" tanya Rei iseng.

"Bantu saja aku dan jangan banyak bertanya!" kata Sasuke dingin.

Rei tertawa. "Baiklah, seperti katamu saja."

Sasuke manatap keluar jandela dengan kemarahan menguasai matanya. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur tanpa pembalasan dariku! Batinnya marah.

--

---

--

"Hei Naruto! Kenapa kau cengar-cengir tidak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Re heran.

Naruto yang sedang senyum-senyum menoleh kaget.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku hanya mendapatkan mainan baru," jawabnya senang.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali. Tugas kita disini sudah selesai," ajak Cash. Jubahnya penuh sekali dengan darah dan debu. "Sial! Gadis yang kulawan lumayan hebat. Dia bisa membuatku kerepotan seperti ini," gerutunya.

"Kau melawan seorang perempuan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau bawa kemana harga dirimu, Cash?" tanya Re.

"Hei, kau jangan menganggapnya remeh. Aku jamin jika kau melawannya sendiri kau pasti akan kewalahan," desis Cash membela diri. "Tapi aku berhasil melukainya. Sayangnya dia kabur seperti teringat sesuatu," tambah Cash tidak terima.

"Jangan marah, lain kali kau bisa membunuhnya," hibur Re. "Sebaiknya kita kembali dan melaporkan apa yang sudah berhasil kita lakukan pada Leader."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang melihat Deidara dan Sasori tidak?" tanya Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Cash memandang berkeliling. Bekas pertempuran dibawah mereka tampak begitu berantakan.

"Kalau mereka pasti sudah pulang lebih dulu. Jangan harap mereka mau menunggu kita. Sudah pasti mereka sedang mendebatkan bangunan mana yang berhasil mereka ledakkan lebih dulu. Jangan harap topik mereka akan diluar masalah itu," kata Re.

"Kalau itu sih aku tidak heran lagi."

"Ayo!" ajak Cash.

Naruto memandang kompleks Uchiha sekali lagi sebelum mengikuti kedua rekannya.

--

--

--

Hasil dari pertempuran malam itu adalah, terbunuhnya Danzou, kedua senju dan belasan anggota Uchiha, itu belum termasuk kerusakan fisik seperti bangunan yang hancur. Dan lagi, banyak orang yang terluka.

Tapi yang membuat keadaan makin gawat adalah semuanya menyadari yang menjadi incaran hanyalah para senju. Sepertinya para iblis sudah memperkirakan jika senju tidak ada, maka akan semakin mudah menghancurkan klan Uchiha. Dan sayangnya mereka harus mengakui jika pendapat para iblis itu sangat benar. Informasi yang dimiliki senju belum sempat dikatakan pada Fugaku atau siapapun. Dan tidak ada gunanya mengandalkan catatan pusaka miliki keluarga karena yang tersisa sedikit sekali. Belum lagi tulisan yang digunakan adalah sandi. Ini adalah kebodohan terbesar yang pernah terjadi dalam sejarah klan Uchiha yang sangat terkanal kejeniusannya. Dan tentu saja ini membawa kepanikan dalam tubuh klan.

Setelah pemakaman yang begitu sedih. Fugaku sebagai pemimpin baru klan. Meminta semua orang yang tidak terluka untuk rapat di ruang pertemuan rahasia milik klan Uchiha.

"Penyerangan semalam membuktikan jika segel iblis telah lepas. Itu berarti dunia ini dalam masalah. Sudah jelas kita sebagai keturunan suku penjaga mempunyai kewajiban untuk menyegel kembali para iblis. Jika tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan dunia akan dihancurkan," kata Fugaku.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Sai bertanya dengan senyum palsu.

"Sudah jelas kita harus memusnahkan mereka," Sasuke menjawab sinis.

Rei yang duduk disampingnya memberinya tatapan 'jangan bersikap seperti itu' tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke," kata Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya.

Sasuke memberinya deathglare. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran," sela Fugaku dingin.

"Boleh aku membaca ini?" tanya Rei. Semua orang menoleh padanya. Rei memegang gulungan yang diletakkan di dalam lemari kaca yang seharusnya terkunci. Seharusnya, karena Rei telah membuka kuncinya tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Fugaku tampak terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa...?"

Rei mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli.

"Bacalah jika kau mampu," ujar Fugaku. Semua tahu jika gulungan itu tidak bisa dibaca...

"Pada saat iblis mengusai dunia. Kegelapan ada dimana-mana, dunia tersaput awan tebal. Dunia bisa hancur kapan saja. Bulan merah akan membuat kekuatan iblis menjadi tidak terkalahkan. Jika bulan merah tiba, maka langit akan berubah merah sebelum purnama penuh terjadi. Jika ingin dunia ini selamat. Iblis harus dikalahkan sebelum bulan purnama merah tiba."

Semua ternganga mendengarnya. Rei baru saja membaca gulungan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh Fugaku atau Itachi yang jelas-jelas merupakan anak jenius.

Rei mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya. Mata Sharingan yang tidak pernah terlihat. Sharingan khusus. Yang hanya disebutkan dalam legenda.

"Kau memiliki Sharingan dalam legenda?!" ujar Fugaku tidak percaya. Yang lainnya juga tidak bisa percaya. Hanya pendeta Rukido yang bisa memilikinya. Sharingan yang sangat istimewa.

Rei hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dia meletakkan gulungan itu ke tempatnya semula lalu duduk kembali ketempatnya. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah yang diberikan."

"Perintah?"

"Aku sebagai garis keturunan pembaca sandi. Darah yang diturunkan hanya dalam beberapa puluh generasi sekali. Garis itu dirahasiakan dan tidak diijinkan memperlihatkan kekuatannya sebelum waktunya tiba."

Semua ternganga. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti akan kebenaran cerita itu. Sedangkan orang tua Rei sudah meninggal ketika Rei dilahirkan, tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Itulah kenapa Rei dicap sebagai anak pembawa sial. Tapi sebagai keturunan Uchiha yang berada pada garis terhormat. Dia tidak dibuang, hanya diacuhkan, tapi apa yang selama ini dia lakukan tidak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan karena dialah Sasuke yang tidak penurut bisa jadi seperti sekarang. Setidaknya Sasuke jadi peduli apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rei, Sebagai pemimpin baru klan, dia harus mengambil keputusan.

"Kapan bulan merah tiba, Rei?" tanya Fugaku datar. Semua orang menatapnya. Dan ini membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat wajah Rei tampak tenang-tenang saja. Ini bukan berita baik.

"Dua bulan lagi," ucapnya datar.

"Sudah kuduga..." gumam Sasuke. Ini memang bukan berita baik.

"Dua bulan? Kita harus mengalahkan mereka dalam waktu dua bulan?" tegas Itachi.

'Bagus, itu berarti aku bisa menghajar iblis sialan itu...' batin Sasuke.

"Ya, dua bulan sebelum bulan purnama merah tiba."

"Baiklah, dalam waktu dua bulan, kita sudah harus bisa melacak keberadaan mereka. Itachi kuserahkan tugas ini padamu!" kata Fugaku.

"Baik."

"Pertemuan hari ini cukup sekian. Kita akan melanjutkannya besok," tandas Fugaku. Tampaknya dia sudah lelah.

Semua bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Tapi dari dekat Sasuke bisa mendengar Rei menggumam.

"...Atau mereka yang mendatangi kita..."

-

-

-

Aula ini agak gelap. Terlihat sepuluh iblis tengah berada di sana. Dua iblis tampak duduk di salah atu sofa merah darah. Dua iblis, yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu berambut merah bata duduk di meja yang di cat hitam mengkilap. Dan dua orang yang sepertinya sibuk bertengkar lebih memilih berdiri di bawah kandil raksasa.

Pein duduk di kursinya, atau singgasana, entah mana yang lebih tepat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Pein.

Re mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Kami berhasil mengacaukan tempat mereka. Membunuh beberapa puluh orang. Dan yang terpenting kami berhasil membunuh tetua mereka. Itu akan membuat mereka kesulitan mencari informasi tentang kita."

Pein tersenyum dingin mendengar laporan itu. "Bagus untuk permulaan, kita akan mengalahkan mereka saat purnama merah tiba. Tapi apa kau sudah memastikan tentang Sharingan khusus yang dimiliki pendeta Rukido?"

Gaara angkat suara. "Ada hubungan apa Sharingan dengan pendeta Rukido?" tanyanya.

"Sharingan khusus yang digunakan untuk membaca sandi. Kita bisa membaca tulisan itu. Gulungan yang menyimpan rahasia kita. Jika keturungan mata khusus itu membacanya mereka akan bisa mengalahkan kita. Seperti yang Rukido lakukan pada kita.." jawab Kakuzu dari seberang ruangan.

"Tidak kusangka otakmu masih menyimpan informasi lain selain uang, Kakuzu," sindir Hidan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Hidan!" kata Kakuzu datar. Entah kenapa dua orang ini bisa tahan berpatner selama ribuan tahun.

"Jadi apa itu perpengauh pada kita?" tanya Naruto polos. Polos untuk ukuran iblis.

"Tidak," sahut Konan. "Tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan kita. Ada atau tidak, kita yang akan mengalahkan mereka."

"Baguslah, kupikir aku akan dapat tugas tambahan," desah Naruto lega.

"Untuk sekarang kalian bebas. Lakukanlah apa pun yang kalian suka," kata Pein. Dia berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Bilang saja ada kencan dengan senior Konan..." bisik Cash pada Re.

"Aku dengar itu Cash," kata Pein.

"Ups...!"

Naruto dan Re hanya tertawa.

"Hei, Cash. Kita dapat libur, apa kau mau menemaniku main sebentar?" tanya Naruto.

Cash mengangkat alisnya tanda tertarik.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang menarik..."

-

-

-

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Rei.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya tajam.

"Baik, kurasa aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi," Rei melipat tangannya di dada. Kimono putihnya berganti corak kali ini. Bunga mawar, merah, seperti darah.

"Jadi yang perlu kau lakukan pertama- tama adalah melatih fisikmu. Percuma kau memiliki kekuatan jika staminamu payah."

Sasuke mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Kelilingi kompleks Uchiha ini sepuluh kali saja," kata Rei enteng.

Sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Mengelilingi kompleks Uchiha yang luasnya lima ratus meter persegi dan Rei hanya berkata 'sepuluh puluh kali saja'? 'Saja'?

Rei memang sudah tidak waras. Apa dia pikir kompleks Uchiha hanya sebesar lapangan basket?

"Kau bercanda Rei," kata Sasuke sangsi.

"Tidak. Hanya lari sepuluh kali saja dan itu cukup untuk hari ini. Aku tahu kau bisa mati jika dipaksa lebih jauh."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, merasa diremehkan, tapi dia tidak membantah. Bukankah sudah pilihannya untuk meminta bantuan Rei? Jadi tanpa banyak protes Sasuke langsung berlari. Seperti joging di pagi hari saja. Bedanya saat ini sudah sore dengan matahari yang sudah berwarna keemasan.

Rei bersandar pada tembok. Melirik jam tangan coklat yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Dia tersenyum jahil. Jika dia tidak salah Sasuke akan menyelesaikan larinya dalam waktu dua jam. Mengingat lari dengan jarak dua puluh kilometer bukan perkara mudah. Dan lagi jika Sasuke bukan Uchiha. Bisa saja dia mati.

Rei mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Keluar dari sana, aku tidak suka orang yang berdiri membelakangiku..."

Terdengar tawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Nona Rei?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

-

-

Sasuke berlari dengan santai. Meski malam sudah menjelang tapi dia tidak terburu-buru. Dia baru saja mengelilingi kompleks Uchiha sebanyak dua kali. Dan sialnya dia sudah mendapat masalah.

"Sedang olahraga, Uchiha?"

Sapaan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan larinya. Memandang berkeliling sejenak untuk mencari siapa yang berbicara padanya.

Tidak ada di depan atau belakangnya. Sasuke mendongak keatas. Di puncak tiang listrik dia mendapati sesosok mahluk berambut kuning dengan cengiran lebar tengah memandangnya.

Kemarahan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Kau...!"

-

-

TBC

FUFUFU!!! Lari sepuluh kali keliling kampleks Uchiha itu Re ambil dari pengalamannya si Cash ato Haiku. Katanya dengan entengnya pelatih paskibnya nyuruh dia lari keliling lapangan basket 15 kali dengan kalimat. Untung RE bukan paskib. Tp Re ganti jadi sepuluh, bisa mati anak orang kalo Re suruh lari 15 kali komplek Uchiha. Awalnya Re tulis 1 km persegi lho. Uchiha kan banyak, jd rumahnya luas, tp takutnya Sasu mati trus ga bisa ama Naru. Kasian kan? Sadis sih...

Ah udah!

REVIEW DONG!!!!

HaikuReSanovA.


	5. Darah penjaga

A/N: Well, lama ga jumpa! Re bukannya keluar dari cuti, tapi mau bilang kalo Re bakal hiatus *mengikuti jejak cassie* Harap dibaca dan dikomentari. Dan jika ada yang berniat memflame juga silakan. Itu hak anda sekalian. Re tidak melarangnya karena Re tidak memasang peringatan.

**HaikuReSanovA : Tinta darah dikertas itu adalah janjiku. Pegang itu dan ketika suatu saat nanti aku melanggarnya. Berikan padaku hukumannya.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warning: OOC, OC, menggunakan darah manusia *?* , agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai. Dan ini PERINGATAN! Adegan dibawah bukan GaaNaru! Itu hanya tuntutan skenario dan bukan pair! Harap dimengerti. Dan...er...bagi orang dengan otak rated M, ini akan terdengar seperti _rape._

Summary: begitu kita terikat. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Seberapa pun jauh kau berlari. Diujung jalan itu, hanya ada aku.

_"Sedang olahraga, Uchiha?"_

_Sapaan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan larinya. Memandang berkeliling sejenak untuk mencari siapa yang berbicara padanya._

_Tidak ada di depan atau belakangnya. Sasuke mendongak keatas. Di puncak tiang listrik dia mendapati sesosok mahluk berambut kuning dengan cengiran lebar tengah memandangnya._

_Kemarahan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul._

_"Kau...!"_

**DEMON**

Chapter 5

"Senang melihatmu berlatih keras. Apa sepupumu yang menyenangkan itu yang melatihmu?" tanya Naruto masih dari atas.

"Turun kau...!" desis Sasuke.

Naruto malah menyeringai senang. "Apa kau pikir kau bisa menyentuhku, Uchiha?"

"Akan kuhabisi kau...!" desis Sasuke penuh emosi. Iblis yang berani-beraninya mengambil...mengambil...yah, kau tahu sendirilah.

"Jadi masih memikirkan yang kemarin, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Ini akan jadi permainan yang sangat menarik. Naruto melompat dan mendarat dengan pelan di depan Sasuke.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke menerjang ke depan, berusaha memukul Naruto. Tapi hanya dengan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping, Naruto bisa menghindari pukulan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Kau!" Dia mencoba lagi. Tapi kembali dengan mudah pukulan yang dia lancarkan dihindari oleh Naruto.

"Kau memang menarik untuk dipakai bermain..." kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Naruto berpindah kebelakang Sasuke dengan cepat. Berbisik di telinganya dengan suara licik. "...Uchiha..."

Kepala Sasuke tersentak. Dia menendang Naruto dengan kaki kanannya. Namun sekali lagi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto. Sasuke belum menyerah, melihat tendangannya tidak berhasil, dia menggunakan kepalan tangannya. Yakin jika untuk yang satu ini akan kena mengingat jarak mereka yang terbilang dekat.

Tapi apa mau dikata.

Manusia seperti Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengimbangi Naruto yang seorang iblis. Apalagi iblis yang telah hidup ribuan tahun dengan pengalaman bertarung yang tidak terhitung banyaknya. Dengan kekuatannya yang belum seberapa Sasuke ingin melawan Naruto? Salah besar, karena bagi Naruto ini hanyalah sebuah permainan anak kecil.

Naruto menangkap lengan Sasuke, memelintirnya kebelakang. Membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Dia mencoba memberontak tapi gagal.

"Lepaskan aku iblis sial!"

"Hehe...kau itu tidak sabaran Uchiha."

Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia menginjak kaki Naruto tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Memang itu akan mempan?

"Cara klasik? Uchiha-Hime sepertimu sangat cocok..." Naruto tersenyum mengejek di belakang Sasuke.

Kemarahan Sasuke semakin memuncak. Beraninya...beraninya...iblis pirang ini memanggilnya Hime!

"Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Hehehe... kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan bisa mengancam, Uchiha." Naruto mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya membuat Sasuke makin meringis kesakitan.

"Ukh!....Ingat iblis, akan kubuat kau menyesal..."

"Begitukah? Kita lihat siapa yang akan menyesal diakhir..."

Dengan kalimat itu Naruto menurunkan wajahnya. Menyapu pelan leher putih pucat Sasuke. Membuat yang bersangkutan menahan nafas saat merasakan sapuan nafas hangat di lehernya.

Bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?

-

-

-

"Jadi bukan urusanku, Nona Rei?" Iblis berambut coklat itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Rei berdiri tegak. Siap menghadapi tamu yang tidak diundangnya ini. "Yeah, itu bukan urusanmu."

Jarak mereka hanya terpisah beberapa meter. Bisa dipastikan akan terjadi pertempuran yang cukup seru disini.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot datang kemari? Bukankah kita baru bermain dengan senang dua hari lalu?" tanya Rei sarkastik.

"Jika Naruto tidak mengajakku kesini, aku tidak akan mau berhadapan denganmu."

"Oh, jadi iblis pirang itu bernama Naruto?" tebak Rei. Cash mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku untuknya."

Cash menaikkan alisnya.

"Dalam rangka apa kau berterima kasih?" tanya Cash heran.

"Entah apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi berkat dia Sasuke mau melatih kekuatannya," Rei mengibaskan tangannya sambil lalu. Pandangannya menajam. "Jadi, kurasa kau kemari bukan untuk berkunjung saja bukan?"

Cash tersenyum licik. "Tentu saja bukan, aku masih harus membuat perhitungan denganmu karena membuat jubahku kotor."

"Aku juga perlu membuat perhitungan karena kau telah beraninya melukai tanganku." Rei berkata tajam. "Jangan kira ini akan berakhir damai," kata Rei sinis.

"Ini memang tidak akan jadi jalan damai, Nona."

"Kalau begitu kita perlu sedikit pemanasan disini." Sharingan Rei aktif. Menatap tajam Cash seperti menilai sampai dimana kekuatannya.

Cash ikut mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya. "Ya, kau benar Nona, kita butuh sedikit pemana-"

Perkataan Cash terhenti saat itu juga. Keadaan sekelilingnya yang semula temaram kerena matahari sudah masuk ke peraduan berubah menjadi merah. Persis seperti neraka yang pernah dia kunjungi. Udara seakan hilang dari tempat ini.

Cash tersenyum mengejek. "Sharingan? Ilusimu bagus juga Nona Rei." Cash memandang berkeliling. Tidak ada celah untuk lolos dari tempat ini sepertinya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari ilusi ini, tuan Cash," suara Rei menggema dari segala penjuru. Cash hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Tidak perlu mencari asal suaranya, karena ini adalah ilusi yang diciptakan Rei.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan di sini, Nona Rei? Mengurungku?" tanya Cash sinis.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku bisa melakukan ini..."

Rei tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan Cash dan langsung menusuknya dengan sebilah pedang. Lalu menariknya kembali dengan suara yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Ugh!" Cash membungkuk untuk menahan darah yang terasa keluar dari lukanya. "Tempat ini menarik juga, Nona Rei." Masih sempat-sempatnya Cash menyombong.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini berulang-ulang Cash. Sampai kau tidak menyadari jika itu hanya terjadi satu detik."

"Oh, ya? Kita lihat apa ucapanmu bisa dibuktikan," kata Cash sinis. Dia menebaskan pedang hitamnya ke depan. Gagal. Dia tidak bisa menembus ilusi ini. Seharusnya tebasan pedangnya yang ini mampu merobek dimensi manapun.

"Ini bukan dimensi tuan Cash. Ini adalah ilusi milikku..." Suara Rei kembali terdengar.

"Sial!"

-

-

-

Sasuke membeku ketika merasakan sapuan hangat dilehernya. Shock? Jelas saja. Belum apa-apa Sasuke sudah panik. Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membiarkan iblis pirang ini menggigitnya? Bukan ide bagus.

Sasuke meronta. Berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku iblis sial!"

"Kau takut, Uchiha?" kekeh Naruto.

Kemarahan Sasuke memuncak.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang Naruto. Berkelit dari pelintiran Naruto dan sekali lagi berusaha memukulnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berhasil memukul rahang iblis yang berani meremehkannya.

"Uh." Naruto memegang rahangnya. Sementara Sasuke mengambil jarak darinya. Mewaspadai apa yang akan Naruto lakukan berikutnya.

"Aku salut padamu Uchiha. Kau bisa memukulku rupanya."

"Itu masih belum apa-apa," balas Sasuke dingin. Terasa aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa kau jadi menyeramkan Uchiha," ujar Naruto heran. Padahal dia iblisnya disini.

Malam semakit pekat. Naruto mendongak sejenak, ada ribuan bintang diatasnya. Tapi bulan tidak nampak sedikitpun.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar tentang bulan merah, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi memang benar...

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Sama sekali belum menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Bisa saja ini hanya pengalih perhatian.

"Tidak...hanya saja mungkin akan lebih menarik jika kau sudah menguasai kekuatanmu saat itu. Kita jadi bisa mempertunjukkan pertarungan yang mengagumkan sebelum dunia ini dihancurkan."

Sasuke terpaku mendangarnya. Iblis dihadapannya ini berkata seolah-olah mereka hanya akan mengikuti lomba kejuaraan antar kelas. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Dobe..."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Uchiha?" Naruto agak memiringkan kepalanya. Jujur, dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sasuke

katakan.

"Kau Dobe!" Sasuke mengeraskan perkataannya. Iblis di depannya ini memang senang membuatnya naik darah.

"Bodoh, Teme?" nada Naruto semakin rendah. Dan jelas ini semakin berbahaya. "Kau tidak tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan diriku yang bodoh ini."

Jangan salahkan jika iblis memiliki kecepatan luar biasa dalam bergerak dan jangan salahkan juga refleks Sasuke yang begitu lamban. Hei, dia hanya manusia biasa, baik, manusia luar biasa, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah dia sungguh sangat bodoh dengan mengabaikan keistimewaan yang dia miliki.

Kurang dari satu detik Sasuke sudah berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Kedua tangannya yang terpelintir kebelakang. Memaksanya untuk mendesiskan kesakitan lewat bibirnya. Dengan kaki yang terkunci sehingga tidak dapat bergerak. Benar-benar posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha? Kurasa kau layak mendapat hukuman atas kelakuanmu yang tidak baik. Dan ini akan menjadi hukuman yang tidak akan kau lupakan." Naruto menyeringai dari belakang Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku iblis! Jika tidak..." Sasuke menggertak sebisanya. Tubuhnya sudah dikunci total sehingga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau tidak dalam posisi bisa mengancam, Uchiha..." Naruto berkata dengan suara rendah di tengkuk Sasuke. Membuat yang bersangkutan untuk kesekian kalinya menahan nafas.

"Ini akan membuatmu tidak bisa lepas dariku Uchiha..."

Dan dengan itu, Naruto membenamkan bibirnya ke leher Sasuke tanpa memberi Sasuke sedikitpun kesempatan untuk melawan.

-

-

-

Cash terengah-engah. Tangannya memegangi luka menganga di perutnya. Sungguh, dimensi ini tidak main-main. Meski Rei sudah memberitahunya jika ini hanya ilusi, tapi efek yang ditimbulkan begitu nyata. Dan menurut Cash dia sudah berada disini selama berjam-jam. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sudah merasa puas, Tuan Cash? Kau sudah berada dalam Tsukuyomi milikku selama 71 jam, " suara Rei bertanya dari segala arah.

Cash mendengus. "Kau sungguh pengecut Nona Rei," cemoohnya.

"Oh, ya?" Rei menanggapinya dengan santai. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau menyebutkau pengecut atau apa. Yang jelas kau sudah mengacau di tempat ini. Lagipula ada baiknya aku mengalahkanmu sebelum bulan purnama merah tiba."

Cash menaikkan alisnya masih dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu? Apa Sharingan khusus yang membacakannya?" tanya Cash sinis.

"Jadi itu bukan rahasia, ya?" suara Rei terdengar berpikir. "Ah, wajar saja. Kalian hidup lebih lama dari kami..."

"Kusarankan kau lebih berhati-hati lagi Nona Rei. Kami akan mengalahkan kalian begitu purnama merah tiba."

"Apa peduliku? Aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang."

Wujud Rei muncul di hadapan Cash. Pedang siap tergenggam di tangannya.

"Selamat jalan tuan Ca-"

Perkataan Rei terputus. Dan Cash bisa melihat dunia ilusi Rei memudar dan mulai berpusar dengan cepat. Lalu bisa di dengarnya suara ledakan yang cukup besar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mendapati dirinya berdiri dengan tubuh kaku penuh keringat. Masih sama di tempat terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum dia terkena jurus ilusi Rei.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cash?" Suara berat itu membuat Cash sedikit menggerakkan matanya yang kaku.

"Re..."

"Kau ini..." Re menangkap tubuh Cash yang hampir saja ambruk. "Untuk apa kau mencari masalah dengan Uchiha?"

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah gadis yang kini masih sibuk mengibaskan debu yang menempel di bajunya.

"Jangan banyak komentar. Apa kau tidak lihat aku dalam masalah?" tanya Cash kesal, tentu saja dengan suara orang tercekik.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan," komentar Re sadis. "Sungguh memalukan kau terkena jurus seperti ini."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencoba?" tanya Cash sinis. "Pedangku tidak bisa merusak ilusinya."

"Pedangmu tidak akan bisa merusaknya. Wajar saja, kau memang masih muda," kata Re sok tua.

"Ya, ya, terserah katamu kakek sepuluh ribu tahun," kata Cash sinis.

"Sungguh sopan sekali salammu tuan," ujar Rei sarkastik. Menyela obrolan menyenangkan Cash dan Re. Dia menatap Re tajam.

"Kembali. Aku cuma ingin menjemput temanku yang sepertinya ada sedikit masalah denganmu," Re menanggapinya dengan ringan.

"Anda datang terlalu tepat waktu tuan..."

"Re."

"Ah, tuan Re."

"Bisa tidak kita pergi dari sini? Aku mulai bosan," kata Cash dari sanggaan tangan Re.

Re menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi kau mengakui kekalahanmu dengannya?"

"Huh! Jangan harap. Hanya saja keadaanku yang seperti ini tidak memungkinkan."

"He..he..sungguh alasan yang bagus, Cash," seringai lebar tersungging di wajah Re.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa pergi semudah itu," Rei mengangkat pedangnya. "Tidak akan kusia-siakan kesempatan yang bagus ini. Membinasakan dua akan mempermudah tugas kami."

"Jangan anggap remeh kami, Nona Rei," kata Re. Menganggat tangan kirinya dan mengibas dengan ringan. Tapi itu bukan kibasan biasa. Dia melemparkan serangan mematikan ke arah Rei.

Membuat Rei tidak bisa menghindar dan harus menahan serangan itu. Sungguh hebat, apalagi serangan itu membutakan pandangannya. Dan begitu dia bisa menangkisnya, membuat tembok berlubang parah, dua iblis di depannya sudah menghilang. Menyisakan kepulan asap tebal akibat benturan serangan Re dengan tembok.

"Sial! Mereka kabur!" Rei menggerutu kesal. Sejenak dia terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. Tampaknya ada yang dia lupakan.

"..."

"Sasuke!!"

-

-

-

"Ukh!"

Nafas Sasuke benar-benar tercekat, tenaganya hilang begitu saja. Apalagi rasa sakit yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya membuatnya hampir mati rasa. Dia merasa sungguh, sungguh, sungguh bodoh dan lemah.

Dipermainkan memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi jika sekarang. Kau, mendapati dirimu sendiri tengah dicengkram, atau kau bisa menyebutnya pelukan, dengan sebuah bibir berada di lehermu, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, taring dari bibir itu menancap dilehermu dan menghisap darah yang mengalir di nadimu. Sungguh ironis 'kan?

Betapa pemandangan yang sangat tidak layak bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Le...lepaskan...aku sialan!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara tercekat. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangan itu memeluknya erat. Dan mungkin, sampai matipun dia tidak akan mau mengakui ini. Pelukan itu terasa hangat dan Sasuke menyukai itu. Camkan itu di otakmu. Karena kau akan menjadi saksi jika Sasuke akan kalah oleh peraturan yang dia buat sendiri di otaknya.

"Ngh...." erangan tertahan keluar di sela-sela bibir Naruto. Dia malah menancapkan taringnya semakin dalam. Membuat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"Arrrgh!"

Tapi belum selesai suaranya merambat di udara. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya goyah, tidak ada lagi yang menopangnya. Dan ketika dia bisa menguasai rasa sakit yang menjalar di lehernya, dia bisa melihat Naruto berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya dengan seringai lebar, lengkap dengan sisa darah di sudut bibirnya.

Darah Sasuke.

Sasuke memegangi luka dileher kirinya, dia bisa merasakan darah masih mengalir dari luka itu. Jujur, pandangannya pun mulai tidak fokus.

"Kau telah ditandai Uchiha. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku," Naruto menyeringai licik. Dengan punggung tangannya dia mengelap noda darah di mulutnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Naruto.

"Kau akan memiliki tan-"

"Sasuke! Menyingkir darinya!"

Seruan itu membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan segera dan tanpa pikir panjang melompat, atau tepatnya, melempar tubuhnya kesamping saat dia melihat sebuah bola api besar meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Bukan ditujukan padanya tentu saja. Tapi untuk iblis yang ada di depannya.

Dan ini adalah yang paling mengejutkan. Naruto bahkan tidak bergerak seinchipun untuk menghindari serangan ini. Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi, karena dia tidak bisa.

BLARRR!!!!

Asap dan debu berterbangan kesegala arah. Menutup pemandangan bagi semuanya.

Disaat Sasuke masih terbatuk karena debu yang tanpa sengaja dia hirup. Seseorang menarik tangannya, membantunya berdiri. Sasuke mendongak, hampir saja dia menepis tangan itu saat melihat sepasang mata merah yang terlihat jelas dalam kabut debu. Tapi begitu mendengar suara yang familiar dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Otouto?"

"Aniki?"

"Kau berantakan, Sasuke," komentar Itachi mengamati adiknya dengan Sharingan. Lalu matanya terpaku pada bekas gigitan di leher Sasuke, tampak sebuah tanda mulai terbentuk disana. Seketika wajah Itachi menjadi pucat.

"Sasuke ini...."

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Sasuke keras. Dia tidak akan mau mengakui jika dia kalah dari iblis pirang itu. Uchiha keras kepala.

Kabut debu menipis dengan cepat. Dan pemandangan sekitar mulai terlihat. Itachi tahu ini belum selesai.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat menatap kedepan. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja bukan Naruto yang ada didepannya, tapi tembok pasir setinggi tiga meter. Memblok pandangan Sasuke tapi tidak pada Itachi.

"Hadapi aku," kata Itachi datar. Ini masalah serius. Jika iblis-iblis ini tidak bisa Itachi kalahkan, nyawanya dan Sasuke akan dipertanyakan keamanannya.

Dinding pasir di hadapan mereka runtuh seketika. Menampakkan dua orang, ralat, dua iblis yang sama-sama menggunakan jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah. Di depan Naruto berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya, lengkap dengan gentong besar yang kemungkinan besar berisi pasir di punggungnya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali Naruto," gumam Gaara datar. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

"Hehehe..." Naruto hanya nyengir dengan wajah kesakitan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh terlutut, satu tangannya bertumpu pada tanah, mencegahnya untuk tidak ambruk, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegangi dada, tampak sangat kesakitan. "Ukh!.....Uhuk!" Naruto memuntahkan segumpal darah dari mulutnya. Nafasnya terengah engah, seperti sangat sulit bernafas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara. Dia yang semula tampak tidak peduli kini mendekati Naruto.

"Akh! Ti...dak...kau urus...saja mereka."

Gaara tidak menurutinya begitu saja. Melirik sekilas ke arah dua Uchiha yang masih memandangi mereka. Gaara menyapu sedikit darah yang tersisa di bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Mengusapnya dengan ibu jari lalu membauinya. Dia terbelalak sejenak.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Naruto."

"Jangan....pro..tes!"

"Terserah padamu," kata Gaara hampir terdengar tidak peduli. Dia menatap lurus kedua Uchiha yang ada didepannya. "Uchiha," desisnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi melemparkan kunai ke arah Gaara. Tapi tidak ada hasil. Dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan kecepatan cahaya. Pasir-pasir di sekeliling Gaara bergerak untuk menangkis kunai Itachi.

"Jangan anggap remeh kami Uchiha, kau pikir kau bisa melukaiku dengan mainan seperti ini?" tanya Gaara sinis.

Itachi tenang-tenang saja, tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Pengendalian emosi Uchiha satu ini memang bagus, sangat berbeda dengan adiknya.

"Itu hanya pemanasan," kata Itachi. Sharingannya telah aktif, bukan, bukan Sharingan tapi mangekyo sharingan.

"Sharingan....." Gaara segara mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu titik di pundak Itachi, menghindari kontak dengan mata berbahaya itu.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu Itachi kembali melemparkan kunai pada Gaara. Kali ini dengan kunai yang dialiri cakra. Otomatis pasir Gaara kembali bergerak melindungi tuannya. Tapi sayang, Gaara kurang cermat. Kunai yang dilempar Itachi bukan kunai biasa. Mulanya kunai itu menancap di pelindung pasir Gaara. Tapi sedetik kemudian kunai itu menembus pertahanan Gaara dan sangat nyaris merobek dadanya jika dia tidak cepat-cepat menghindar.

Itachi tersenyun kecil. Gerakan sederhananya ternyata membuahkan hasil.

Sementara itu. Mata Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto. Dia terus menatap iblis berambut pirang yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan tanpa suara. Tanpa sadar dia memegang dengan erat bekas luka di lehernya. Panas, panas sekali, seperti terbakar, dan malah sekarang terasa sakit.

"Ukh! A...aniki..." panggil Sasuke. Itachi menoleh kaget. Adiknya tengah meringis kesakitan. Padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak terluka, atau ya, Sasuke terluka!

Itachi buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke. Menyingkirkan tangan adiknya dari lehernya dan mendapati sebuah tanda kemerahan kini telah nampak di bekas gigitan yang dilihatnya tadi. Bahkan merah membara, sepanas api.

"Sasuke....ini...."

"Panas sekali...Aniki..." rintih Sasuke. Matanya melihat ke arah iblis pirang didepannya. Kesakitan mereka sama, terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Benar kata iblis pirang itu. Mereka kini telah terikat.

Gaara yang memang sejak awal tidak berniat bertarung dan hanya datang untuk mencegah Naruto membuat masalah berbalik untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto.

,

"Naruto kenapa, Gaara?" tanya Re. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada disamping Gaara dengan Cash yang dipapahnya.

"Dia meminum darah penjaga," kata Gaara.

Re terbelalak, begitu juga Cash meski keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk berkomentar banyak.

"Dia...meminum...Gaara! Cepat bawa dia kembali. Jika tidak...." Re tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. Dia menarik Naruto berdiri.

"Aku pergi Gaara," kata Re. Dia segera menghilang bersama Cash.

Dengan lirikan terakhir ke arah dua Uchiha yang tampaknya sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri Gaara segera membawa Naruto pergi.

"Kau tahu tindakanmu ini sangat bodoh?" tanya Gaara.

"Di..am...Ga..ara," sengal Naruto.

"Kau bisa mati." Sedikit banyak ada gurat kahwatir di mata Gaara.

"Aku...ti..tidak akan...Aku...bukan...iblis..."

Naruto langsung pingsan dalam papahan Gaara.

-

-

-

TBC

Well, apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika Re tulis *Bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?* Bagi yang otaknya udah rated M mode:on. Re tidak heran lagi. Jadi bilang dong apa yang kalian pikirin.

Pada nyadar ngak Re nyolong adegan darimana aja? Heh, maunya bikin scene humor bareng Cash, yah, malah jadi acara pembantaian Cash *dikasi deathglare ama yang bersangkutan*

Ada yang nyadar ngak kalo 2 fic Re kayak ajang duel? Demon ama Yakuza vs Assassin. Di Demon yang dikerjan Sasu, kalo di Yakuza vs Assassin yang dikerjain Naru meski Sas _uke selalu kena getahnya.

Dan....GYAAAA! Apa maksudnya Naru-chan bilang dia bukan iblis????

"_Cash! Apa maksudnya Naru bukan iblis??" _

"_Uhuk!..Uhuk!...Meneketehek, kan lo yang bikin ceritanya, gue si nurut doang! Dan liat nih akibatnya. Gara-gara Tsukuyomi lo nih!" *sekarat di ranjang penuh paku*_

"_Payah lo!"_

"_Sarap!"_

"_Re-niisan~ Kenapa Naru bilang dia bukan iblis~?" *melas*_

"_Hah? Mana kutahu, aku masih sibuk mengurusi Cash, kau tanya saja Gaara.."_

"_Ugh! Baiklah niisan~"_

"_Gaara-sama~ boleh nanya ngak?"_

"_....."_

"_Gaara-sama~"_

"_...."_

"_Kenapa Naru-chan bilang dia bukan iblis??"_

"_Tanya saja pada orangnya...."_

"_Ugh! Jahat~"_

"_Naru-chan~ Kok kamu bilang kamu bukan iblis???"_

"_Uhuk..uhuk...aku lupa..." *terbaring sekarat di RS Konoha*_

_Sweatdrop_

"_Kok lupa sih?"_

"_Kau tidak lihat aku terluka?__ Kan kau autornya!" _

"_Kan pengen dengar dari tangan pertama~!"_

"_Kalau begitu lihat saja chap berikutnya!"_

"_Baiklah~"_

Re cuma hiatus selama masa ulangan umum, dapet libur Re pasti balik lagi. Jadi, ada yang mau me-REVIEW??

WiTh LovE,

HaikuReSanovA.


	6. Mimpi

A/N: Well, lama ga jumpa! Akhirnya Re bisa keluar dari hiatusnisme *?*

Yah, makasih ama yang udah memberikan review dan semangat agar Re balik ke FFn tercinta. Dan fic Demon chapter 6 inilah yang akan mengawali kebangkitan Re dari Neraka. Tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan Re bakal dalam situasi gawat dan mungkin aja Re hiatus permanen. Karena Re harus berpulang ke Dia gara" Re bakal disiksa and dibunuh ama OSIS" 'TERCINTA'. Yah, doain aja Re biar bisa tetep bertahan hidup. Ah~ malah jadi curhat mode on nih. Tp gapapalah, daripada ga ngemeng sama sekali *angkat bahu*

Oh ya, ada sedikit adegan GaaNaru, atau apalah kalian mau menyebutnya. Ini permintaan salah satu author yang Re ga inget namanya. Moga sesuai dengan harapan anda.

**HaikuReSanovA : ****Jika kau ingin mati. ****Katakan padaku. Dengan senang hati aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan membimbingmu ke dasar Neraka.**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warning: OOC, OC, menggunakan darah manusia *?* , agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai. Dan ini PERINGATAN! Adegan dibawah bukan GaaNaru! Itu hanya tuntutan skenario dan bukan pair! Harap dimengerti.

Summary: "Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Kau pasti bingung kenapa bisa berada di tempat ini' kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah duniaku."

"Dunia yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh diriku. Dan bagimu ini hanya mimpi. Akulah yang memanggilmu kemari."

DEMON

CHAPTER 6

_As__ap di mana-mana. Belum lagi api berkobar dengan panas yang membara. __Teriakan semakin mewarnai suasana. Membuat tempat ini tampak seperti pemandangan neraka. Konoha tampaknya baru saja mengalami hal buruk. Seperti baru saja terjadi pertempuran luar biasa. __Dan jelas ini bukan hanya sekedar perang antar dua kerajaan._

"_Siapa yang berani mendahului kita?" tanya sebuah suara._

"_Heh, jangan mengeluh! __Ini berarti pekerjaan kita berkurang sedikit tahu!"_

"_Un, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan seni ledakkanku pada mereka~" protes yang satunya._

"_Dewa Jashin pasti akan marah karena kita tidak melaksanakan tugas."_

"_Kau dan dewa sialanmu itu," gerutu seseorang._

"_Tutup mulutmu!"_

_Pertengkaran tidak berguna itu terus berlangsung sampai tangisan seorang bayi sayup-sayup terdengar. Yang berambut merah. Yang hanya terdiam tanpa perlu merasa repot-repot bergabung dalam pembicaraan tidak penting rekan-rekannya bergerak ke arah datangnya suara. Jubah hitamnya berdesir ditiup udara panas. Gentong pasir yang ada dipunggungnya sama sekali tidak mengganggu gerakkannya._

_Dengan ringan dia melangkah ke dalam bangunan yang tengah dilalap api. Entah pikiran bodoh apa yang mampir di otaknya hingga dia mau bersusah-susah masuk kedalam kobaran api ini. Meski tentu saja, api seperti ini tidak akan melukainya._

_Meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang hanya menatapnya heran. Si lelaki berambut merah masuk semakin dalam. Menyingkirkan beberapa balok kayu yang terbakar hanya dengan sedikit kibasan tangan. Memasuki ruangan dimana terdengar tangis bayi yang begitu keras. _

_Semuanya berwarna kuning atau merah jika kau mau mengoreksinya. Tapi di seberang ruangan kau bisa melihat sebuah meja dengan sebuah keranjang di atasnya. Penasaran. Si lelaki mendekat dan menunduk ke dalam keranjang itu. Seorang bayi berambut pirang menangis di dalamnya. Rambutnya yang pirang mencuat kemana-mana. Bisa dipastikan, jika bayi ini bisa tumbuh besar rambut bayi ini pasti tidak akan bisa dijinakkan. Tanpa emosi sedikit pun lelaki ini memandang berkeliling, melihat apa ada sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan petunjuk atau sekedar informasi._

_Dan dia melihatnya. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tergeletak begitu saja di samping meja. Sisi meja yang sulit dilihat si lelaki berambut merah jika dia tidak bergerak mengitari meja. Rambutnya sama pirangnya dengan bayi yang ada diatas meja tapi lebih panjang dan terang._

_Dan satu kesimpulan yang terbentuk dibenak si lelaki berambut merah. _

'_Ayah anak ini'_

"_Ada apa?" tanya pria lain yang juga berambut merah. Tapi bedanya, rambutnya agak panjang sehingga bisa diikat kebelakang. __Re._

"_Lihat anak ini," kata Gaara._

_Re menaikkan alisnya heran. Tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas. _

"_Oh, anak ini __Jinchūriki__...Sepertinya orang itu..." Re menunjuk orang yang tergeletak di bawah meja._

"_Baru saja menyegelnya pada anak ini."_

"_Kyuubi..."_

"_Kita bawa anak ini, pasti akan berguna..." Re berkata lambat-lambat seraya berpikir. _

"_Terserah padamu. Kau yang tanggung jawab," kata Gaara. Suaranya terdengar tidak peduli tapi dialah yang menggendong anak itu._

"_Dasar, ucapanmu berlawanan dengan tindakanmu," Re menggerutu tidak jelas._

"Ck, ck Naruto-kun. Tampangmu jelek sekali," komentar Deidara saat dia berkunjung ke kamar Naruto pagi berikutnya setelah kejadian itu.

"Tubuhnya keracunan tapi tidak parah. Dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari," kata Konan menjawab pertanyaan tak terkatakan Sasori yang diberikan lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali Naruto," kata Sasori. Akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lima belas menit berada di dalam kamar ini. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah merinding ngeri.

"Sudahlah...Niisan...aku sudah bosan mendengarnya..." ujar Naruto lemah.

Telinganya sudah jengah mendengar kata 'ceroboh' sejak kemarin. Pertama Gaara, lalu Re, tadi Konan dan sekarang Sasori.

"Kami khawatir tahu!" Konan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh!"

"Anak nakal, kau seperti tidak punya permainan lain saja," gerutu Konan sambil memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto.

"Neesan jangan ikut-ikutan juga~"

Deidara tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Bisa tidak kalian membiarkannya istirahat?"

Celetukan itu membuat semuanya menoleh ke pintu. Kepala merah Re tampak menyembul disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori datar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Re enteng. "Hanya saja Naruto bisa pingsan lagi jika kalian membuat keributan disini."

Ketiga iblis lainnya berpandangan minus Naruto yang hanya nyengir pada Re.

"Kurasa dia benar," kata Konan. "Dan kau Naruto!" Konan kembali menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh!" Naruto meringis. "Neesan suka sekali memukul!"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini lagi. Kau itu membuat kami repot tahu."

Pandangan Naruto melembut mendengarnya. "Ya, aku tidak akan membuat khawatir lagi."

"Bagus."

Konan beranjak ke pintu dimana tiga iblis lainnya sudah menunggu. Re menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Re.

Mereka berempat menyusuri koridor berpencahayaan obor.

"Tidak. Harusnya dia tidak apa-apa jika meminum darah penjaga. Tapi dia sudah setengah iblis, darah penjaga berpengaruh padanya. Dan untungnya itu tidak membahayakan nyawanya. Kyubi tentu membantunya menetralisir racun itu."

"Berbeda dengan kita..." tambah Deidara.

"...Akan mati jika meminum darah penjaga," kata Sasori menyelesaikan kalimat Deidara.

"Tapi dengan Naruto meminum darah penjaga..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Re.

"Tidak. Ini mungkin hal sepele. Tapi bagi Naruto pasti berharga. Dengan meminum darah penjaga...dia bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Maksudmu?' tanya Deidara tidak mengerti.

"Bukan kehilangan kekuatannya tentu. Bukan dalam hal itu. Tapi dia akan bisa berada dimanapun di dunia manusia tanpa perlu merasa khawatir. Jikapun Naruto bertemu dengan penjaga, dia akan tampak seperti manusia biasa. Tidak akan ada jejak iblis di tubuhnya."

"Maksudmu aura iblis Naruto lenyap karena meminum darah penjaga sehingga dia bisa berbaur dengan manusia lainnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia akan lebih mudah menyusup ke tempat musuh jika sudah seperti itu."

Konan memukul Re dengan brutal. "Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!"

"Aduh~ Itu 'kan kenyataan. Kau ini sadis sekali."

"Bukan itu yang dimaksudkannya," ujar Sasori. "Kita telah memanfaatkan Naruto sejak kita memungutnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri sebagai manusia."

"Kalau itu juga aku tahu," gerutu Re.

"Jadi, ada yang berminat menjenguk tuan Cash?" celetuk Re iseng. "Dia sedang kesal karena lagi-lagi kalah dari Uchiha yang dia lawan kemarin."

"Dan mendengarkan sumpah serapahnya? Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Konan.

"Hehehe...dia pasti tambah kesal mendengarnya."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi.

Keadaan Sasuke masih mengkhawatirkan di matanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa tapi..." Rei menoleh pada pada Sasuke yang tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Sesekali mereka masih bisa mendengarnya merintih dan mengerang.

"Tapi apa?"

Sejak semalam Sasuke belum sadarkan diri. Suhu tubuhnya juga naik hingga dia demam. Bahkan beberapa kali dia mengigau membuat Itachi sangat khawatir. Belum lagi dia berusaha sangat keras agar keadaan Sasuke ini tidak diketahui Fugaku.

"Tanda dilehernya tidak bisa hilang."

"Memang ada apa dengan tanda itu?" tanya Itachi. Samar-samar dia memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tanda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lukanya memang bisa kusembuhkan. Tapi..." Rei menggeleng pelan. "Tanda itu tidak bisa kuhilangkan. Sepertinya tanda itu menghubungkannya dengan sesuatu."

Itachi terdiam. Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat peristiwa semalam. Sekelebat sosok adiknya yang terjatuh ke tanah. Hampir bersamaan dengan sosok iblis pirang yang dilihatnya tengah terluka. Hanya ada Sasuke dan iblis itu waktu Itachi tiba. Dan bekas gigitannya...

"Iblis itu!" seru Itachi.

"Maksud Niisan?"

"Iblis pirang itu bersama Sasuke waktu itu. Aku tidak begitu mengerti situasinya, tapi saat Sasuke jatuh iblis itu juga..."

"Naruto..."

"Apa?"

"Nama iblis itu Naruto. Aku tahu itu dari iblis satunya yang bernama Cash."

"Oh."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku pikir pasti Naruto yang memberikan tanda itu pada Sasuke. Aku sempat mendengar, samar-samar, iblis yang membawa Naruto berkata sesuatu tentang meminum darah penjaga."

"Darah penjaga?"

"Ya, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti."

"Apa tidak ada buku yang kita punya memiliki informasi tentang darah penjaga?"

"Tunggu sebentar..." Itachi terdiam. Mengingat-ingat tentang sesuatu yang rasanya pernah dia dengar tentang itu.

"Aku ingat!"

Re menaikkan alisnya.

"Darah penjaga. Ayah pernah mengatakannya padaku. Darah penjaga atau dengan kata lain darah kita adalah racun bagi iblis. Itu sebabnya ada legenda jika iblis akan membunuh kita tanpa meninggalkan darah setetes pun."

"Itu ada benarnya. Tapi jika benar Naruto meminum darah Sasuke bukankah seharusnya dia telah mati. Dan otomatis tanda di leher Sasuke pasti hilang."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kecuali..."

"Dia bukan iblis?" tebak Rei.

"Mungkin. Dia bisa saja saja makhluk gaib atau apa."

"Apapun dia. Sekarang dia telah terikat dengan Sasuke. Ini membahayakan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita membi-"

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Itachi dan Rei menoleh ke jendela yang terbuka. Jelas orang ini menganggap pintu bukan jalan yang cukup bagus untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Sai?" tanya Itachi.

"Kuharap kau mau pergi dari sini secara baik-baik," kata Rei dingin.

"Oh, ayolah Rei. Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Sasu-"

"Dan membuatnya semakin terjebak dalam masalah dan merepotkanku? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau selalu curiga padaku. Kau tahu itu menyakitiku? Sasuke saudaraku juga, Rei," ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang biasa.

"Jika kau memang saudara yang baik. Bisakah kau tinggalkan kamar ini, membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat dan memberi kami sedikit waktu untuk berpikir?" tanya Rei pedas.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin memberi sedikit masukan untuk kalian. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh, kurasa yang menyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini hanyalah manusia." Setelah mengatakan itu. Sai pun melompat dari jendela. Padahal ini adalah banguan dua lantai.

"Manusia?" Rei membeo.

"Hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan meski tentu saja kita tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Pernah dengar manusia yang bisa memakai kekuatan iblis dan memilki aura seperti mereka?" tanya Itachi.

"Orang-orang berdosa? Aku tidak tahu tingkatan dosa. Atau sebut saja seperti orang-orang bodoh yang menjual jiwa mereka pada iblis sementara tubuh mereka membusuk dalam- oke, coret bagian itu."

"Kita pikirkan ini nanti. Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa kutemukan di perpustakaan. Sementara itu tolong jaga Sasuke," kata Itachi.

Rei menghela nafas pelan. "Tentu, aku harus memantau keadaannya. Lagipula aku butuh sedikit istirahat karena energiku terkuras gara-gara semalam."

"Terima kasih," ujar Itachi tulus.

"Tidak masalah."

"Jika ingin masuk, masuk saja," ujar Naruto pelan.

Hening sejenak, hingga detik berikutnya suara derit pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Menampakkan sosok lelaki berambut merah diambang pintu. Namun kali ini tanpa gentong pasirnya.

"Aku terkejut kau menjengukku," kata Naruto diiringi tawa kecil.

Tanpa kata Gaara mendekat ke sisi kiri tempat tidur Naruto. Kondisinya terlalu menyedihkan untuk ukuran iblis. Tapi Naruto manusia atau apalah dari bagian manusianya yang tersisa. Dan, ups...sepertinya kata-kata menyedihkan itu cocok untuk iblis yang satunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara datar. Nyaris terdengar tidak peduli. Tapi tentu saja dia peduli. Mana mungkin dia bertanya jika dia tidak peduli.

"Lebih dari baik," cengir Naruto. "Tapi masih tidak bisa bergerak," tambahnya dengan muka merengut.

"Bodoh."

"Arrrgh...! Bisa tidak berhenti mengataiku bodoh? Aku bosan mendengarnya!"

"Sekali bodoh tetap bodoh."

"Huh!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, persis anak kecil ngambek.

"Kau ceroboh."

Jleb!

"Tidak sabaran."

Jleb!

"Mudah terpancing."

Jleb!

"Dan itu bukan sifat yang baik untuk demon."

"Aku tahu..." lirih Naruto merasa tertohok.

"Untuk itu kau harus mengurangi sifat bodohmu."

"Aku tahu..."

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya ke kening Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri memejamkan mata. Naruto tahu Gaara sedang mengalirkan energinya untuk Naruto.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah lagi. Kau tahu kami menyayangimu."

Naruto terdiam. Dia lebih dari tahu.

Meski mereka tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Bersikap tidak peduli bahkan memanfaatkan dirinya. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakan kepedulian mereka.

Membuat Naruto tahu apa itu keluarga meski dia tidak pernah memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

"Maaf..."

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Iya," Naruto tersenyum manis. Gaara tertegun. Inilah yang sangat disukainya dari Naruto. Senyumannya. Begitu polos...tidak ada kelicikan disana. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Sesosok iblis yang dibenci oleh siapapun. Pembawa kehancuran. Tapi Naruto berbeda. Gaara sering merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Tempatnya bukan di sini. Dikelilingi para Demon dengan takdir mengerikan.

"Istirahatlah," kata Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Dan kali ini Gaara menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Naruto.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak ada salahnya," balas Gaara dengan senyum tipis. Menulikan telinga dari sumpah serapah Naruto, dia meninggakan kamar itu.

Malam begitu pekat, namun cahaya bulan seakan mengusir kegelapan. Mungkin tidak seutuhnya, tapi malah akan membuat malam semakin indah. Langit begitu cerah, tidak menampakkan setitik pun awan di atas sana. Sehingga tidak menghalangi ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit. Samar-samar terdengar suara burung hantu. Lalu sunyi. Begitu hening seperti pemakaman. Tak ada seorang pun, padang rumput itu begitu sepi, gelap dan tidak akan ada yang berpikir untuk mengunjunginya.

Tapi perhatikan pada kata 'orang', yang secara harafiah adalah manusia. Tapi bukan manusia yang ada di sini. Atau setidaknya setengah manusia. Di sela-sela rumput yang semakin tinggi. Tersembunyi oleh rumput yang empuk dan begitu nyaman, berbaring seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut pirang, mengenakan jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah. Berbaring tenang menghadap langit. Mata birunya tertutup. Sepertinya sedang tertidur. Menikmati sejuknya malam dengan keheningan yang menenangkan. Angin memainkan rambut pirangnya dengan lembut. Samar-samar sinar bulan menimpa wajahnya. Begitu...indah. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang melangkah dengan pelan, nyaris tanpa suara, selangkah demi selangkah mendekati tempat pemuda berambut pirang itu berbaring.

Langkah pelan seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Entah kenapa dia bisa ada di tempat ini. Rasanya dia tertarik magnet yang begitu kuat hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke padang rumput yang sangat luas ini. Dia begitu terkejut melihat orang, er, iblis yang baru sekali ditemuinya, atau dua kali mungkin, berada di tempat seperti ini.

Sungguh Sasuke terpaku melihatnya. Melihat iblis ini. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia sama sekali tidak nampak seperti iblis.

Malah jika boleh berkata jujur, iblis yang ada di depannya seharusnya dipanggil malaikat. Rambut pirangnya, kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Wajahnya yang sangat tenang jika kedua matanya tertutup. Begitu damai. Yeah, Sasuke hanya pernah melihat mata itu menatapnya dengan mata yang berwarna merah, semerah darah. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sasuke yakin jika pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini memang seorang iblis.

"Sudah puas memandangiku?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Perlahan sepasang mata itu terbuka. Membuat Sasuke merasa takut saat berpikir yang akan dia lihat adalah mata berwarna merah. Tapi kekhawatiran itu lenyap, digantikan oleh kekaguman. Mata itu tidak berwarna merah, melainkan biru kelam. Bisa dipastikan jika pemuda pirang ini berdiri di bawah naungan matahari, mata itu akan berwarna biru cerah.

Mata itu mengarah tepat ke mata Sasuke. Biru dan hitam. Seperti malan dan siang. Tidak diragukan lagi, pemuda pirang ini harusnya adalah seorang malaikat, bukannya iblis yang haus akan darah manusia.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya, namun yang bisa di lakukan Sasuke hanya terpaku. Dia sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa ada disini.

"Huh, apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" cemooh Naruto.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe," Sasuke membalas kesal.

Pemuda pirang dihadapannya tertawa. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pemuda ini tertawa.

Sungguh...cantik?

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga," pemuda dihadapan Sasuke ini menghentikan tawanya. Dia bergerak sangat cepat, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak sadar jika pemuda pirang itu sudah ada dibelakangnya. "Tapi Teme, aku punya nama tahu," bisik pemuda pirang itu tepat di telinga Sasuke. Nafas hangatnya menerpa telinga Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdesir aneh. Sasuke yang terkejut, refleks berbalik untuk memukul iblis yang ada dibelakangnya. Tapi hanya udara kosong yang dia dapat, sementara obyek sebenarnya tengah tertawa kecil dibelakangnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke." dia menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Tidak jika kekuatanmu belum bangkit."

Sasuke menggumam kesal.

"He..he..baiklah, akan aku katakan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana, kau puas sekarang?" Naruto tersenyum layaknya iblis yang akan membunuh korbannya. Membuat Sasuke agak gentar.

"Apa peduliku jika kau memberitahukan namamu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan memanggilku 'Dobe' lagi."

"Jangan harap."

"Uh? Dasar! Suku penjaga memang menyebalkan!" Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas. Kesal oleh sikap dingin Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Kau pasti bingung kenapa bisa berada di tempat ini' kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan senyum kecil.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, meski sebenarnya dia penasaran.

"Ini adalah duniaku," kata Naruto, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah ingin memeluk seluruh padang rumput ini.

"Dunia yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh diriku. Dan bagimu ini hanya mimpi. Akulah yang memanggilmu kemari."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Tidak bisa menyahut tepatnya. Iblis memilki tempat seperti ini?

"Sasuke, apa kekuatanmu sudah bangkit? Kulihat cewek berkimono putih itu bisa memakai kekuatannya dengan baik."

Sasuke tidak suka. Jika pembicaraan mereka sudah menyentuh hal serius seperti itu, pembicaraan ini akan berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengetesnya sendiri?"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Naruto kembali berpindah ke belakang Sasuke, tapi kali ini dengan menempelkan cakar tajamnya ke leher Sasuke.

"Fuh, seingatku refleks suku penjaga sangat bagus." Naruto menyeringai. Menikmati ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak terkejut. "Ini cukup untuk..." Kalimat Naruto terhenti, tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

"Sial, aku dipanggil," Naruto berkata seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Sasuke. Dia mundur dua langkah.

"Kurasa pembicaraan menyenangkan ini berakhir sampai di sini. Lain kali kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan, itupun jika kekuatanmu telah bangkit." Naruto berbalik untuk pergi.

Tertahan, langkah Naruto tertahan. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan berwarna putih. Dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya Naruto menoleh. Terkejut saat mendapati sepasang mata merah menatapnya dengan tajam. Mata legendaris suku penjaga, Sharingan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa pergi begitu saja."

Naruto menyeringai, "Bisa memunculkan Sharingan, eh?" Dia menarik lepas tangannya. "Tapi itu belum cukup untuk bisa menahanku."

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mencium bibir Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat malam, Sasuke-Hime" kata Naruto sebelum dia lenyap begitu saja di hadapan Sasuke. Sayup-sayup, seperti hanya desah angin. Sasuke bisa mendengar. _"Kita akan bertemu lagi..."_

Sasuke tersentak bangun. Matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Dia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada padang rumput atau tanda-tanda keberadaan si iblis pirang. Atau Sasuke bisa memanggilnya Naruto sekarang.

Refleks dia menyentuh bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakannya, samar-samar, bibir lembut iblis pirang itu masih terasa dibibirnya. Dan tentu saja, dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol dengan jelas. Seakan ada yang meletakkan jantungnya tepat ditelinganya.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi..."_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang ditelinga Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

TBC

Well? Gimana? Bagus ngak? Re janji berikutnya mereka kencan deh, tapi Re perlu bantuan.

Mereka kencan kemana?

Nah, ini yang bikin Re bingung. Satu demon satu anak emo. Mau disuruh kencan kemana nih? Please...review dan saran kalian aku tunggu. Kalo ngak, jangan pada demo kalo Re nyuruh mereka kencan ke tempat yang ngak elit T_T

WitH deAThgLAre,

HaikuResanovA


	7. Bertemu

A/N: YATTA! Balik lagi bareng Re! Eh? tapi jangan bunuh Re ya kalau udah baca fic di bawah! Re bener-bener ngak da waktu! Re sibuk banget bantu-bantu OSIS nyiapin MOS. Hiy! Salam panitianya serem banget!

Eh?

Malah ngelantur. Ehem! Ehem! Utk mengemat waktu. Re hanya ingin bilang selamat karena sekarang SASUNARU DAY! Re bela-belain update Demon sekarang biar bsa ngeramaiin SasuNaru Day. Tapi jangan marah kalo dikit dan Re gak jadi bikin di Chapter ini Scene kencannya SasuNaru.

Sekali lagi Re mohon maaf.

Oke? Happy Reading!

**HaikuReSanovA: Jangan pernah sesali hidup yang kau miliki. ****Meski aku tidak ada disampingmu. Teruslah hidup. Demi dirimu dan...diriku...**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruSasu

Warning: OOC, OC, menggunakan darah manusia *?* , agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai. Dan ini PERINGATAN! Adegan dibawah bukan GaaNaru! Itu hanya tuntutan skenario dan bukan pair! Harap dimengerti.

**Summary**: "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk melihatmu seperti ini, Sasuke-hime..."

DEMON

CHAPTER 7

Hiruk pikuk sekolah terdengar hingga keluar gerbang. Para siswa berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah. Mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing. Mencoba menyelesaikannya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Tapi banyak juga yang tidak melakukan aktifitas di luar ruangan. Salah satunya ya orang ini. Pangeran es Sasuke yang begitu terkenal ke angkuhannya.

"Tidak ke kantin Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke yang tengah menatap keluar jendela hanya menggumam tidak jelas. "Hn."

"Kau ini tidak berubah, ya?"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri Hyuuga," kata Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Neji mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Terserah padamu." Setelah itu Neji meninggalkan Sasuke. Menyerah untuk, setidaknya, mengajak Uchiha yang satu ini berbicara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rei yang menunggu di pintu kelas.

"Kau menyuruhku berbicara pada batu," kata Neji asal.

Rei tertawa pelan mendengar istilah Neji.

"Terima kasih untuk..setidaknya mencoba berbicara padanya."

"Tidak masalah. Hanya saja aku ragu dia akan menjawab dengan kata-kata selain 'Hn'-nya itu."

"Sasuke memang orang yang sulit."

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mendelik pada jendela yang tidak bersalah di depannya. Apa mereka pikir dia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka? Menyebalkan!

"Apa kau pernah bangkit dari tempat duduk ini saat istirahat, Sasuke?" sapa Rei seraya duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berada disekelilingku seperti bayangan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Rei.

"Bisakah kau tidak ketus sehari saja padaku? Oh, kurasa kau ketus pada semua orang."

Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Jadi Rei memulai dengan topik baru yang cukup berbahaya.

"Bagaimana lehermu? Ini hari pertama kau sekolah setelah kejadian minggu lalu," tanya Rei hati-hati. Benar saja, seketika tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ini benar-benar topik yang sensitif untuknya.

"Tidak terasa apa-apa," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Rei mengamati wajah Sasuke dengan cermat. Ekspresinya gelisah, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Ada masalah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, otomatis dirinya menatap mata Rei. Gadis ini memang terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi.

"Tidak." Sasuke mengalihan pandangannya sebelum Rei bisa mengorek isi kepalanya lebih jauh.

"Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya menanyaimu. Tapi asal kau tahu. Masalahmu bisa jadi masalah semua orang jika kau mencoba menutupinya."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kita lihat saja."

"Tidak perlu sekeras kepala itu. Dan...aku baru ingat. Kita latihan jam lima nanti. Datang saja ke Dojo."

"Aku tahu."

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa."

Rei tidak berbicara banyak. Setelah mengatakan itu dia bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Berniat kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan setelah Rei pergi. Kenapa orang-orang selalu mengganggunya? Menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Memangnya mereka pikir dia siapa? Bayi tujuh bulan yang perlu dituntun untuk berjalan?

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi..."_

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

"Sial!" desis Sasuke. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah teringat kata-kata iblis pirang itu?

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya gusar. Dasar iblis! Akan dia balas suatu saat nanti! Ingat itu! Uchiha tidak pernah melanggar janjinya.

Memang hobi Sasuke untuk menyumpah-nyumpah sepertinya. Kebiasaannya, menyalahkan orang lain. Ups, dalam hal ini adalah menyalahkan seorang iblis pirang yang tanpa sadar telah menarik perhatiannya.

Sumpah serapahnya terputus saat Ebisu Sensei memasuki kelas. Pelajaran Fisika, tidak ada yang ingin tewas dalam pelajaran ini. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengalihkan pikirannya untuk sementara dari sang iblis pirang. Dan dia bersyukur karenanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Cash?" tanya Re.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Cash. Dirinya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop Apple dipangkuannya.

"Baguslah, aku tidak perlu mengurusmu lagi kalau begitu."

"Reyne!"

Alis Re berkedut mendengar nama itu. Otomatis dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Dilihatnya Naruto nyengir lima jari di pintu kamar Cash.

"Apa?" tanya Re ketus.

"Hehehehe...tidak. Iseng saja."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang ribuan kali untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Re sadis.

Cash tertawa tertahan. "Menurutku tidak ada yang salah dengan namamu. Kenapa kau tidak suka, sih?" tanya Cash heran.

"Cash benar, tidak ada yang salah dengan namamu."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Re sinis. "Apa itu pantas dikatakan oleh iblis yang mengolok-olok namaku?"

Cash Cuma nyengir dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Reiny!"

"Diam!"

"Reiny!"

"Kubilang diam!"

"Reiny!" Cash masih saja kekeuh dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin laptop kesayanganmu itu rusak?"

ujar Re dengan senyum manis di bibir. Sebuah pedang tergenggam manis di tangannya.

Wajah Cash pucat seketika. Jika Re sudah berbicara dengan gaya seperti itu. Berarti dia benar-benar marah.

"Ti...tidak...te...terima kasih..."

"Bagus..."

Naruto yang menonton dari pintu hanya terkikik senang.

"Oh, ya, Reyne. Aku akan pergi hari ini. Jadi tolong katakan itu pada Gaara. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Reyne menoleh. Melihat wajah Naruto yang polos itu membuat kemarahannya surut.

"Oke," jawabnya sekenanya.

"Terima kasih!"

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Cash itu sukses membuat Naruto yang telah berbalik menoleh.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan..."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, biar aku dan Reyne yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"Tentu!"

Cash dan Reyne berpandangan. Ini sesuatu yang baru menurut mereka. Naruto tentu saja anak yang bersemangat dan ceria. Tapi dia anak yang tertutup. Dia tidak akan keluar dari tempat ini jika tidak ada perintah.

"Ini aneh," komentar Cash.

"Kau tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku," seringai Reyne.

"Ikuti dia!"

Bel berdentang tiga kali menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran. Semua anak bergegas pulang. Tidak ada yang ingin berlama-lama di sini kecuali yang masih memiliki kegiatan klub. Koridor sekolah mulai sepi ketika Sasuke menyusurinya seorang diri. Sudah kebiasaannya untuk pulang disaat sekolah sudah sepi. Karena lebih mudah baginya untuk menghindari para fans girlnya yang selalu mengerubunginya.

Sasuke tidak tahu Rei sudah pulang atau belum. Lagipula itu bukan urusannya, malah lebih baik jika Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang akan mengerecokinya dengan berbagai nasihat tidak berguna.

Halaman sekolah pun ternyata telah sepi. Seperti biasa, itu berarti tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya.

Dia salah.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti begitu saja.

Ada yang lebih buruk dibanding Rei yang mengerecokinya ternyata. Seorang pemuda pirang telah menunggunya di gerbang.

Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit takut dan ada sesuatu yang aneh menelusup ke dalam hati kecilnya.

_Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dengan diriku?_

Pemuda itu menoleh. Dan anehnya detak jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi cepat.

Seakan berlomba untuk memerintahnya melakukan sesuatu.

"Hai!" sapa Naruto. Jaraknya dan Sasuke hanya terpisah lima meter. Tidak ada penghalang apapun diantara mereka.

"Dobe!" desis Sasuke. Kakinya terpaku begitu saja ke tanah. Tidak bisa digerakkan, dan itu artinya dia tidak bisa kabur dari iblis pirang ini.

"Hei! Siapa yag kau katai 'Dobe', Teme?" seru Naruto tidak terima. Dengan kesal Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Tanpa sadar akan akibatnya pada pemuda yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Dobe..."

Sasuke merintih pelan. Tidak bisa bisa menahan bibirnya sendiri agar desah kesakitan itu tidak lolos. Tanda di lehernya benar-benar sakit saat Naruto mendekatinya.

Mata Naruto membulat melihat reaksi Sasuke. Itu jelas rintih kesakitan. Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat mata Sasuke lebih jelas. Tidak diragukan lagi. Kesakitan. Hanya itu yang ada dalam bola mata hitam itu.

Naruto melirik leher Sasuke. Tempat dimana dia menggigit leher Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu telah berubah menjadi tanda yang kini berwarna merah membara. Menunjukkan berapa sakit yang diderita Sasuke.

Nafas Sasuke sudah terengah-engah. Berusaha menahan sakit, sementara tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Apa sesakit itu, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang terlalu cepat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Atau tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Tidak disangkanya akan jadi seperti ini. Diturunkannya wajahnya hingga ke leher Sasuke. Mengecup pelan tanda kemerahan yang ada disana. Tentu saja Naruto tidak menggigitnya seperti waktu ini. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengulangi kesalahannya.

Ketika dia manarik bibirnya. Tanda itu telah kembali berwarna hitam. Tidak berwarna merah dan itu berarti Sasuke tidak lagi merasa kesakitan.

Nafas Sasuke masih menderu. Sisa kesakitan itu masih terasa dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Dia ambruk begitu saja kepelukan Naruto.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk melihatmu seperti ini, Sasuke-hime..."

"Kau lihat itu?" tanya Cash.

"Yeah."

"Kurasa Naruto memang tertarik pada keturunan penjaga itu, ya?" tanya Cash menurunkan teropong yang digunakannya.

"Hei, hei, kanapa kau mesti memakai benda iru?" tanya Reyne heran.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang melarangnya tuh!"

"Kau sama anehnya dengan Naruto," komentar Reyne sinis.

"Wah, terima kasih," balas Cash dengan seringai di bibir.

"Tapi kau benar. Naruto memang tertarik pada penjaga itu."

Cash menaikkan alisnya. "Apa sih yang dilihat Naruto dari bocah ingusan itu?"

"Mana kutahu, tanya sendiri pada Naruto."

"Huh! Sikap sinismu keluar lagi."

Reyne mendelik pada Cash.

"Ada yang akan marah dengan ini," kata Cash.

"Naruto memang terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya. Kurasa penjaga itu pasti akan mati kalau dia turun tangan," Reyne menatap halaman sekolah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

"Ini tidak akan mudah."

"Ya, ini tidak akan mudah..."

TBC

A/N: Sorry jadinya kayak gini! Re baru ngerjain ini semalem selama 2 jam dan lagi kering ide. Apalagi ngejar waktu. Sorry ya...?

Oh, ya, Re saya ganti jadi Reyne. Soalnya kasihan namanya mirip ama Rei, Yah…biar Re ngak bingung dan juga enak nulisnya.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!Review!

Kalo ngak Review ngak lanjut!

With LovE,

HaikuResanovA


	8. Kencan

Re Note: Gomen buat semua yang nunggu 'DEMON'. Re tau ni fic udah ngaret 7 bulan. Wah, bener-benar ngak kerasa ^^ #plak T.T

So, sebagai permintaan maaf, Re udah bikin lebih panjang dari biasanya. Semoga kalian puas dengan acara kencan ngak elit punya NaruSasu, Re udah bener-bener tepar bikin plotnya T,T

Selamat Hari Valentine ^^ semoga kalian selalu memiliki kasih sayang di hati kalian.

ENJOY!

**HaikuReSanovA: Hadiah ini kuberikan padamu. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun milikmu. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku. Menerimaku dan menyayangiku apa adanya. **

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Warning: OOC, OC, ada darahnya, agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang Re sukai.**

**.**

**.**

DEMON

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu. Semenit? Lima menit? Setengah jam?

Yang jelas Naruto tidak akan menghitung berapa waktu yang dia biarkan berlalu. Merepotkan.

Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada suara detak jantung dan nafas Sasuke. Dan ketika semuanya terasa normal untuk Naruto. Barulah dia bisa bernafas lega.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto keras-keras. Sasuke sendiri mundur dua langkah menjauhi Naruto. Dia baru sadar jika dirinya dipeluk oleh Naruto? Menyedihkan...

"A...apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke marah. Tangannya refleks mengusap tanda hitam di lehernya.

Naruto tersenyum. Senyum datar yang aneh.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau itu sungguh tidak manis, Sasuke."

"Tutup mulutmu! Apa-apaan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'manis'?" seru Sasuke kesal. Ini sungguh penghinaan. Seorang Uchiha disebut manis? Nonsense!

"Jika kau berteriak seperti itu padaku..." bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak. Sejak kapan Naruto berada sedekat ini?

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan..." Kalimatnya dibiarkankan menggantung. Memang itu tujuannya. Membuat Sasuke merasa penasaran dan berpikir.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Menimbulkan protes yang amat keras dari sang Uchiha.

"Lepas-!" Kalimatnya terhenti seketika. Naruto memberikannya pandangan mengancam yang amat nyata. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merasa takut.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan sesosok iblis berambut pirang. Tanpa bisa menolak ataupun melawan. Yang mana harus dia akui. Cepat atau lambat, mau atau tidak mau, telah mencuri perhatiannya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana Naruto belajar hal seperti itu," komentar Reyne.

"Aku setuju. Tapi ngomong-ngomong..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memakai teropongku hah? Bukannya tadi kau mengejekku memakai itu?"

"Hei, hei, tenang dulu! Ingat! Tensimu bisa naik jika kau teriak-teriak."

"Sejak kapan aku punya penyakit darah tinggi, hah?"

"Itu hanya kiasan..."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Mau tahu dimana dua iblis ini berada? Sungguh bukan tempat yang elit jika mengingat status mereka. Dan ternyata mereka cukup bodoh untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Dibalik semak-semak di taman kota.

Tempat yang baru saja dilewati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sepi-sepi saja, ya?" celetuk Cash.

Reyne menaikkan alisnya. Memang tempat ini sepi, tapi bukan Cash namanya jika menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Belum ada keributan atau apa..."

"Oh~" Reyne mengerti sekarang. "Dia tidak akan datang secepat itu. Dia akan memperhatikan lalu menyerang."

"Memangnya dia burung elang?"

"Memang begitu 'kan?"

Hening lama.

"Re..."

"Hm?"

"Ngmong-ngomong..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"...?"

"Sedang apa kita di sini?"

Gubrakk! Reyne jatuh dengan tidak elit ke tanah.

"Tentu saja membuntuti Naruto, bodoh!"

"Lalu mana Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Reyne menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kosong.

"Errr..."

"Ya, Reyne?"

"Aku memang bodoh," kata Reyne tidak rela.

"Bagus!"

.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat itu. Sepasang mata mengamati gerak-gerik Cash dan Reyne. Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak luput dari pandangannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa emosi. Tapi matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang aneh. Kemarahankah?

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh.

"Kemana?" Naruto membeo, "Menurutmu kita harus kemana?"

"Kalau kau tidak tahu mau pergi kemana, lebih baik kau lepaskan aku!" geram Sasuke marah.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau terus marah-marah seperti itu. Kau bisa cepat tua, Sasuke," komentar Naruto.

Sasuke mendelik. "Apa pedulimu?" sergah Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau memang menarik."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak melihat tawa Naruto.

"Ah! Itu tempat apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia sangat kesal saat ini. Tapi benarkah?

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi. Panggilan itu diabaikan. Dan Naruto bukan orang, eh, iblis yang bisa menjaga yang namanya kesabaran.

Dengan agak kasar Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke agar wajah itu mau menatapnya. Tidak bisa disangkal Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto. Apalagi setelah sadar dengan apa yang dia dapat dari perlakuan Naruto. Mata biru itu. Mata biru jernih yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari matanya sendiri. Oke, lain kali ingatkan dia untuk tidak terhipnotis oleh mata biru iblis satu ini. Iblis memang berbahaya. "Jangan pernah mengabaikanku jika aku berbicara padamu, Sasu-hime," kata Naruto penuh penekanan. Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Ternyata lelah juga menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang keras kepala. Tapi... disanalah sisi menariknya.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto. Ditariknya tangan Sasuke, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Dia sudah menyerah untuk melawan Naruto. Wow, sebuah kejutan! Sasuke Uchiha menyerah!

"Kesana!" Naruto menunjuk sesuatu yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Sebuah lingkaran raksasa yang tampak seperti roda mobil. Hanya saya ukurannya seratus kali lebih besar dari roda mobil.

"Bianglala?"

"Benarkah? Itukah namanya?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. "Kalau begitu kita kesana! Ayo! Jalanlah lebih cepat, Sasuke!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

"Wuah! Banyak sekali manusia disini!"

Seruan senang itu tentu saja datang dari Naruto. Mana mungkin datang dari Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak suka keramaian.

"Tempat apa ini, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tampak sangat panasaran dan senang.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam sembari menatap tajam Naruto, menjawab ketus.

"Taman bermain."

"Wow! Tempat ini luas sekali," kata Naruto penuh kekaguman. Banyak sekali wahana di tempat ini. Dan yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah bianglala raksasa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Apa itu bisa dihancurkan?" pertanyaan itu Naruto ucapkan dengan polos sekali. Sayang efeknya bisa sangat fatal.

"Itu bukan untuk dihancurkan, bodoh!" gumam Sasuke.

"Eh? Lalu digunakan untuk apa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke bungkam. Pertanyaan konyol dengan jawaban yang konyol pula.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Ayo berkeliling!" ajaknya sembari menyeret Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Dobe, berhenti menyeretku!" bentak Sasuke. Tangannya menepis tangan Naruto yang masih menariknya untuk berkeliling. Langkah Naruto otomatis terhenti.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memberi deathglare pada Naruto. "Aku tidak suka kau memerintahku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto polos. "Kurasa aku hanya mengajakmu berjalan-jalan."

Tidak ada yang membuat Sasuke lebih geram dari ini. Entah kenapa dia mau-mau saja diseret kesana kemari. Menaiki berbagai wahana. Tenaga Sasuke sampai terkuras habis sementara iblis pirang yang disampingnya ini masih segar bugar. Benar-benar membuatnya habis sabar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan," ajak Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf. Dia ingin meraih tangan putih pucat itu tapi Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Cukup! Aku muak denganmu!" Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei! Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Sekali lagi dia mencoba meraih lengan Sasuke. "Hei, jangan marah. Ayo, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Tapi, sama seperti sebelumnya, itu tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto. "Kau tahu, aku akan membunuhmu suatu hari nanti karena hal ini."

"Aku akan menunggunya," Naruto menyeringai, "Tapi sebelum itu kita makan!" ujar Naruto bersemangat. Dia menarik tangan Sasuke dan kini Sasuke tidak kuasa menolaknya.

Semakin senja, pengunjung taman bermain semakin banyak, terasa penuh malah. Hingga kau harus hati-hati agar tidak menabrak orang saat berjalan. Sasuke benar-banar berharap tidak bertemu teman-temannya di tempat ini. Apalagi jika tertangkap basah oleh keluarganya. Dia bisa diceramahi lagi, terutama oleh Rei yang begitu cerewet. Kira-kira apa yang sedang Rei lakukan saat ini? Pasti tengah mengomel karena sampai detik ini dia belum ada di tempat latihan.

Sasuke mendengus. Buat apa dia memikirkan itu? Bukan urusannya jika Rei marah. Tapi bukankah itu karena salah Sasuke juga? Siapa yang meminta tolong pada Rei? Sasuke memang egois. Dan... Bukankah purnama merah akan tiba sebentar lagi? Sasuke kembali termenung. Dia harus menguasai kekuatan klan Uchiha sebelum bisa mengalahkan iblis pirang i-

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Dobe?"

Sasuke memandang berkeliling. Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Hanya orang-orang yang tidak Sasuke kenal lalu lalang disekitarnya. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Dirinya yang dipermainkan seperti ini. Benar-benar membuatnya naik darah. Sasuke menggeram marah. Cukup sudah, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan lagi.

Kakinya melangkah menuju gerbang taman bermain. Namun keanehan yang sangat janggal menyergap kesadarannya. Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin, lebih dingin dari yang Sasuke maksudkan. Udara benar-benar membeku. Apakah ini tanda jika Sasuke sudah semakin peka?

Kemudian dari segala sisi muncul orang-orang tidak Sasuke kenal. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Orang-orang ini adalah zombie!

.

.

.

Gaara melayang tenang di udara. Kakinya seolah menapak pada lantai kayu. Bahkan dia berjalan beberapa langkah di udara agar bisa melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Matanya menatap tajam. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya melihat keturunan penjaga itu bersusah payah melawan anak buah kelas teri miliknya.

"Ck, Gaara-kun. Apa kau berniat membunuh bocah itu?" celetuk Reyne.

Gaara tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh. Dia terus menatap pemandangan yang ada dibawahnya.

Reyne yang diacuhkan pundung.

"Cup, cup, jangan sedih dong Reyne," hibur Cash.

"Hiks! Gaara-kun mengacuhkanku," ratap Reyne norak. Cash menjitak kepalanya. "Kau itu sungguh berlebihan!"

"Auw! Jangan kasar-kasar! Nanti kau tidak dapat istri," ringis Reyne. Kedua iblis itu asyik bertengkar sendiri. Mengabaikan Gaara yang juga mengabaikan mereka.

"Ah!" Reyne akhirnya ingat kenapa dia dan Cash ada disini.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Reyne ikut memandang ke bawah.

"Cukup jauh agar dia tidak bisa menolong anak itu," jawab Gaara dingin.

"Kau pasti memasang tameng 'kan, Gaara?" tanya Cash. Gaara tidak menjawab, dia tetap memandang ke bawah. Cash menatapnya serius. "Kau tidak berniat membunuhnya 'kan?" Gaara juga mengabaikan pertanyaannya itu. "Ck, pelit bicara," gerutu Cash.

"Hm."

"Kau serius? Ketua belum memerintahkan kita untuk membunuh suku penjaga."

Reyne menyeringai. "Dia tidak akan peduli hal remeh seperti itu. Ada yang menyentuh 'Naru-chan'-nya. Maka Gaara tidak akan tinggal diam. Bukan begitu, Gaara?" tanya Reyne.

Gaara memberi deathglare pada Reyne. Meski seratus persen perkataan Reyne benar. Gaara tidak akan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Baginya Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Anak ceroboh dan bodoh yang harus dilindunginya.

"Apapun itu, kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara," ujar Reyne serius.

"Hm."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjuang memukul mundur tiap zombie yang mendekatinya. Dia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa masalah tidak henti-hentinya menghampirinya? Gara-gara iblis pirang yang seenaknya saja menghilang. Sekarang dia dalam masalah serius. 'Zombie? Yeah, seperti tidak ada mahluk lain saja' batin Sasuke. Dia menendang satu zombie. Tapi zombie yang lain akhirnya berhasil meraih kakinya, membuat Sasuke terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh jika saja dia tidak berhasil mematahkan tangan zombie itu. "Apa kalian tidak bosan?" geram Sasuke. Tenaganya mulai terkuras. Kondisinya belum pulih gara-gara insiden minggu lalu. Bahkan jika Sasuke dalam kondisi prima. Dia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan, sedikitnya, seratus zombie di tempat ini.

Satu pukulan akhirnya mengenai Sasuke. Membuatnya meringis seraya memegangi perutnya. Namun hanya sejenak karena detik berikutnnya dia telah berdiri tegak untuk memukul zombie berikutnya. Berkelit cukup cepat untuk menghindari dua pukulan lainnya. Matanya terbelalak saat sadar empat zombie mendatanginya dengan katana di tangan.

"Kalian gila?" serunya tanpa peduli jika dia sudah bersikap 'bukan Uchiha'. Lagipula siapa yang peduli hal itu disaat seperti ini? Nyawa lebih penting daripada sekedar menjaga image. Masa bodoh dengan Uchiha.

Dengan kemampuan karate yang dia miliki, Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan dua dari empat zombie itu. Merebut pedangnya dan menggunakannya untuk menebas atau apapun yang bisa dilakukan pedang ditangannya.

Cukup lama Sasuke bertahan, tapi tenaga manusia memiliki batas. Gerakannya semakin melambat dan makin banyak zombie yang mendekat, mengurungnya dalam lingkaran yang menyesakkan. Satu pukulan bersarang di rusuk Sasuke. Dia bisa mendengar suara derak dari sana. Yakin jika rusuknya pasti retak. Sasuke meringis, berusaha mencari jalan untuk lari. Tapi tidak ada celah untuk menerobos. Semuanya penuh dengan tangan-tangan busuk yang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

Pasrah, itulah yang akhirnya dilakukan Sasuke. Tenaganya benar-benar habis. Dengan posisi bertahan dia menerima pukulan demi pukulan para zombie bahkan mungkin beberapa diantaranya gigitan dan cakaran.

Lutut Sasuke lemas, dia merosot jatuh ke tanah. Ini benar-benar hari sialnya. Sepertinya Sasuke harus terima jika dirinya harus mati disini. Kemudian hal ganjil terjadi...

.

.

.

Rei merasa kesal, sangat kesal. Sudah enam jam dia menunggu di sini. Lantai dojo sampai terasa dingin dikulitnya tapi batang hidung Sasuke belum juga kelihatan. Sudah puluhan kali dia mencoba menghubungi handphone anak bandel itu tapi tidak pernah diangkat. Dan yang jadi korban malah handphonenya sendiri yang kini tergeletak hancur diseberang ruangan karena Rei melemparnya saking kesalnya.

"Sudah cukup," gumam Rei berdiri. "Awas kau Sasuke."

Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat Rei berjalan melintasi koridor demi koridor kediaman Fugaku. Berniat mencari Sasuke di kamarnya, pasti anak itu lupa akan janjinya. Diruang tengah dia berpapasan dengan Itachi.

"Rei?"

"Selamat sore, Itachi nii," sapa Rei sopan.

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru."

Rei mengangguk kecil. "Aku mencari Sasuke. Dia bilang ingin latihan di Dojo tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang."

Kedua alis Itachi bertaut. "Sasuke ingin latihan? Ada angin apa?"

Rei tersenyum. "Sasuke bisa marah kalau aku mengatakan alasannya."

"Aku mengerti," Itachi mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. "Yang penting dia sudah punya keinginan untuk berlatih."

"Tapi dia ingkar janji. Aku ingin mencari ke kamarnya."

"Kutemani, dia pasti ketiduran."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sepanjang jalan mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa pelayan keluarga. Itachi dan Rei hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan sapaan mereka.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuat dari kayu mapel. "Sasuke?" Itachi mengetuk pintu. "Sasuke kau ada di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya!"

Tidak terdengar apapun dari dalam. "Mungkin dia tidur," saran Rei.

"Sasuke? Tolong buka pintunya!" kata Itachi dengan volume suara lebih keras. Dia memutar kenop pintu. Terbuka. "Dia tidak mengunci kamarnya," gumam Itachi. Kamar yang didominasi warna biru dan coklat itu kosong. Ranjangnya sangat rapi, tidak ada kesan pernah ditiduri. Dimeja belajar tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan ransel sekolah Sasuke, yang artinya dia belum pulang.

"Sasuke belum pulang," kata Itachi. Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aneh, setahuku hari ini dia tidak ada kegiatan apapun di sekolah," ujar Rei. "Dan handphone-nya dari tadi tidak aktif."

"Kemana dia?"

Rei menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Aku ikut."

.

.

.

Semua pukulan terhenti. Jelas hal ini sangat ganjil bagi Sasuke, dia juga merasa lututnya tidak menyentuh tanah. Perlahan, dengan rasa perih yang mendera Sasuke membuka mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"

Sebuah suara mencapai pendengarannya. Sasuke menoleh sedikit, ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dahinya, pasti darah.

"Dobe," bisik Sasuke lemah. Tubuhnya yang lemas ditopang oleh kedua tangan Naruto yang kokoh, mencegahnya agar tidak ambruk. Sedikit menggerakkan matanya Sasuke bisa melihat para zombie tidak bisa mendekati dirinya dan Naruto, seakan ada tameng tidak kasat mata disekeliling mereka.

"Maaf kau sampai jadi seperti ini." Perkataan Naruto seakan terdengar dari jauh. Rasa perih yang dirasakan Sasuke cukup membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto menatap panik pemuda dipelukannya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri. "Sasuke? Ck!" Pandangan Naruto beralih pada puluhan zombie yang masih mencoba menggapai mereka meski sudah terhalang tameng Naruto. "Beraninya kalian melakukan ini padanya," geramnya marah. Hanya dengan satu gerakan tangan tapi penuh dengan kekuatan, semua zombie itu ambruk ke tanah. "Kalian pantas mendapatkannya." Naruto mendongak. Tidak ada apa-apa disana, hanya langit kosong. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara," gumamnya kemudian menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

"Hehehe..."

Tawa tidak mengenakkan milik Reyne itu membuat Cash menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuk. "Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut," sungutnya.

Gaara yang ada di depan mereka tidak berkomentar.

"Naru-chan cepat tanggap juga, ya."

"..."

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Reyne dengan senyum tertarik.

"..."

"Naruto pasti akan marah padamu karena mainannya kau ganggu."

"..."

"Ck! Berbicaralah sesuatu, kau itu pelit pelit kosakata sekali," kata Reyne kesal.

"Aku akan menyingkirkannya," kata Gaara dingin. Dia berbalik dan melewati duo iblis konyol itu begitu saja.

"Apa dia bilang?" tanya Cash setelah Gaara pergi.

"Wow! Tahu tidak? Dia baru saja mendeklarasikan perang dengan Naruto," celetuk Reyne.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto pasti tidak senang jika penjaga itu disingkirkan oleh Gaara."

"Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Reyne tersenyum licik yang dibalas sama liciknya oleh Cash. "Tentu saja menonton dengan tenang."

.

.

.

"Tidak ada!" lapor Rei begitu dia bertemu Itachi di stasiun.

"Aku sudah tanya semua temannya dan mencari ke tempat yang biasa Sasuke datangi tapi tidak ada."

"Dimana dia..." Rei terdiam, tempat apa yang biasa didatangi oleh orang seperti Sasuke? Rei menepuk dahinya. "Kenapa kita tidak minta tolong pada Sai?" erangnya frustasi.

"Hn?"

"Dia bisa menyuruh lukisannya untuk mencari Sasuke."

Itachi mengangguk "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka segera kembali. Tentu saja mereka punya alasan bersikap sepanik ini. Mereka tahu Sasuke belum benar-benar pulih dan lagi, mereka khawatir dengan keselamatan Sasuke.

.

_._

_._

Sai mengangkat wajahnya dari sebidang kanvas yang tengah dilukisinya. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun yang melihatnya tentu tahu jika itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

"Wah, sebuah kejutan aku dikunjungi oleh Itachi-nii dan Rei," sapanya ramah.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Sai," kata Rei tajam.

"Hanya sebatas itu tata krama bertamumu?" sindir Sai.

"Aku tidak sedang-"

"Cukup, Rei," sela Itachi. "Kita kemari bukan untuk bertengkar dengan Sai." Rei bungkam. Dirinya memang tidak bisa menahan emosinya jika sudah berurusan dengan Sai.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mencari Sasuke," kata Itachi.

"Sasuke?" kata Sai tertarik. "Apa dia kabur dari rumah? Atau dia tersesat?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepatlah bantu kami! Sasuke bisa saja..." Rei tidak mau memikirkan option terburuknya. Sudah banyak masalah yang ditimbulkan para iblis dan sekarang ingin ditambah dengan hilangnya Sasuke. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Baiklah, tentu aku senang membantu kalian berdua," ucap Sai manis. Rei nyaris muntah melihatnya. Andai ini bukan demi keselamatan Sasuke, Rei tidak akan mau meminta bantuan Sai.

Sai mulai melukis sesuatu di kanvasnya dengan cepat. Dalam hitungan detik goresan-goresan kuas Sai telah berubah menjadi puluhan burung merpati kecil. Burung-burung itu terbang mengelilingi Sai. "Cari Uchiha Sasuke sampai dapat," perintah Sai dan tanpa basa-basi semua burung merpati itu melesat pergi.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu," erang Rei.

"Kehilangan anak asuhmu?" sindir Sai. Menggoda Rei adalah kegiatan yang sangat tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tentu saja melukis juga menyenangkan. Tapi sedikit sekali kesempatan yang bisa didapatnya untuk mengerjai Rei.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Rei. Dia menjauh dari Sai sebisa mungkin. Kalau dia berada dalam radius tiga meter dari Sai. Perang mulut dipastikan akan pecah.

Sai terkekeh senang. "Sejak kapan Sasuke hilang?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

"Sore ini, kata Rei tidak ada kegiatan apapun disekolah dan kami tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun."

"Bahkan oleh Itachi-nii? Aku kagum pada Sasuke bisa bersembunyi sebaik itu."

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Kami takut Sasuke bertemu dengan para iblis. Mengingat kejadian tempo hari... aku ragu Sasuke tidak akan dijadikan sasaran berikutnya."

Sai memasang ekspresi tertarik. "Sasuke bisa jadi umpan yang bagus untuk menangkap sepuluh ikan," komentarnya.

"Yeah, benar," balas Rei dari jauh. "Dan kuharap kaulah yang akan jadi pemancingnya,"

"Itu akan jadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan," ujar Sai kalem.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah."

Sepuluh menit berikutnya mereka habiskan dalam diam. Sai sudah meneruskan acara melukisnya. Sekali dia mendongak dari kanvas yang tengah dilukisinya, dia melihat setitik benda hitam di langit.

"Mereka kembali," ujarnya.

Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan Sai, begitu juga dengan Rei. Titik dilangit itu semakin lama semakin besar dan mereka bisa melihat lima merpati terbang ke arah Sai. Salah satu burung mendarat di pundak Sai dan mendekatkan paruhnya ke telinga Sai.

Sai mengangguk singkat, seolah merpati itu baru saja berbicara padanya. Dia memasang ekspresi prihatin. "Sasuke tidak ada di sini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rei.

"Dia tidak ada disini," ulang Sai. "Bahkan jika kalian mencarinya ke ujung dunia. Sasuke tidak akan kalian temukan."

Itachi mengernyit. "Maksudmu Sasuke tidak ada di dunia manusia?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu. Bukankah kalian tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasuke dimana pun?"

Itachi dan Rei terdiam, sebagai orang yang sangat peka terhadap Cakra dan tingkat kehidupan sesorang. Mereka memang tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Sasuke dimana pun.

"Sial! Jika begini Sasuke memang dalam bahaya!"

.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan tubuh tidak berdaya milik Sasuke kererumputan. Sangat berhati-hati agar tidak dirinya kontak langsung dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka Sasuke. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, itu seharusnya tidak perlu. Mengingat yang perlu Naruto takutkan adalah meminum darahnya bukan menyentuhnya. Meski Naruto cukup yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi.

Dia memasukkan kakinya ke kolam kecil yang ada di padang rumput luas ini. Merendam airnya sebatas lutut, rasanya sangat nyaman. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. Awan kelabu menyaput langit biru yang seharusnya ada di sana. Apalagi dikejauhan awan berwarna merah. Tentu saja, tempat ini adalah dunianya, yang dibentuk dengan perasaan dan kekuatan Naruto. Dan suasana hatinya tentu akan mempengaruhi tempat ini. Seperti sekarang, dia sedang marah pada Gaara yang seenaknya sudah mengganggu Sasuke.

"Hei, bocah, jika kau tidak mengobati anak itu, dia akan mati."

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara. Suara yang begitu licik dan kejam. "Bilang saja kau ingin memakannya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan percaya kata-kata manis itu," kata Naruto dingin.

Kyuubi terkekeh. Wujud rubah ekor sembilannya tetap mengerikan seperti biasa meski ukurannya lebih kecil dari ukuran sebenarnya. "Jangan diambil hati, bocah. Tapi aku serius, anak itu akan mati jika tidak kau obati,"

Naruto melirik pemuda berambut hitam disebelahnya. Kondisi Sasuke memang mulai memburuk. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Aku sudah tidak mengijinkanmu datang lagi ke tempat ini setelah kau merusaknya." Naruto meraih tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah. Dengan hati-hati meletakkan kepala Sasuke kepangkuannya. Mencoba mengatur posisi pemuda itu senyaman mungkin.

"Kau membiarkan pintu gerbang terbuka. Kau sedang marah dan sungguh mudah menyelinap dari segelku. Sering-seringlah marah, bocah."

Naruto memberinya pandangan membunuh. "Kulenyapkan kau!" umpatnya.

Kyuubi terkekeh senang. Memang menyenangkan menggoda Naruto. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Pergi dari hadapanku!"

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan bocah itu. Tapi jika kau mulai bosan, berikan saja dia padaku. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik."

Naruto mendengus. "Dalam mimpimu!"

Dengan kekehan terakhir wujud Kyuubi perlahan menghilang.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam begitu Kyuubi pergi. Sangat mudah baginya untuk emosi jika Kyuubi mulai mengganggunya. Perhatiannya kembali dialihkan ke pemuda di pangkuannya. Sekarang, setelah dia yakin jika darah Sasuke tidak akan menyebabkan hal buruk padanya. Naruto tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia menangkup air kolam dengan kedua tangannya. Membawanya ke lengan kiri Sasuke, membasuh luka yang ada disana, membuat darah mengalir kererumputan. Dia melakukan hal sama pada luka lainnya. Dan anehnya, semua luka yang diderita Sasuke menutup dengan cepat, hanya meninggalkan memar yang akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke, penampilannya tidak seberantakan tadi dan dia bersyukur karenanya. Karena jika dia mau jujur. Dia juga merasakan sakit. Entah dari mana rasa sakit itu datang. Naruto tidak yakin jika kaki, tangan atau kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dia hanya merasakannya namun tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Membuatnya berpikir keras selama beberapa saat.

Apa mungkin...?

Naruto masih ingat kata-katanya sendiri. Dia dan Sasuke kini terikat. Dia dengan ceroboh telah meminum darah Sasuke tanpa tahu pasti konsekuensinya. Apakah ini konsekuensinya?

Jika yang satu merasa sakit maka rasa sakit itu akan terbagi pada yang satunya?

"Ugh..."

Erangan halus itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Matanya kembali fokus pada Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Kau mendengarku?" bisiknya.

Perlahan, dengan sedikit erang kesakitan, mata onyx Sasuke terbuka. Matanya mengerjap untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya. Mata onyx itu menemukan keberadaan Naruto. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya parau.

Naruto tersenyum. "Duniaku." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Padang rumput yang pernah dilihatnya tapi kini langitnya tersaput awan, membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Naruto, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Entahlah..."

Sasuke masih kesakitan, Naruto bisa merasakannya. Dia menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kekejauhan. "Dengarkan aku. Mulai sekarang situasi akan semakin berbahaya. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Tidak lama lagi perang besar akan pecah. Kau tidak bisa hanya menunggu bantuan orang lain." Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Asal kau tahu, kami tidak main-main untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Purnama merah akan tiba sebentar lagi. Waktumu tidak banyak, jika kau ingin mengalahkanku kau harus berlatih keras." Naruto berhenti untuk menarik nafas pelan.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Sharingan, Sharingan yang sangat kuat, melebihi saudaramu. Jika mendengar cerita Cash, saudaramu memakai Mangekyo Sharingan. Jurus yang sangat kuat, cukup membuat Cash babak belur. Tapi Sharingan yang pernah kutemui, kekuatannya cukup untuk membunuhku." Naruto tertawa hambar. "Dia melakukannya, nyaris saja aku mati jika Gaara tidak menyelamatkanku. Hanya dengan kekuatannya dia berhasil menyegel kami semua, tentu saja, dia tidak bisa benar-benar memusnah-"

Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tangan lemah Sasuke menarik kepalanya mendekat. Dan entah Sasuke sadar atau tidak, dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terbelalak kaget. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya Sasuke akan melakukan ini. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke selama ini.

Ciuman itu tidak menuntut atau mendominasi. Sasuke seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu lewat ciuman itu. Nyaris seperti penghiburan. Dan Naruto merasakan ketenangan. Dia memeluk Sasuke, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Sasuke terasa nyaman untuknya.

Dan ketika Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya. Naruto dengan enggan melonggarkan pelukannya. Tapi dia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya, mata Shappire dan Onyx bertemu.

"Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu..." kata Sasuke tegas.

Naruto memberinya senyuman. "Tentu, aku akan menunggunya." Dia mencium kening Sasuke sekilas. "Tidurlah, kau memerlukannya." Naruto mengamati pemuda itu menurut patuh. Mata Onyxnya tertutup perlahan, membawanya dalam tidur yang damai.

"Jika sudah seperti ini... apa yang akan terjadi?" bisik Naruto.

.

.

.

Jendela sebuah kamar terbuka lebar. Tirai biru yang menghalangi pandangan, tertiup angin yang berhembus kencang. Menunjukkan isi kamar berkat cahaya bulan meski hanya bersinar separuh.

Naruto membaringkan Sasuke yang tertidur ke ranjangnya. Melakukannya sepelan mungkin agar pemuda itu tidak terbangun. Memar masih memenuhi sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Tapi, masih lebih baik dari keadaannya tadi.

Mata biru Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda yang kini terikat dengannya. Terlalu dini untuk mengatakan jika Naruto memiliki perasaan yang lebih untuk Sasuke. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, Naruto memang tertarik pada Sasuke. Mungki jika keadaannya berbeda dia bisa-

"Dugaan kami benar. Sasuke ternyata memang bersamamu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu. Dia bisa melihat Rei, sepupu Sasuke. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan berkesan dewasa. Mungkin kakak Sasuke?

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu," kata laki-laki dibelakang Rei.

Naruto mendengus. "Bukan urusan kalian."

"Tentu saja urusan kami. Karena kau melibatkan Sasuke dalam urusanmu!" bentak Rei. Pemuda dibelakang Rei menepuk pundaknya. "Itachi-nii?"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kita tidak akan berbicara dengan emosi," kata Itachi.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ya, kalian tidak akan berbicara dengan emosi. Tapi kalian akan berbicara dengan pedang, bukan begitu?" sindir Naruto.

"Sepertinya kata-kata itu harus dikembalikan padamu," sahut Itachi tenang.

Rei melirik Sasuke, emosinya kembali tersulut saat melihat tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi memar. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Iblis!" bentak Rei. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Rei," kata Itachi memperingatkan. Tapi Rei tidak mendengarkan. Dia memfokuskan dirinya pada Naruto. Mengeluarkan Sharingannya.

"Ck, ck, kami tidak akan melakukan itu di depan orang sakit, Nona Rei," ujar Cash. Dia dan Reyne dengan kemunculan yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di depan Naruto. Melindungi pemuda pirang itu dari kerusakan parah yang mungkin akan menimpanya lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Reyne. Naruto mengangguk. Mengabaikan dua iblis yang kini berdiri di depannya sebagai pelindung. Naruto berbicara pada Rei. Menatap langsung kedua matanya dengan seringai khas iblis.

"Bukan aku yang menyebabkan luka kecil itu. Tapi, tanda di lehernya." Naruto melihat Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu masih tertidur lelap. "Kau pasti sudah tahu aku yang membuatnya."

Rei dan Itachi tidak merubah ekspresi mereka yang artinya mereka sudah tahu hal itu.

"Kalian akan suka informasi ini." Naruto bergerak ke arah jendela.

"Hei!" Rei berusaha mencegahnya. Tapi Cash dan Reyne menghalangi gerakannya dengan memasang sikap siaga.

"Aku dan Sasuke telah terikat. Jadi, jika aku mati, besar kemungkinan Sasuke juga akan mati."

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan keterkejutan muncul dikedua Uchiha itu. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Naruto melompati jendela dan menghilang.

"Well, informasi menyenangkan, eh?" tanya Reyne. Dia dan Cash juga beranjak ke jendela sembari terus waspada. Siapa tahu dua Uchiha itu ingin menyerang.

"Kalian dengar sendiri. Jika Naruto mati maka anak itu," Cash menunjuk Sasuke, "akan ikut mati."

"Sampai jumpa!" seru Reyne riang. Mereka menghilang dari hadapan Rei dan Itachi. Menambahkan kekhawatiran baru pada Rei yang sudah uring-uringan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" sergah Rei tidak terima.

"Jangan terbawa emosi dulu. Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya," kata Itachi tenang. Namun, dalam hatinya, dia pun sama marah dan bingungnya seperti Rei.

Apa yang akan setelah ini?

.

.

.

**To ****Be Continue**

Re Note: Well, gimana? Pasti jelek ya T.T Re emang ga bakat bikin acara kencan yang romantis ==' Habisnya pasti ujung-ujungnya jadi babak belur kayak Sasu. Aah...biarlah...udah lama ngak ngambil DEMON jadi Re agak kehilangan feel. Apalagi Re sama sekali belum mikirin endingnya...

Makasih buat yang udah dengan setia nungguin Demon, Re sangat menghargai kalian.

Tapi,

Apa kalian mau Re balas Review kalian?

.

.

.

Mind To Review?

With Chocholate,

**HaikuReSanova**


	9. Ikatan

ReNote: Hallo semua! *Ditimpuk* Sorry lama banget apdetnya, tapi 'kan seenggaknya lebih cepet dari biasanya ^^

Oya, many thanks buat Nazuka yang udah gangguin (Baca:nemenin) Re selama bikin fic. Orang lagi ngetik ditanyain sinopsis Dong Yi, yare~ yare~ =,=

Spesial apdet buat ngerayain selesenya ulangan disini nih...

Oke,,, ngak banyak cincong!

**HaikuReSanovA: Akhirnya kau ucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata yang paling aku takutkan. Aku tak pernah menyangka semua akan berakhir. Semuanya berakhir...farewell...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

..000. . .**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**. . ..0

. .**Pair: NaruSasu**. . .000.0.0

000...**Rating: T**...000

0.0..**Genre: ****Supernatural/Romance**..0.0

**Warning**: OOC, OC, menggunakan darah manusia *?* . Agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai ^^ Sorry kalo banyak typos...

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup sesaat. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah hitam dan merah. Juga dinding-dinding gua yang berbatu. Tempat yang sangat dikenalnya mengingat dia sudah terkurung selama ribuan tahun di tempat ini.

"Kau darimana saja?" sapa Deidara.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya jalan-jalan," jawabnya tidak jelas.

"Kau pasti bersenang-senang," komentar Sasori.

Deidara menyeringai, "Kau membuat semua yang ada disini kerepotan."

Naruto mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Gaara nyaris menghancurkan tempat ini."

Naruto semakin mengernyit. Kata-kata Deidara mengingatkannya akan rasa kesalnya pada Gaara. Dengan cepat dia memasuki sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan. Melintasi koridor demi koridor gelap tanpa penerangan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam. Tanpa permisi Naruto langsung membukanya dengan kasar.

"Kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu dulu," kata Gaara dingin. Dia tengah duduk di sebuah sofa yang diletakkan menghadap pintu. Ekspresinya terlihat tenang, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto tidak menggubris sapaan sarkastis itu. Dia memandang Gaara tajam. "Kenapa kau mengganggunya?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Karena dia seorang penghalang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Gaara bisa bertindak seperti ini.

"Berurusan dengannya hanya akan menghambat rencana kita. Aku tidak ingin hanya karena kau menginginkan penjaga itu, semua rencana kita gagal."

Naruto menggeram marah. "Aku tidak peduli! Mulai sekarang aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu mainanku!"

Sesuatu melintas di mata Gaara. Nyaris seperti kemarahan. Sebelum dia sempat mengendalikan diri, Gaara sudah bergerak ke depan Naruto dan menarik kerah jubahnya.

"Jangan bersikap keras kepala," kata Gaara dingin.

Merasa marah, Naruto menepis kasar tangan Gaara. "Bukan urusanmu! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau menyentuhnya lagi!"

Sesudah berkata seperti itu Naruto langsung keluar dari kamar Gaara. Sementara Gaara yang mendadak merasa lemas terduduk di sofa.

"Sial!"

.

.

**DEMON**

Chapter 9

.

.

Serentetan ledakan terdengar saat kertas mantra diledakkan secara beruntun. Suaranya terdengar hingga radius satu kilometer dan membuat segerombolan burung yang tinggal disekitar sana terbang karena takut. Pohon-pohon yang berada di pusat ledakan tumbang dengan suara debam keras. Asap dan debu membungbung tinggi menghalangi pandangan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Gaya bertarungmu serampangan sekali," komentar seorang gadis diantara kepulan asap.

"Jangan banyak protes!" bentak seseorang.

Perlahan kabut debu menipis menampilkan dua sosok yang berdiri berhadapan, meski mereka sedikit menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Yang satu seorang gadis mengenakan kimono merah dan yang satu lagi seorang pemuda dengan rambut model pantat bebek.

Rei menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang penuh tanah seraya mengomel. "Jika terus seperti ini kau hanya akan menghancurkan arena bertarungmu, bukannya mengalahkan musuh."

"Shut up!" bentak Sasuke. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari beberapa lembar mantra peledak? Balon-balon ulang tahun? Yang benar saja!

"Okay, okay, kita evaluasi dulu sesi ledakan ini. Taktikmu cukup bagus. Tidak hanya mengandalkan otot, itu bagus. Sesuailah untuk standar Uchiha meski kurang 'rapi' tapi itu bisa diurus belakangan, jangan khawatir."

Sasuke memandang Rei dengan death glare andalannya. Dia sangat tidak suka dikritik seperti itu. Tapi Rei sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Aku baru berlatih seminggu!" protes Sasuke. Yeah, sejak seminggu lalu, tepatnya sejak insiden pertarungannya dengan puluhan zombie plus acara 'kencan' dengan Naruto. Sasuke mulai berlatih dengan Rei. Dan untunglah, berkat darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya dia sudah sampai sejauh ini, meski Rei belum mengajarinya cara untuk membunuh orang dan dia menyesal untuk itu.

"Ibarat dunia ninja, kau ini masih Genin. Jadi jangan coba-coba melawan musuh yang lebih kuat darimu sendirian." Sasuke memutar matanya mendengar ocehan Rei. Mulai lagi.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan saja?" tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya dengan nasehat tidak penting. Rei menatap Sasuke seolah dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Tentu," katanya akhirnya. "Kita bisa lanjutkan dengan sesi senjata. Ambil pedangmu!"

Tanpa banyak protes Sasuke meraih pedang yang dia letakkan di bawah pohon -yang untungnya belum terkena imbas serangan membabi butanya- dan mengeluarkan mata pedangnya dari sarung yang membungkusnya. Sasuke menatap Rei yang juga sudah memegang pedangnya.

"Oke, poin pertama. Kau harus bertarung dengan niat membunuh, minimal dengan niat melukai. Jangan bertarung setengah-setengah atau kau yang akan tergeletak tanpa nyawa."

"Kau tidak usah khawatirkan itu," kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kedua." Rei mengamati sejenak pedangnya kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Hati-hati dengan beberapa jenis senjata, khususnya pedang dan kunai. Kebanyakan dari mereka dialiri cakra yang bisa menebasmu dari jauh atau racun yang bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan sekali gores."

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke bosan.

"Ketiga. Pedangku punya poin kedua!" Rei menerjang maju tepat saat Sasuke lengah. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan nyaris mengenai Sasuke jika pemuda itu tidak punya refleks yang bagus. Dia menahan pedang Rei dan memaksanya mundur dengan dorongan dari pedangnya.

"Poin keempat. Jangan pernah lengah meski lawanmu mengoceh."

"Aku... tahu!" Sasuke kembali menangkis serangan Rei.

Sasuke sadar jika Rei jauh, jauh, jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan sensei menyebalkannya ini, dalam bertarung tidak boleh setengah-setengah.

"Pastikan saat bertarung kau mempelajari pola serangan lawan, mereka bisa saja melakukan gerakan mengecoh, seperti ini..." Rei menebas ke kiri. Otomatis Sasuke menggerakkan pedangnya ke arah datangnya serangan untuk menangkis pedang Rei. Namun belum sempat pedang mereka beradu, kaki kanan Rei melakukan gerakan menyapu kedua kaki Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu oleng dan terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Rei mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Sasuke.

"Lihat? Ini contoh sederhana. Lawan yang sebenarnya tidak akan semurah hati ini."

"Hn."

"Dan jangan menyerang musuh dengan gegabah. Kau ini mudah sekali terbawa emosi."

Sasuke ingin sekali mengirim death glarenya pada Rei. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kata-kata Rei ada benarnya juga.

"Rei."

Panggilan itu membuat mereka menoleh.

Itachi terlihat berjalan mendekati mereka, dia baru berbicara ketika sudah berdiri di samping Rei. "Sudah saatnya," kata Itachi pada Rei.

Rei menaikkan alisnya. "Secepat itukah?"

"Ya, sedikit melenceng dari perkiraan kita."

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka dan merasa diabaikan mengeluarkan protes. "Apa mak-"

"Latihan kita berakhir." Rei memotong ucapan Sasuke, membuat urat kesal bermunculan di dahi pemuda itu. "Kau lulus sesi pertarungan fisik denganku. Selanjutnya kau akan melatih cakramu bersama Itachi-nii dan aku sudah meminta Kakashi untuk mengajarimu Chidori."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mendadak sekali?

Rei berjalan meninggalkan kakak beradik itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Hei! Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tuntutnya.

Itachi hanya memasang wajah tenang dan bergumam pelan. "Ada hal yang harus Rei lakukan."

Dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup pelan. Daun-daun yang telah tua terjatuh dari rantingnya, pemandangan yang indah saat berkas sinar matahari yang nyaris terbenam mengenai daun daun itu, membuatnya tampak seperti salju di musim panas.

Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja?

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Sejak kejadian minggu lalu dia sama sekali belum kembali ke tempat persembunyian. Meski Cash sudah muncul sekali dan membujuknya, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Jadi disinilah dia. Berkeliaran di kota Konoha hingga akhirnya terdampar di tepi sebuah danau yang tidak terlalu luas tapi memilki pemandangan yang cukup bagus.

Naruto menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia mau menemui Sasuke. Tapi setelah tempo hari dia melihat pemuda itu sibuk berlatih, Naruto jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Toh, dirinya juga yang memprovokasi Sasuke.

Mata shappire itu menatap kosong ke tengah-tengah danau. Harusnya dia senang bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, mengingat dirinya sudah terkurung dalam kegelapan selama ribuan tahun. Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasakan kesepian jika berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Seolah keindahan dan ketenangan yang tersaji di depannya ini tengah mengejeknya. Ingin sekali Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menghancurkan tempat ini. Sehingga pikiran menakutkan itu bisa tersingkir dari kepalanya.

Tapi dia sadar itu tindakan gegabah. Melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu bisa menarik perhatian suku penjaga. Dan Naruto benar-benar tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bertarung saat ini.

Kedua matanya tertutup. Disaat sendiri seperti ini dia sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Oh, dia bukan Cash atau Reyne yang suka hal-hal yang nyaris menyerempet ke hal-hal mesum. Hell no, meski statusnya iblis, dia tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu, atau setidaknya belum.

Bukan, disaat dia sendiri, dia sering berpikir tentang orang tuanya.

Waktu lima ribu tahun tidak sebentar.

Naruto punya banyak waktu untuk bertanya-tanya siapa orang tuanya. Sejak dia bisa mengingat, dia telah hidup dengan sekelompok iblis bernama Akatsuki. Pada mulanya dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dia hidup bersama mereka tanpa pernah bertanya. Siapa dirinya? Apa dia punya orang tua?

Oh, dulu bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang disebut orang tua itu.

Dia tidak tahu apa itu ibu, ayah, atau kakak.

Tapi dia kenal apa yang disebut kasih sayang. Gaara selalu menjaganya sejak kecil. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan apapun atau siapapun menyentuh Naruto, dalam artian apapun. Bahkan pernah, saat Naruto berusia tiga tahun, Gaara meluluhlantakkan satu kota. Hanya karena saat itu salah satu penduduk tanpa sengaja menabrak Gaara yang tengah menggendong Naruto, membuat balita itu menangis. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah tahu cerita itu hingga dia berusia enam belas tahun. Dan dia cukup terkejut saat mengetahui betapa pedulinya Gaara padanya, meski terkesan berlebihan atau mungkin over protektif?

Apa itu yang disebut ibu?

Cash dan Reyne tidak pernah terpisah. Naruto hampir yakin kalau mereka itu sepasang kekasih tapi lebih sering mengabaikan pikiran itu. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing yang saling mengejek ketimbang kekasih, meski dia tidak menyangkal betapa dekatnya mereka. Mereka selalu mengajaknya bermain. Dan lelucon mereka tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tertawa tapi itu sama suksesnya dalam membuatnya menangis. Suskes juga membuat Gaara muncul dua detik setelah mendengar isakan Naruto dan menghajar dua iblis itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Gaara, yang jelas Naruto tidak akan melihat Cash dan Reyne selama seminggu sesudahnya.

Apa itu yang disebut kakak?

Dari semua anggota Akatsuki. Hanya Pein yang membuat Naruto takut. Leader Akatsuki itu jarang tersenyum, tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Tingkah lakunya dingin dan disiplin. Membuat Naruto menghormatinya bahkan sebelum dia tahu jika Pein adalah ketua di kelompok tempatnya tumbuh. Dan dari semua itu, Peinlah yang ingin Naruto dapatkan perhatiannya. Dan itu baru berhasil saat Naruto berusia sepuluh tahun. Saat Naruto mampu menguasai cakranya dan berhasil menggores Cash yang menjadi lawan berlatihnya. Pein tersenyum pada Naruto dan itu merupakan kebanggaan terbesar Naruto.

Apa itu yang disebut ayah?

Naruto merasa bahagia dan tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi. Namun segalanya berubah saat dia berumur sebelas tahun. Dua hal yang akan mengubah hidup Naruto terjadi bersamaan tahun itu. Suatu hari, Gaara mengajaknya melihat dunia luar setelah selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya hanya pernah melihat anggota Akatsuki. Dengan begitu bersemangatnya Naruto berbaur diantara manusia. Tanpa sadar jika dirinya dan Gaara berbeda. Kemudian dia melihatnya, seorang anak kecil yang diapit seorang pria dan wanita. Mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa, terlihat begitu bahagia. Membuat Naruto penasaran dan bertanya pada Gaara. Masih bisa dia ingat betapa kakunya ekspresi Gaara saat memberitahu Naruto jika mereka adalah sebuah keluarga, dimana dua manusia dewasa itu disebut orang tua. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya saat itu dan dengan polos bertanya apakah dia memiliki orang tua. Dan Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Naruto tahu darahnya berwarna merah. Dia tahu karena dulu dia pernah terluka karena terjatuh. Dia pernah melihat Gaara terluka, entah karena apa. Namun dia tidak tahu jika akan ada perbedaan besar jika darah Gaara berwarna hitam.

Ada saat dimana Naruto akan mengerti dan mengetahui kebenaran. Diusianya yang ketiga belas. Dia sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti jika dia berbeda. Dia tahu jika orang-orang yang tinggal bersamanya terasa lebih dingin darinya, dalam arti harafiah. Namun dia tidak mengerti ketika suatu malam, mungkin ratusan orang, datang ke tempat yang selama ini dia sebut rumah. Dengan dirinya yang berada dibelakang Gaara, dia bisa melihat pancaran rasa marah dan dendam di mata orang-orang itu. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Naruto melihat aliran darah yang menganak sungai dihadapannya. Sekarang dia yakin jika dirinya berbeda.

"Inilah kami yang sesungguhnya, Naruto." Naruto masih ingat kata-kata Sasori saat itu dan penjelasan yang dia dapat sesudahnya.

"Kau adalah manusia, Naruto. Itu sebabnya darahmu berwarna merah dan tidak hitam seperti kami," kata Gaara saat itu. Dia berlutut dihadapan Naruto sehingga pandangan mata mereka sejajar. Naruto tidak bergeming, dia masih shock setelah melihat pembantaian di depan matanya. Namun dia sadar jika dirinya dikelilingi sosok-sosok yang tidak tersenyum, pakaian mereka penuh darah yang bukan milik mereka.

"Itu juga alasan kenapa kau tidak memiliki orang tua. Kami... aku, menemukanmu dengan ayahmu yang telah meninggal."

"Aku... apa?"

Gaara mengabaikan protes kecil itu dan melanjutkan. "Kami merawatmu, tapi kami berbeda, kami tidak sama sepertimu. Manusia memanggil kami 'Iblis'. Makhluk yang berasal dari dasar neraka. Pembawa kehancuran dan kematian. Dan itulah tugas kami. Pembawa kehancuran."

"Dan di dalam tubuhmu," Gaara menyentuh pelan perut Naruto. "Adalah hal yang membedakan dirimu dengan manusia lainnya."

Naruto memandang tidak mengerti pada tangan Gaara yang berada di perutnya.

"Di dalam tubuhmu tersegel siluman Rubah Berekor Sembilan."

.

Naruto yang terduduk di bawah pohon menghela nafas lagi. Dia ingat sesudahnya dia nyaris tidak bicara dan makan selama satu minggu. Cukup untuk membuat Gaara dan Reyne panik.

Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat itu. Mungkin sedih, marah, bingung dan kecewa yang dicampur menjadi satu.

Dia bisa tertawa sekarang jika mengingat betapa konyolnya Kakuzu yang gila uang itu mencoba menghibur Naruto. Yang tentu saja tidak berhasil. Karena dia malah menunjukkan bagaimana caranya membunuh dengan benar dan menyenangkan. Membuatnya menghilang selama dua minggu dan Naruto tahu betul siapa penyebabnya.

Butuh waktu hingga Naruto memutuskan. Jika siapapun mereka, entah mereka iblis atau bukan. Merekalah yang telah merawatnya, menjaganya agar tetap hidup terlepas apa tujuan mereka. Dan merekalah keluarganya, pegangan sekaligus kebenaran Naruto.

Dan saat dia berusia enam belas tahun. Dia akhirnya membuat perjanjian darah. Bahwa mulai saat itu dia adalah bagian dari Akatsuki. Salah satu dari sepuluh iblis yang bertugas menghancurkan dunia.

Namun, terkadang dia masih bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya di-

"Ini bukan tindakan bagus, Sasuke." Mata Naruto terbuka. Tidak merasa heran menemukan Sasuke berada di depannya dengan pedang terancung mulus ke lehernya.

"Dan menurutku, kau cukup bodoh untuk berada disini," balas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja dia sadar apa resikonya berada disini. Karena jelas-jelas dia duduk di daerah yang masih milik klan Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah penerus darah suku penjaga. Dan satu rahasia kecil, dia sebenarnya sadar dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Meski dia tidak menduga jika pemuda berambut hitam itu akan mengancungkan pedang ke lehernya. Tapi, hei! Lihat sisi bagusnya. Itu artinya Naruto tidak perlu menerobos kediaman Uchiha untuk menemui Sasuke!

"Menurutmu begitu?" Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan death glare andalannya.

Naruto memandang pedang Sasuke lebih teliti. "Kusanagi Chokuto, eh? Pedang yang bagus, tapi kurasa kau belum bisa memakainya, bukan?" Sasuke tidak berkomentar tapi semakin mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya. Seringai Naruto makin lebar, ada kilat humor di matanya. "Kau yakin ingin menggoreskan pedang ini ke leherku?" tantang Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ini tawaran yang tidak biasa, sekaligus tawaran yang membuatnya bimbang. Kenapa isi kepalanya tidak memiliki satu kesepakatan? Antara menarik pedangnya kembali –karena sebenarnya dia hanya menggertak- atau benar-benar mencoba ketajaman pedangnya di leher tan itu?

Bagi Naruto tidak ada yang lebih menarik saat ini selain melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak ragu-ragu. Mungkin dia harus sedikit membantu pemuda ini.

"Pelajaran untukmu, Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan. Dia mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan menggenggam bilah pedang Sasuke dengan kuat. Membuat tangan tan itu terluka dengan darah yang mengalir menetesi kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke terkejut melihatnya. Namun, lebih terkejut lagi saat lehernya tiba-tiba menjadi sakit. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi rasanya seperti tergores pisau. Refleks Sasuke memegang tanda di lehernya dengan tangan yang bebas dari pedang.

"Lain kali kau harus ingat jika kita terhubung, Sasuke," kata Naruto kalem. Dia mengamati luka ditangannya yang menutup dengan cepat, menyisakan noda darah di kemejanya. Dia mengumpat pelan dalam hati. Kalau sampai Gaara melihat ini, Naruto benar-benar bisa dikurung dalam pasir hidupnya.

Sasuke menarik pedangnya, bernafas lega saat rasa sakit di lehernya mulai berkurang. Dia menatap Naruto seolah dialah penyebab semua itu. Yah, meski faktanya memang seperti itu.

Naruto masih bisa menyeringai melihat pandangan Sasuke padanya. "Jika kau serius untuk membunuhku, kau harus siap untuk mati juga."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Naruto berdecak, yang dia dengar klan Uchiha itu sangat jenius. Tapi untuk memahami hal mudah, apalagi dia sudah memberikan contoh, kenapa Sasuke tidak mengerti juga?

"Ringkasnya, jika aku mati, kau juga mati."

Anehnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya seolah info yang didengarnya hanya ramalan cuaca hari ini.

Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya. Namun di sisi lain dia senang juga melihat reaksi Sasuke setenang ini. "Yah, kupikir kau ingin berpikir ulang mengenai ide untuk membunuhku?" tanya Naruto asal.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau kira aku akan takut jika imbalan membunuhmu adalah mati?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rupanya dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menyeringai saat sadar dialah yang memenangkan perdebatan konyol ini.

.

.

.

Cash duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang diletakkan di salah satu sisi aula. Sebuah laptop menyala manis di pangkuannya dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang dengan lincah menari di atas keyboard.

"Perasaanku saja atau kau memang sudah memegang benda itu sejak kemarin?"

Cash mendongak mendengar sapaan tidak elit itu. "Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Reyne. Dia menyandarkan dirinya di punggung sofa, membelakangi Cash. Dia menyeruput pelan teh yang dibawanya. "Sepi, ya?"

"Hm. Semua sedang pergi," kata Cash tanpa menoleh dari layar laptopnya.

"Dan aku terkurung disini bersamamu," keluh Reyne.

"Kalau kau tidak suka sebaiknya kau pergi saja," kata Cash acuh tak acuh. Dia tampaknya sibuk sekali dengan laptopnya.

"Hei, hei, tidak perlu seketus itu."

"Kau sendiri yang mulai."

Reyne kesal sendiri. Kadang-kadang dia tidak suka dengan sikap Cash yang berubah mengesalkan jika sudah memegang laptop. "Kau tidak berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk kembali?"

"Dia tidak mau," jawab Cash singkat.

"Tch!"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Cash.

"Aku sedang ingin menghajar sesuatu," kata Reyne kesal.

"Hajar saja tembok, tapi ingat kau yang harus membayar biaya perbaikannya."

"Lucu," komentar Reyne sarkastis.

Cash menutup laptopnya mendengar nada bicara Reyne yang mulai sinis. Jika sudah seperti ini, pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Reyne tidak menjawab. Dia melepaskan cangkir putih di tangannya, membiarkan cangkir itu melayang ke lantai, namun sebelum porselen itu menyentuh lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping. Ajaibnya, lantai dingin itu malah menelan cangkir itu seperti cangkir yang dimasukkan ke air.

"Well, aku tidak suka nada bicara yang kau gunakan padaku."

"Hah?"

"Saat kau memegang benda keparat itu, kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ketus."

Cash memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Jadi... kau cemburu pada laptopku?" Tepat sasaran.

Reyne memberinya tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu..." Dia terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya. "Kurasa pembicaraan ini harus diakhiri," katanya kemudian.

Cash mengangguk dan meletakkan laptopnya di meja. "Siapa sangka kita akan kedatangan tamu."

Mereka berdua berdiri saling memunggungi. Mengawasi aula tempat mereka berada dengan teliti. "Siapa pun kau... Keluar! Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanmu!" seru Cash.

Hening. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari salah satu sudut aula yang gelap. "Memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Iblis dengan eksistensi ribuan tahun memang sangat hebat." Perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekat dan berada dalam jangkauan cahaya sehingga sosoknya terlihat jelas.

"Kau!" seru Cash tertahan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin dilakukan suku penjaga di rumah kami?" tanya Reyne dengan lebih tenang. Topeng kakunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegentaran atau apapun.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Ini adalah misi penyusupan. Tapi sayang ternyata aku ketahuan," jawab Rei enteng.

Cash mendengaus. "Kau hanya mengantarkan nyawamu pada kami."

"Banarkah?" tanya Rei tertarik. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?"

Cash juga mengeluarkan pedangnya. Reyne masih berdiri disampingnya dengan kedua tangannya disilangkan di dada. Pertanda dia menyerahkan urusan ini sepenuhnya pada Cash.

"Aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Dia menerjang Rei dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rei mengangkat pedangnya, siap untuk menahan serangan yang datang.

'Kuharap ini tidak sia-sia'

.

.

.

"Apa kau berniat berdiri terus disana?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam. "Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanyanya ketus.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya berusaha menyuruhmu untuk duduk." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari senyum itu. Entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa beranjak meski dia sangat ingin, atau benarkah seperti itu? Dia kembali memberi tatapan tajam pada Naruto yang kini menyeringai memandangnya.

"Apa?" bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa~" Naruto tertawa menggoda.

_Dan apa maksudnya ini? _Batin Sasuke. Kenapa wajahnya memanas melihat wajah Naruto yang tertawa itu? Apa dia sudah gila? Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat selama itu bisa membuat otaknya beres lagi.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Memikirkan sesuatu?" goda Naruto jahil.

Sasuke menggeram, tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya selain menyingkirkan seringai itu dari hadapannya. Dia itu seorang Uchiha. Right? Dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan terima jika diremehkan seperti ini.

"Hentikan itu," kata Sasuke dingin.

Seringai Naruto memudar. "Hentikan apa?" tanyanya heran.

Suara Sasuke tercekat ditenggorokan. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Apa dia harus secara gamblang mengatakan jika dia ingin menyingkirkan seringai iblis pirang di depannya ini? Yang ada dia pasti akan dikerjai habis-habisan dan Sasuke cukup yakin tidak akan bisa membalasnya, untuk saat ini.

"Hentikan apa, Sasuke?" ulang Naruto. Dia semakin heran saja melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Sasuke mendengus dan berbalik. Mungkin sebaiknya dia kabur saja daripada tampak seperti orang bodoh disini.

Tapi, langkah Sasuke tertahan. Langkahnya malah goyah dan terjatuh kebelakang saat Naruto menarik lengannya dengan keras. Nafasnya tercekat saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hei, siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi?" tanya Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Suaranya tidak lebih dari bisikan dan Sasuke mengumpat pelan saat jantungnya malah memompa makin cepat.

"_Shit!"_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

ReNote: Oke, ngak panjang dan ngak bagus... ck, ck, lama-lama kemampuan Re nulis bisa ilang.

Oya, kalo sebelumnya Re bilang ngak ada yang boleh protes kalo Death Ravine mirip Demon, sekarang Re bilang ngak ada yang boleh protes kalo Demon mirip Death Ravine =,= *Taboked*

Ada yang minta profil OC nih, yah, mumpung ada yang nanya maka**:**

**Rei Uchiha**

Umur : 18 tahun

Tgl lahir : 1 Mei (ultah author ^^)

Gender : cewek

Status : sepupu Sasuke Uchiha

Ciri-ciri fisik : rambut hitam sepunggung, mata hitam, selalu mengenakan kimono

Keahlian : mengomeli Sasuke, jurus penyembuhan, bertarung menggunakan pedang

**Cash**

Umur : 7000 tahun

Tgl lahir : tidak diketahui

Gender : cowok

Status : Iblis tingkat 3

Ciri-ciri fisik : rambut coklat di highlight merah, mata hitam, memakai anting salib di telinga kanan.

Keahlian : Hacker,bertarung menggunakan pedang, sedikit kemampuan cenayang

Barang kesukaan : laptop

**Reyne/Re**

Umur : 10.000 tahun

Tgl lahir : tidak diketahui

Gender : cowok

Status : Iblis tingkat 2

Ciri-ciri fisik : Rambut merah agak panjang diikat, mata merah gelap.

Keahlian : tidak diketahui (Alias masih misterius)

Minuman kesukaan : teh

**Kalo kurang tanya lewat ripiu aja dah **0.0 ato ngak lewat sms juga bisa...

Oke! Tau saatnya ngapain 'kan?

With Love,

**HaikuReSanovA**


	10. Permulaan

**HaikuReSanovA: Siapa aku? Ternyata semua yang telah aku lakukan untukmu hanya kau anggap sebagai sampah**

**.**

**.**

..000. . .**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**. . ..0

00. .**Pair: NaruSasu**. . .00

000...**Rating: T**...000

0.0..**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**..0.0

**Warning**: OOC, OC, menggunakan darah manusia *?* . Agak menyesatkan, tapi itulah yang saya sukai ^^ Sorry kalo banyak typos...

Kehancuran total menyelubungi sebuah arena pertarungan. Tempat persembunyian para iblis telah hancur, bongkahan-bongkahan besar batu dan tanah tersebar dimana-mana. Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa untuk meyakinkan jika sebelumnya tempat itu penuh dengan sofa-sofa empuk berwarna hitam dan pilar-pilar megah bernuansa kegelapan. Tidak ada lagi aula dengan langit-langit tinggi yang akan membuat kagum siapapun yang bisa melihatnya.

Hanya darah yang tertumpah dan nafas terputus-putus yang bisa dilihat dan didengar.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Sebuah tanya dilontarkan.

Sebuah suara lain menjawabnya dengan penuh kesinisan. "Kau tidak akan pernah menang."

.

.

DEMON

Chapter 10

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Jika aku tidak mau?" tantang Naruto. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat belenggu baja agar Sasuke tidak lepas. Jujur saja, dia sangat menikmati waktunya saat menggoda salah satu keturunan Uchiha ini.

Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia memberontak lebih keras, bahkan sudah menyikut iblis pirang itu kuat-kuat tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kau tahu? Usahamu itu sia-sia saja."

"Lalu?" balas Sasuke sengit. "Aku tidak akan tunduk pada iblis sepertimu!"

Naruto terkekeh. Menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah Sasuke yang merengut marah.

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan sensasi aneh yang dirasakan kulitnya. "Kau pikir aku akan tunduk padamu?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak, tapi itulah yang aku suka darimu," bisik Naruto menggoda di telinga Sasuke.

Setetes keringat mengalir saat Sasuke berusaha menahan sensasi menggelitik yang dihasilkan hembusan nafas Naruto ditelinganya. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bersikap seperti seorang gadis. Demi Dewa Jashin! Uchiha Sasuke bukan seorang gadis! Apalagi tingkahnya saat ini persis seperti gadis dimabuk cinta. Oke, coret pemikiran itu.

Tanpa diduga Naruto melepaskan kuncian tangannya membuat mata Sasuke menyipit curiga.

"Apa kau akan mengalahkanku?" tanya Naruto. Menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Mata Onyx itu menatapnya tajam.

"Labih dari yang kau bayangkan."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengabaikan pandangan curiga Sasuke dan meraih tangan pucat itu.

"Akan aku tunjukkan sesuatu."

.

.

Dua buah pedang beradu dengan keras. Menimbulkan suara denting mengerikan yang dapat menulikan telinga.

"Kekuatanmu tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku, Uchiha," ujar Cash sinis. Pedang hitamnya meneteskan darah berwarna hitam pekat. Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada Rei. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan kimono yang digunakannya sudah robek disana-sini.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum kau mencobanya, Tuan Cash. Atau perlu aku membuktikannya sekarang?" tantang Rei. Ekspresinya menunjukkan tekad dan kesenangan.

Re kembali maju, menghunuskan pedangnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ke leher Cash. Cash menyeringai menyambut serangan Rei, tangannya terangkat untuk mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"Ukh!"

Pedang Rei hanya berhasil menyentuh lapisan terluar aura kegelapan yang melingkupi tubuh Cash. Masih dengan menyeringai, Cash menghentakkan tangannya sehingga Rei terhempas.

"See? Terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagimu untuk bisa mengalahkanku."

Rei terhuyung, matanya yang semula hitam pekat berubah menjadi merah.

"Hoo? Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan Sharingan, eh?" sindir Cash. Matanya yang merah gelap melihat ke atas, menemukan Reyne yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Meski begitu, jauh dibalik mata itu tergambar sekelumit kekhawatiran.

Cash tersenyum. Meyakinkan Reyne jika ini akan berakhir dengan kemenangan ditangannya. Melihat senyum Cash, Reyne hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Cash menyelesaikan bagiannya.

.

.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Itu adalah hal pertama yang Sasuke lontarkan saat kegelapan yang menyelimuti matanya memudar. Tidak sepenuhnya menjadi terang juga, tempat ini agak temaram sehingga pandangannya terganggu.

Mata onyx itu memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan teliti, tempat ini terlihat seperti dimensi antah berantah dengan ratusan pintu berwarna coklat gelap disekelilingnya.

"Ini pintu ingatanku," jelas Naruto seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. "Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke salah satu pintu dan membimbingnya masuk.

Kobaran api yang menyambutnya membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dia nyaris melangkah mundur karena shock kalau saja tangan Naruto tidak menahannya. "Ini hanya ingatan, tenang saja," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. "Untuk apa kau memperlihatkan hal ini padaku?" tanyanya curiga.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku ingin kau tahu dan belajar." Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti tapi tidak menolak saat Naruto menarik tangannya, lagi.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat apa yang ada dibalik kobaran api. Dan matanya terbelalak terkejut menemukan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang mulai menghitam tertelan api. "Tempat apa ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

"Konoha. Lima ribu tahun lalu saat Akatsuki bertarung dengan pendeta Rikudo."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Naruto sungguh akan memperlihatkan pemandangan ini padanya?

"Hei!" protes Sasuke saat Naruto menggendongnya dan melompat dengan ringannya menaiki sebuah tebing terjal.

"Kita bisa melihat semuanya dari sini," kata Naruto pelan. Sasuke langsung memberontak dari gendongan Naruto saat iblis pirang itu berpijak pada tanah padat. Naruto tidak berkomentar atau menggoda seperti biasa. Pandangannya lurus kebawah tebing, menembus kobaran api.

"Itu kami," tunjuk Naruto ke bawah.

Sasuke mengikuti arah tangan Naruto dan mendapati hal yang mengerikan. Siluman rubah berekor sembilan tengah mengamuk dibawah sana, menggunakan cakra merahnya untuk menghancurkan apa yang menghalangi pandangannya. Mengaumkan lolongan kemarahan dari sela-sela taringnya yang tajam. Mata merahnya liar dengan kekejaman. Tidak jauh darinya beberapa sosok berjubah hitam tengah menghadapi sosok-sosok lain berpakaian putih. Tapi serangan apa yang mereka lancarkan sulit ditangkap Sasuke dengan jelas karena mereka bergerak begitu cepat.

Suara Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari Kyuubi yang tengah mengamuk.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kami sepuluh iblis yang tergabung dalam Akatsuki berusaha membersihkan dunia, manusia lebih suka memanggil kami sebagai penghancur dunia. Selama eksistensiku aku sudah melihat betapa rusaknya dunia ini oleh tangan-tangan manusia yang serakah dan kotor. Menghancurkan keseimbangan alam dengan egoisme mereka.

Karena itu sudah waktunya kami melaksanakan tugas kami. Menjatuhkan manusia ke neraka dan membuat dunia dari nol lagi.

Aku tidak akan memaksakan kebenaran versiku padamu karena aku yakin kau punya pendapat sendiri." Naruto menatap Sasuke, memberinya pandangan sabar nyaris mendekati pasrah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah setuju denganmu," desis Sasuke. Meski dia tidak suka keramaian dan manusia -yang dia akui kotor- yang mengelilinginya dia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk membunuh semuanya. Lagipula itu hidup mereka dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kuduga," gumamnya.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto hanya menyeringai seperti biasa,"Lihatlah sendiri."

.

.

Itachi menatap buku ditangannya dengan rasa tidak percaya yang begitu besar. Ditangannya terdapat salinan ramalan yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh Rei. Dia begitu heran saat Rei memberikan buku ini padanya tadi pagi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Itachi saat itu.

Rei hanya tersenyum tipis."Informasi yang akan berguna kedepannya."

"Dan kenapa kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku?" tanya Itachi curiga.

Rei tertawa kecil. "Aku sibuk sekali ini hari, Itachi-nii. Kurasa aku bahkan tidak akan sempat mengobrol denganmu. Yah, kuharap buku itu akan berguna," Rei menunjuk buku di tangan Itachi. "Lagipula kau orang yang tepat."

Itachi semakin penasaran dengan perkataan sepupunya yang berputar-putar. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Rei.

"Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu punya rencana Itachi-nii. Nah, selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu. Tolong katakan pada Sasuke untuk rajin berlatih, oke?" kata Rei ceria.

Dan Itachi hanya bisa menatap punggung Rei yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan khawatir.

Dan kini, dengan terduduk didalam kamarnya. Itachi tidak mampu berkata-kata. Kenapa kenyataan yang tertulis dalam buku ini begitu mengerikan? Bagaimana mungkin ramalan yang dibaca Rei bisa seperti ini? Apakah ini berarti takdir tidak bisa dirubah?

Dan kemana perginya sepupunya itu? Sungguh keterlaluan sekali Rei pergi disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

Itachi mendongak dari untaian kalimat ditangannya saat merasakan keberadaan orang lain dikamarnya. Dilihatnya Sai tengah duduk santai di kusen jendela kamarnya.

"Jadi…" ujar Sai tanpa senyum palsu yang biasa dia tunjukkan. "Semuanya benar-benar telah dimulai?"

Itachi tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk perlahan.

.

.

Debu di udara menghalangi pandangan. Sisa-sisa residu kekuatan abnormal terasa sangat kental didalamnya. Sosok Rei yang terlihat samar-samar diantara debu itu tampak tidak berdiri dengan tegap.

Tidak jauh darinya terlihat iblis berambut coklat yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Apa kau sudah mencapai batasmu, Uchiha?" ejek Cash seraya menghapus darah yang mengalir di dahinya.

Rei menatap iblis di depannya dengan pandangan penuh observasi. Nafasnya terasa berat tapi dia masih bisa merasakan kekuatan mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ini belum berakhir, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Apa menurutmu seperti itu?" tanya Rei balik. Mata onyx-nya mengawasi sekitarnya. Pertarungan ini telah menghancurkan tempat persembunyian ini sampai tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat si iblis merah Reyne tengah mengawasi pertarungannya dari udara. Iblis berambut merah itu memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi Rei masih harus tetap waspada. Dia tidak akan mau terperangkap dalam jebakan konyol gara-gara lengah sedikit saja.

"Kemana pandanganmu, Uchiha?" perkataan itu membuayarkan Rei dari pikirannya dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat Cash melesat cepat ke arahnya dengan sebuah pedang hitam mengarah lurus ke jantungnya.

Untungnya Rei mampu menghindar di detik terakhir dan langsung membalikkan serangan itu dengan pedang yang dia munculkan dari udara kosong.

Mereka berdua sama-sama melompat mundur usai konfrontasi singkat itu. Saling menjaga jarak sambil memperhitungkan langkah selanjutnya untuk menjatuhkan lawannya.

"Ooh, jadi kau tidak selemah manusia lainnya," ejek Cash.

"Menggelikan sekali kalimat itu diucapkan oleh iblis yang pernah terperangkap dalam ilusiku."

Mata Cash berkilat dalam kemarahan. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Tapi, dia masih harus berhati-hati dengan mata terkutuk Uchiha. Cash tidak cukup bodoh untuk terperangkap dalam jurus ilusi itu lagi. Yang jelas, dia akan membuat Uchiha satu ini merasakan pembalasan yang berlipat atas penghinaan ini.

Cash kembali melancarkan serangan-serangan berkecepatan tinggi. Merasa, dalam kemarahannya, sekelumit kekaguman akan kemampuan Uchiha Rei mengimbangi gerakannya yang cepat.

Denting pendang yang menggema dengan mengerikan memenuhi arena bertarungan mereka selama beberapa saat. Kemampuan mereka dalam memainkan pedang dapat dikatakan seimbang.

Mereka mungkin tidak pernah menemui lawan yang seimbang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sungguh bodoh dirimu yang masuk ke sarang iblis sendirian."

Terengah, Rei menjawab dengan nada angkuh. "Menurutmu aku bodoh? Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Cash mengernyit. Benar, Uchiha tidak sebodoh itu untuk datang sendirian ke markas mereka. Lalu apa rencana gadis ini?

Rei membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Cash dan mendadak puluhan bola api raksasa menghujamnya dari segala arah.

"Ck!"

Cash melompat tinggi untuk menghindari bola-bola api itu. Namun ternyata lompatannya tidak cukup tinggi untuk menghindari serangan langsung yang dilancarkan Rei. Gadis itu ternyata menggunakan bola-bola api itu sebagai pengalih perhatian dan turut melompat dengan pedang terhunus untuk menyerang Cash.

Menggeram dari sela-sela giginya, Cash mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis pedang Rei. Untuk sekian kalinya pedang mereka bertemu dengan gema yang begitu mengerikan. Tapi tidak sesingkat sebelumnya, pedang mereka saling menekan, melihat siapakah yang akan kalah dalam adu kekuatan ini.

Cash menambah kekuatan yang dia alirkan ke pedangnya. Tersenyum mengejek saat melihat Rei terdesak. Tapi, Rei tidak semudah itu untuk ditaklukkan.

Dengan sengaja, dia mengendurkan pegangannya pada pedangnya. Tindakan ini tentu membuatnya terdesak. Namun, seringai Cash lenyap begitu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Uchiha itu. Dengan gerakan seringan bulu Rei bergerak kesamping. Dan Cash yang terdorong kedepan oleh kekuatan pedangnya sendiri tidak dapat menghindari serangan tidak terduga ini.

.

.

**TBC**

RENOTE: I'm so sorry! (-/\-) Re tau Re lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kali baru apdet. Kapan ya terakhir apdet =.=? pokoknya lama benget kali ya,,, Trus,,, Re tau kalo chap ini pendeeeeeeeeeek banget,,, Re terpaksa potong sampai sini,,, padahal plot aslinya lebih panjang dari ini,,, soalnya harusnya chap ini adalah pintu gerbang klimaks :'( Hiks! Re sibuk banget kuliah sampe ngak inget ama yang lain,,, dan mood nge-fic udah bener2 hilang. Trus makasi buat**Chiharu ChieBby****,** **Aisyah Az-Zahrana****, ****Nazuka Kiseki****, ****Comelia La Princese Endormie****, ****Anggie Anggraheni**** , ****Taiyo Akarui D'ayuniya**atas dukungan dan ancamannya… haha… *Siap-siap kabur* inget ripiu lho ya~

Oya! Hampir lupa! Re ulang tahun lho hari ini,,, ultah Re yang ketiga sebagai author di FFn~~ XD *tabur-tabur konfeti*

**With Love,**

**HaikuReSanovA**


End file.
